The Closest Thing
by Nothingtolose15
Summary: Haley James has just arrived at Tree Hill Academy, her roommate is head cheerleader Brooke Davis.. Lucas is dating Peyton, Nathan is dating Rachel, Haley falls for Nathan. what will happen?
1. new school, new world, new friends?

Room 311, Haley looked down at the piece of paper in her hands, that's the room she was assigned to with a roommate by the name of Brooke Davis, she sighed and opened the door to her room for the next school year. She walked in and placed her bags down on what she guessed was her side of the room since it was the empty side. She turned and took in her surroundings, the room was purple, wasn't a great color but at least it wasn't exactly pink. The other side of the room, which she figured what Brooke's was all decorated in purple and gold, she walked over and looked at some of the pictures that covered the walls, desk and nightstand of her new roommate. One girl seemed to be in them all so she figured that was this Brooke girl, there ones with her and friends, a dog, her family.

"Alright.. see you girl's later!!" Brooke walked into the bedroom, and looked to see this girl staring at her pictures "um, can i help you with something?"

"Oh yeah." Haley turned and looked at Brooke and put her hand out "I'm Haley.."

Brooke nodded not even acknowledging her hand "My new roommate?" she looks Haley up and down "I guess you'll do.."

"oh.."

Brooke smiled widely "Well I'm Brooke Penelope Davis!" she clasped her hands together "head cheerleader here at Tree Hill Academy. I'm also running for Class President this year, so hopefully you'll vote for me"

"you're rather bouncy" Haley pointed out.

"I guess so, why don't you tell me a little bit about you"

"Well I'm Haley James, I'm from Charlotte, um lets see, I'm a good student, i tutor.."

"oh you tutor? How fun" Brooke rolled her eyes a little bit. "well girly girl, classes do not start for 4 more exciting carefree days, so just to give you a heads up there are 4 parties till then. I probably won't attend any till the last one, that's the real fun.." Brooke walks over and Looks at Haley's side of the room "do you know what you're gonna do to your side yet. My last year roommate did the same color scheme as me, it helped make the room a whole."

"I haven't really decided yet.. I have my comforter and all that stuff in that box" Haley pointed to a big box.

"Oh goody!" Brooke exclaimed "let me help" she ran over and opened the box, her face dropped as she pulled out the comforter. "it's red.."

"Yeah, i like red.." Haley walked out and took the comforter out of Brooke's hands.

"well I guess it's alright tutorgirl"

"tutorgirl?" Haley asked confused.

Brooke nodded, she walked over and laid on her bed against the pillows. "yeah, i mean you are a tutor.. and it's easier to remember compared to your name Helen.."

"Haley"

"Yes that's what I said Helen, keep up with me"

Haley just rolled her eyes and took out her sheets and started to set up her bed "so is there a curfew around here or something?"

Brooke just laughed which caused Haley to turn and look at her confused "Curfew? Who ever pays attention to those things. I sure don't..." Brooke looked at the clock and sat up quickly "look at the time! I must go be the social butterfly that I am!" she stood up and headed for the door then turned and looked at her new roommate "do you want a tour of the campus? I can show you all the awesome places to hang out with.." Haley hesitated for a moment "please? I'll make sure it's fun"

"I guess so.." Haley just shrugged, what harm could it do? She had taken a tour already when her parents took her to visit the school, but to know what places to hang out and stuff could help.

"Alright, good!" Brooke went over grabbed Haley's arm and they were out of the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

The tour was going decent so far, Brooke showed Haley the lunch room, the library which Haley was surprised that she even knew where it was. Now they were walking in the quad which seemed to be filled with students.

"The quad is a nice place to come during lunch, and to just hang around at night, and it always has hot guys.." Brooke explained, then she grabbed Haley's arm making them both stop walking "be still my heart..."

"huh?" Haley looked at her roommate confused.

"Lucas Scott.." Brooke sighed happily, like a love struck girl.

"Who is Lucas Scott?"

"Shh, don't say it too loud" Brooke dragged Haley to the side. "Lucas Scott is one of the stars on the basketball team and the boy my heart has been yearning for, for the last 2 years."

"then why don't you go for him?"

"Because he's dating Peyton Sawyer.."

"and Peyton Sawyer is?" Haley looked to Lucas figuring it was the blonde girl sitting next to him laughing and playing with his hair, her gaze then turned to a tall dark haired boy sitting next to this Lucas Fellow "who's that?"

Brooke looked and smiled "Nathan Scott.."

"Oh" Haley looked back at Brooke then back at Nathan then at Brooke again "Lucas' brother?"

"Yeah" she nodded "it's a long confusing story though, Lucas is older by a couple months, they'd don't have the same father though, only the same mother.."

"Really?"

"Really, think he's hot?"

"who Nathan?" Haley looked over at him and smiled, yeah she thought he was good looking, really good looking. She looked back at Brooke and shrugged "He's alright"

"too bad he's taken by Rach-ho" you could hear in her voice she did not like this girl.

"Rach-ho?"

"that little redhead on his side, she's only with him cause hes one of the stars of the basketball team, she hates me cause I got head cheerleader over her, as she says" Brooke put on the best Rachel mocking voice "head cheerleader should go to someone who's actually dating a guy on the team"

"ah.. so i take it your single? I mean with you lusting over that Lucas kid.."

"yes" Brooke scoffed "I'm single.. i guess i should introduce you to them, since your new and all" Before Haley could protest, Brooke dragged her in front of the Scott brothers and their girls.

"hi Brooke, girl I don't know" Lucas nodded to them.

"hi guys, I wanted to introduce you to my new roommate tutorgirl, she's new to the school"

"Tutorgirl?" Rachel laughed "you got some weird parents.."

"My name's actually Haley.." she snapped back "Tutorgirl is Brooke's nickname for me, cause I tutor..."

"cool, cool.. well I'm Lucas, this is my girlfriend Peyton, thats my brother Nathan, and that's Rachel" Lucas pointed out.

"Hi.." Rachel said not caring "so I take it since you tutor you aren't a cheerleader?"

"No" Haley shook her head "I cheered freshman year, but i stopped"

"What!?" Brooke looked at her shocked "tutorgirl how could you not tell me you use to cheer! You gotta join the team"

"what? no.." Haley put up her hands in defense. "I'm not joining any team"

"please.." Brooke pleaded.

"she doesn't wanna join the team, she's probably not that good anyway" Rachel pointed out rudely, Haley looked her over, she looked like one of the girls she use to go to school with in Charlotte, and she was a huge slut. Rachel was dressed in a mini skirt and this tight halter top that were making her breast almost pop out of the shirt.

"Rachel, that's kinda rude.. maybe she's good" Nathan spoke for the first time since Haley and Brooke had walked over to the group, Haley bit he lip as their eyes met.

"Nathan" Rachel glared at her boyfriend, making him instantly shut up.

"Well.. i think I'm gonna go introduce Haley to more people, bye guys.." Brooke said and started to pull Haley away.

"Bye Brooke!, bye Haley" Lucas smiled sweetly at them.

"bye new girl" Nathan smiled but once again was shot a glare from Rachel.

"What was that about?"

"what was what about?" Nathan looked at his girlfriend confused.

"Being nice to the new girl!"

"oh, well why should I be rude?"

"because! And and.. I mean Brooke Davis is her roommate, and you're suppose to hate her.. i mean come on she stole my spot as head cheerleader! And we all know head cheerleader should go to someone who's _actually _dating someone on the basketball team" Rachel huffed and puffed as she explained this.

"isn't she dating Jake?" Lucas chimed in.

"no, they are just best friends" Peyton spoke up, Lucas shot her a look like 'why do you know that' Peyton cleared her throat "So I've heard..."

"Well whatever, i still don't want you talking to the new girl, that's like the enemy.."

"Whatever you say Rach" Nathan rolled his eyes and looked the other way.

"Do not roll your eyes at me Nathan Scott!"

He turned and glared at his girlfriend "could we not do this in public Rachel?"

"maybe you should stick up for your girlfriend!"

"stick up for you? There was no reason to! Brooke was just introducing us to the new girl!" Nathan stood up and just stared at Rachel "I swear sometimes you make things up in that head of yours"

"are you calling me crazy?!?" Rachel stood up and got into his face.

"interrupt however you want" Nathan put a sly smile on his face, sometimes he could be a real ass, but it always seemed like it came out when Rachel got on his nerves.

"how dare you!" Rachel yelled.

Peyton stood up and grabbed Rachel by the arm "Rach lets just go to our room.."

"whatever.." she shook Peyton's hand off and started to walk.

"i'll see you guys later." She kissed Lucas softly then went after Rachel.

"dude I seriously don't get why you date Rachel if you guys fight all the time.." Lucas just laughed.

"shut up, you and Peyton fight _all _the time"

"yeah over things worth fighting, Rachel's just a idiot"

"Don't call my girlfriend a idiot Lucas!" Nathan started getting angry.

"whatever dude, maybe you're the crazy one" Lucas got up and walked away leaving Nathan standing there alone.

- - - - - - - - -

Brooke and Haley continued to walk the campus, and of course Brooke was still trying to convince Haley to join the cheerleading squad. "I can't believe you didn't tell me you cheered!"

"I only did for a year which was 2 years ago.. and I wasn't that good" Haley sighed.

Brooke stopped walking and crossed her arms staring at Haley "I do not believe that!"

"believe what?" a brown haired boy walked over and slung his arm over Brooke's shoulders, this confused Haley, didn't Brooke say she was single? He did look like someone from a picture she saw of Brooke's earlier in their room.

"Jakey!" Brooke hugged the boy then pulled away pointing to Haley "This is my new roommate tutorgirl"

"tutorgirl?" Jake smirked "Brooke's got the nickname thing going for you? I'm Jake" he held his hand out.

Haley shook it "yeah, I'm Haley.."

"Jakey tell Haley to join the cheerleading squad"

"Haley.." Jake smirked and looked at Brooke then at Haley "don't join the team.."

"Jake!!" Brooke whined.

"hey, i don't think she wants to be tortured by Rachel Gatina all year long.." Jake smiled sweetly.

"You are the worst best friend ever!" Brooke pouted and crossed her arms.

"Hey, hey! If i was the worst best friend ever I could run and tell a certain Lucas Scott your feelings for him" Jake joked.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I don't know.. would i?" Jake started to laugh and pulled Brooke into a hug "you know I would never do that to you" he looked at Haley "So what do you think of the school so far?"

"it's alright I guess.." Haley just shrugged, she wasn't exactly sure how she felt about the school yet. Her first impression of Brooke was major bitch since she totally blew off her handshake, but maybe Brooke wasn't all that bad after all. Jake seemed nice so far even though she met him all of 2 minutes ago. Brooke's love interest seemed nice and his brother, well his brother was gorgeous, but his girlfriend Rachel, she was a real bitch. "we'll see what happens"

**A/N: I'd love some feedback on the first chapter, I'm gonna go post more of my other story TIME OF THE SEASON.**


	2. morning person

**A/N: thanks for all the feedback so far people! I'm glad you guys like it already.**

**LeytonLover3: I'm still kinda up in the air about the LP, they aren't gonna break up anytime soon. but we'll see what happens.**

It was the last morning before classes for the students at Tree Hill Academy, and most of them were trying to spend it sleeping. Brooke groaned and rolled over as she heard music blaring from the other side of the room. She tried to put a pillow over her head to keep the music out, but it wasn't working that well. She sighed and removed her head from under the pillow and opened her eyes to see Haley sitting on her bed reading.

"Morning sleepy head"

Brooke nodded and looked at her clock, it was 8 am, why the hell was Haley up at 8 am when they had no school? Brooke shook her head and sat up. "Tutorgirl, it's 8 am. Why aren't you still asleep? Classes don't start till tomorrow"

"I've been up since 6 am Brooke, I'm a morning person.." she smiled.

Brooke rolled her eyes "oh god, I'm stuck with one of _you_"

"one of me what?"

"Morning people" Brooke groaned and fell back against the bed. "can you turn that off?"

"no, come on it's a nice day out. Let's get breakfast.."

"but I want to sleep!" Brooke whined.

"are you really gonna be able to get back to sleep?"

Brooke stayed quiet for a minute and thought about it, and then softly said "no.."

"Then get dressed, we'll get some breakfast and you can stare at Lucas like you did all day yesterday" Haley laughed and was instantly hit in the head by a pillow. "hey!" Haley had been at the school for 3 days now, and she seemed to like it. Well classes hadn't started yet, but she did get to spend the whole last two days with Brooke and Jake and they made her feel really comfortable. "now hurry up and get ready"

Brooke got up and walked over to the bathroom, that was the one good thing about this school, they had private bathrooms for the rooms. "I'll be ready... when I'm ready" she closed the door behind her.

Haley just shook her head and went back to reading her book. Just then a sudden knock came at the door, she looked up and put her book down, the knock came again. "coming!" Haley stood up and walked over to it, she opened it to have her eyes meet Nathan Scott.

"uh hey, is Jake here?" Nathan asked trying to peak over Haley's shoulder.

"um, no.." Haley looked at him confused. "you know this isn't is room right?" she laughed slightly.

Nathan smiled and nodded "oh yeah of course I know that, I'm not _that _dumb. Tim, his roommate said he was coming over here to try and get some "breakfast" and such" he said and did the quotations around the word breakfast with his hands.

"why did you just do the quotation sign?" Haley laughed.

"Oh Tim did it, he figured Jake was getting some.. i just figured he was _actually_ getting breakfast with you and Brooke"

"ah, Jake told me about Tim.."

"Yeah, he's... Tim" Nathan laughed and smiled, he thought the new girl was cute, but standing in front of her right now he realized she was more than just cute, she was beautiful.

"yeah, but no Jake hasn't come by yet.. but i just woke Brooke up so we can get breakfast.." Haley explained.

"yeah, breakfast is the most important meal of the day. I actually haven't had it yet today"

"would you like to join us?" Haley's voice sounded so sweet.

"really?" Nathan smiled, "that would be great..." he paused and frowned, and if Rachel saw him eating with Brooke and the new girl he'd be dead "but I gotta pass, another time though"

"alright.. do you want me to tell Jake you were looking for him?"

"oh yeah, just tell him to come see me later or something.. thanks a lot Haley, I'll see you around" he smiled once more at her and walked away.

Haley shrugged and went to close the door, Brooke walked out of the bathroom fully dressed "who was at the door?"

"Nathan Scott" she answered so casually and went and sat back down on her bed and picked up her book.

"uh.. why?" Brooke asked confused.

"He was looking for Jake.."

"Or.." Brooke smiled and went and sat on Haley's bed and took the book out of her hands "after meeting you 2 days ago he hasn't fallen madly in love with you and came here to confess it and wanted a little roll in the hay"

"Brooke!" Haley shook her and laughed "you have quite a imagination don't you?"

"of course" she smiled "but seriously, did he come here for sex?"

"No! God"

"he's pretty cute.. I'd do him, but that brother of his, that's who my heart is after"

"Whatever you say Brooke"

- - - - - - -

the lunch room was decently packed, Haley, Jake and Brooke sat in the corner eating. Brooke was going on and on about something and Haley kinda dazed out, not that Brooke wasn't interesting, just her topic at the moment was not.

"So guess what Jakey?"

"what Brookie?" Jake said smirking.

"Nathan Scott came by our room this morning to get with tutorgirl over here" Brooke smirked at Haley.

"really?"

"He did not! Brooke" Haley sighed and looked at Jake "He came by the room looking for you actually, Tim said you came to get "breakfast" with us"

"why did you just put quotations around breakfast?" Jake asked confused.

"Nathan did it.. well Tim did, it and Nathan did it saying thats how Tim explained it"

"why would he.. oh god Tim is so ugh" Jake shook his head. "why was Nathan looking for me?"

"I don't know.. he said to see him later, I invited him to breakfast with us but he declined"

"Cause of that whore of his" Brooke rolled her eyes and took a bite of her bagel "she's such a skank I hate her"

"we know Brooke, but who beat her out as head cheerleader? That was you" Jake smiled at his best friend. "she's just a annoying whore.."

"I feel bad for Nathan, they fight all the time" Brooke sighed.

"why is he with her than?" Haley asked curious.

Brooke just shrugged "Beats me, probably a good lay or something.. i don't know why though.. she's probably so loo..."

"Brooke I'm eating!" Jake sighed and dropped his fork.

"oops" she smiled.

"hello ladies!" Tim said as he came over and pulled a chair between Haley and Brooke and put his arms around them, which they both shook off.

"Hey Tim, you remember meeting Haley yesterday right?" Jake asked.

Tim nodded and looked at Haley "oh that I do.. did Jake give you girls a good breakfast?" Haley and Brooke both slapped him on the back of the head for the comment "Hey! What did i do to you new girl?"

"Say retarded things like that" Haley smirked at him and went back to her food.

"oh i like this girl Jake" Brooke smiled.

"Haley I think you'll fit right in" Jake smiled at her sweetly.

"so whos ready for the last big party tonight? Since classes start tomorrow.?"

"I am so pumped!!" Brooke clapped her hands excitedly "oh gosh, i need to figure out what to wear. Guys hurry up and finish eating"

"Brooke it's breakfast time, you have all day to get ready" Haley said.

Tim and Jake both started to laugh "oh Haley.." Jake shook his head "you have yet to learn about Brooke and getting ready"

"yeah dawg, she takes forever.." Tim added.

"Tim don't say dawg"

"i do not take forever!" Brooke whined "I just like to look perfect"

"and that takes you forever" Brooke smacked the back of Tim's head again "ah what did i say?"

"you are seriously clueless Tim.." Brooke shook her head and stood up "come on tutorgirl, we gotta pick out outfits"

"I don't think I'm gonna go tonight"

"WHAT!?" Brooke and Tim yelled simultaneously and dropped their jaws.

"Haley you have to!" Brooke whined.

"haley?" Haley put her hands on her cheek and did a shocked face "you called me Haley.." she laughed.

"Yeah so? You have to come.. please, pleaseeeeeeeeeee." Brooke began to annoyingly whine.

"Haley, please come.. I don't wanna be stuck with ms whino over here" Jake smiled and received a glare from Brooke.

"fine, fine I'll go.."

"Goody!" Brooke hugged Haley "now lets go find outfits!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley was on her bed laying on her stomach with her feet in the air reading a magazine, Brooke was looking through both hers and Haley's closets trying to find something for each of them to wear. Brooke pulled out one of Haley's outfits and looked it over "did you bring no cute clothes with you?"

"hey! I brought some"

"yeah, but nothing screams Big Party!" Brooke put the outfit back and started looking again "i'll probably have to lend you something"

"Yeah.. no."

"Why not? Is there something wrong with my clothes tutorgirl?" Brooke looked at Haley waiting for a answer.

"well.." Haley sat up on the bed and brought her legs under her "nothing is wrong with your clothes, they are nice and very you.. but that's the thing, they are _you _not me"

"well we can make them you... now stand up" Brooke put her hands on her hips and waited for Haley to obey "stand up"

Haley rolled her eyes and sighed and did so "fine.."

Brooke clasped her hands together happily and started to circle Haley "let's see.. your honey colored hair would look good with a nice green.. hmm, maybe a blue.." she knelt down and pulled up Haley's pant leg "you got good legs"

"Brooke! Don't do that"

"What!?" Brooke stood up and looked at Haley "tutorgirl I'm trying to find you a amazing outfit for tonight, we can't have drab standing next to fab" Brooke motioned to herself with her hands.

"you sure you really want me to go to you with this? You should go an have fun with Lucas.." Haley sighed and sat down on the bed.

"umm, that be nice and all" Brooke put her hands together and pointed her pointer fingers out at Haley "but there's one problem with that.. LUCAS IS DATING PEYTON" Brooke shook her hands over her head "so you need to come and i have to look amazing hot so Lucas sees me, and he'll fall in love with me and break up with Peyton and the same goes for you and Nathan and we'll live happily ever after. How does that sound? Good? Alright. Deal"

Haley just shook her head as she watched Brooke "you are crazy tigger"

"Tigger?" Brooke looked at her confused.

"you know tigger, Winnie the Pooh.."

"I know who Tigger is! Why are you calling me tigger?"

"Cause you're bouncy like him.. so that's my nickname for you" Haley smiled.

"hmm.." Brooke paced back and forth "tigger huh? I think I like it.. I think I may be rubing off my nicknames on you Tutorgirl!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was laying on his bed propped up against his pillows through his mini basketball in the mini basketball hoop that was up over his and Lucas' bathroom door. Lucas was out with Peyton, probably having sex or something like that, he was actually amazed Rachel hadn't come looking for him yet, but he was glad she hadn't. There was a lot on his mind and the last thing he needed was her getting on his last nerve at the moment. A knock came at the door "Come in! It's open"

the door opened and in walked Jake "hey dude, you wanted to see me.."

"Good it's you" Nathan sat up "I was afraid it was that girlfriend of mine"

"excuse me, I may be wrong but isn't it a good thing if your girlfriend comes and visits you?" Jake laughed and walked over and sat down at the computer chair.

Nathan just shrugged "it should be, but there's a lot of weird stuff going on what us right now.. i really don't wanna talk about it"

"alright with me" Jake looked around the room "So what did you want to see me for?"

"i've been thinking about not playing basketball this season.."

"What!?" Jake sat straight up and looked at Nathan in shock "You're kidding right? Nathan we're seniors! Its the last year!"

"I know that.. i mean I'm gonna start the season.. i just may not finish it. Things are just too complicated right now." Nathan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair "the reason I called you here, if i leave the team. I wanna leave you the co captain spot"

"Gee Nate I'm honored... how does Lucas feel about you possibly leaving the team?"

"He doesn't know, and he won't know. So don't say anything alright?"

"yeah, yeah of course, I'll keep my mouth shut.." Jake bit his lip "so you going to the party tonight?"

"yeah, Rachel is dragging me.. are you?"

"yeah. Brooke's making me..."

"sounds fun" Nathan nodded then smiled "is Haley going?"

"Yeah she is.. why?"

"no reason, she seems like a pretty chill girl.." Nathan smiled. "shes pretty"

"yeah.. she is..." Jake smirked at Nathan asking about Haley "she's a sweet girl.. well i gotta go I'll see you tonight"

"yeah dude" they pounded fists and Jake left the room. Nathan sighed and threw the ball into the hoop and laid back against the bed.


	3. the summer comes to a close

It was party time and after hours of Brooke getting ready and picking out a outfit for Haley they were about ready to go. Haley stood in front of the mirror looking at the outfit that Brooke had picked out for her, she wasn't too sure about it. A jean skirt that she felt was way to short and a black cami with white polka dots on it, the shirt was hers and of course the skirt was Brooke's.

"Brooke I don't know about this"

"Don't be silly tutorgirl." Brooke walked out of the bathroom as she was putting a earring in "you look fantastic.. but there is something missing"

"there is?"

"yep" Brooke walked over to her nightstand and opened the top drawer, after searching for a moment she pulled out a white headband and held it up "this" she walked over and put it in Haley's hair and looked at her "perfect"

Haley looked back towards the mirror and checked out how it looked "it's cute"

"it completes the outfit, all the boys will be fawning over you" Brooke smirked "you ready?"

"I guess so" she turned and looked at Brooke, who was wearing jeans, a dark green tube top with brown flowers on it, and heels. "why can you wear jeans, and i can't?"

"Cause we wanna show off those cute legs of yours" Brooke grabbed her purse and smiled at her roommate "now lets go, Jake will be mad if we take any longer"

"Hey, you're the one that took forever to get ready"

"psh, whatever you say tutorgirl"

- - - - - - - - - -

The party was on the way in the woods just beyond the school, music was blaring, everyone was drinking and hopefully the party wouldn't be broken up by cops. Ms Rachel Gatina was entertaining everyone was dancing on top of the table, she was in too short of a mini skirt and a halter top that was cut way too low.

"tip your waitresses, or me" Rachel smirked as she climbed down from the table when the song stop. Nathan walked over and grabbed her by the wrist "well hello to you too boyfriend"

"Why the hell were you just doing that!?" Nathan asked trying not to yell.

Rachel broke her wrist away from Nathan's grip "Why not? I got the goods" she ran her hands down her body.

"super, my girlfriend wants to show all her goods to the assholes in this school by dancing practically naked on top of a table!"

"please, i'm not practically naked... yet" she smirked.

Nathan just glared at her not amused by her latest statement "I... i.." he just shook his head and grabbed a beer out of a passing freshman's hand, he chugged it and threw the empty cup down.

"Hey I was drinking that" the freshman said, you could hear in his voice he was scared.

"too bad" Nathan walked away.

Lucas shook his head watching what just happened "i don't get Rachel sometimes... she acts like such a slut"

"Lucas don't say that!" Peyton said staring at her boyfriend.

"Why not it's true! I don't know why my brother is still with her"

Peyton glared at him and crossed her arms "Rachel is my best friend!"

"I know that" Lucas sighed "i don't know what she is, but I know that.."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"I think she's bad news"

"She's your friend you jerk!"

"Actually, shes _your_ friend and my _brothers_ girlfriend... so I'm just stuck with her" It was true, Lucas never really liked Rachel, if it wasn't for Peyton and Nathan he would probably never have spoken to her during high school.

"I can't believe you sometimes" Peyton yells at him which starts them arguing back and forth.

Brooke and Haley walk by the arguing couple, Jake walks up to they shaking his head with a smirk. "what's so funny?" Brooke asks.

"tonight gonna be argue fest with Tree Hill's hot couples" Jake stated motioning towards Lucas and Peyton, and then towards a auguring Nathan and Rachel.

"god i don't get why those boys are with them.. they should just break up with them and..." before she could finish Jake cut her off.

"And date me" he tried to sound as much like Brooke as possibly.

Brooke playfully hit him in the arm "Shut up, i only want Lucas.. tutorgirl over here wants Nathan"

"What!?" Haley looked at Brooke in disbelief "I do not!"

"you do too, you were so drooling on him the first day you met him"

"was not!"

"Brooke, leave her be" Jake shook his head and draped his arms over both girl's shoulders "now lets go enjoy this party before we have to start classes tomorrow"

"lets!" Brooke and Haley said simultaneously, they walk over to the keg and Jake gets them each a cup of beer. Haley starts to sip on it since shes not much of a drinker.

"hey tutorgirl, i'm gonna go mingle.. you wanna come?" Brooke asked sweetly.

"Nah, i'm gonna just stand here for a little bit. You guys go have fun"

"Alright, we'll be back soon" Jake smiled then him and Brooke turned and walked away into the crowd of people.

"Have fun" Haley takes a sip of her beer and starts to hum the song that starts to play.

_This air is contagious, no one can save us_

_nothing this good could ever last_

_tonight is a drug, that i won't give up_

_this is my favorite addiction_

_the summer comes to a close, _

_and no one knows what we know,_

_no one knows._

Nathan walks over to the keg and grabs a cup and pours himself some beer, he looks over at Haley and sees her humming the song "good song"

Haley looks over to him and smiles "You know it?"

"yeah, my brother has played it before.. I'm usually not into this kind of music, but Lucas is.. so i got use to it, and some of the songs are pretty cool." Nathan stated then shook his head thinking he must of rambled on like a idiot just then.

Haley smiled and nodded at him "Cool" she sighed _'cool, is that all you could say Haley?' _she thought to herself.

"yeah.." Nathan looked her up and down and smiled seeing how pretty she looked, her skirt was short but she didn't make it look slutty like his 'lovely' girlfriend Rachel did. "You look really pretty" he bit his lip afterwards not sure how she would respond.

Haley blushed and smiled "really? Thank you.. you look good yourself"

"so do you like the campus?"

She nodded and shrugged at the same time "it's nice, I'm just dreading class starting tomorrow.."

"Why?" he tilted her head.

"i'm the new girl, in a new school.. I don't know the teachers.. i know two people, Brooke and Jake.."

"not true, you know me.. and Lucas.. maybe we'll have some classes together"

Haley smiled and nodded "Yeah, maybe"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After mingling for a while, Brooke and Jake decided to go head back to Haley to see how she was, thats when Brooke noticed who Haley was talking to "Jake" she said as she pulled him over to the side.

"What?" he looked at her confused.

"look who's talking to Haley.." Brooke smirked.

Jake looked to Haley to see her in conversation with Haley "i didn't tell you. But earlier Nathan told me she was really pretty.."

"What!" Brooke slapped Jake in the arm.

"Hey" he rubbed his arm "what did you do that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me!!!"

"cause I didn't think it was a big deal?"

"of course it is, I think Nathan Scott Star Basketball player has a crush on tutorgirl" Brooke smiled and clapped her hands together happily.

"um, you're forgetting something.." Jake looked to Haley and Nathan talking, then to Rachel in the corner making a complete ass out of herself "Rachel.."

"ugh, well maybe he'll dump her.." she shrugged "i think Nathan and Haley would make a cute couple" Jake laughed "whats funny?"

"you only think that, cause it would help you get to Lucas.."

"no" Brooke lied innocently. "alright, just a little"

Jake shook his head and wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulders "i know you too well Brooke Penelope Davis.."

"that is why you are my bestest friend ever Jakey Jagielski" she grabbed his arm "now lets go get tutorgirl" she dragged him over to to Haley "Tutorgirl!"

Haley jumped at Brooke's sudden sneak up "Hey Brooke"

"Nathan" she smiled.

"Hi Brooke, Jake"

"Hey Nate.." Jake smiled and awkward silence hit, everyone just stood there. He cleared his throat "i'm gonna get myself another drink, anyone want?"

"me!" Brooke exclaimed.

Jake took her cup and walked to the Keg and filled two cups up, then handed one to Brooke "there"

"So Nathan.." she took a sip of her beer and looked at Haley and smirked evilly, then she looked back at Nathan "where's the old ball and chain?"

"Brooke!" Haley sternly said.

"What.. she says worst shit about me, isn't that right Nathan?"

"Brooke I can't really answer that.." Nathan sighed, feeling really uncomfortable.

"She probably will be mad seeing you talk to me and Haley.."

Haley shot Brooke a confused look "Why me?"

"Tutorgirl! Rach-ho _HATES_ me and you are my roommate and my buddy now so she hates you too" Brooke explained.

Haley looked from Nathan to Jake and both of them looked up in the air "is that true?"

"Yeah Haley it probably is" Jake pointed out and put his arm across Haley's shoulders "but don't worry we love you"

"But I met her once, what did I ever do to her?"

"Rachel doesn't like Brooke cause she got head cheerleader, so therefore you guys are enemies." Nathan started to explain.

"And you are so dead right now Nathan" Brooke pointed out as Rachel started to walk towards them.

"oh crap" he muttered under his breath, he was dead alright and he really wasn't in the mood for her shit right now. He turned and looked at Rachel "hey baby" he went to kiss her.

"Don't hey baby me" she slurred and pushed Nathan away "what are you doing with _these_ people?"

"just chatting.. no harm in that"

Rachel let out a laugh "No harm in that!? You are talking to the enemy.." she looked over at Haley and Brooke "awe look at you guys, trying to look all cute and talk to my boyfriend.." she walked over and got into Brooke's face "too bad you guys are so ugly"

"I wouldn't be talking, I'm all real Rachel.. unlike you" Brooke spatted out and smirked.

"how dare you.." Rachel huffed and puffed.

"Rachel, don't start anything" Jake asked kindly, he knew Nathan was already in a mess of trouble.

"oh Jake.." She went over and ran her finger down his chest "why don't you leave these two dogs and come with me somewhere fun"

"Um, hello! Boyfriend standing right here!" Nathan yelled.

Rachel looked at Nathan and smirked "don't worry baby, it could be the three of us"

"uhh.." Jake and Nathan both said at the same time.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth" Brooke added.

"Rachel you need to shut your skanky ass mouth cause you are so drunk, and go far away from us" Haley said with a attitude, which caused all 4 people to look at her in shock.

"Skanky!? Did you just call me Skanky Harry?" Rachel went and got into Haley's face. "you don't know me.."

"the names Haley, not Harry.. and yes I did call you skanky" Haley put her hands on her hip "i've heard stories, and yes I don't know you, but you don't know me either so you hating me is bullshit, all cause you're upset that Brooke is a better cheerleader than you.. who knows, I'm probably a better cheerleader than you also!"

"ha ha i'd like to see that" Rachel laughed.

"oh I think you will.." Haley smirked and looked at Brooke "I think i'm gonna try out for the team and show this whore who's a better cheerleader.."

"bitch!" was all Rachel could say then walked away.

"Haley that was fucking rude to tell my girlfriend off like that" Nathan shook his head and walked after his girlfriend. "Rachel wait up!" he called after her.

Brooke and Jake looked at Haley in shock "Did I just tell her off?" Haley bit her lip, she did tell her off didn''t she.

"yeah you did Haley.. and Nathan didn't seem to happy about it" Jake said and looked at Nathan trying to get Rachel to talk to him.

"whatever, who cares about him" Brooke looked at Haley happily "I'm so proud of you tutorgirl!" she hugged Haley tightly.

"Thanks i guess?" Haley hugged her back, for the first time in her life Haley told someone off which was so unlike her. But that Rachel Gatina girl was really getting on her nerves.


	4. first day jitters

First day jitters, everyone hated them and Haley had them pretty damn bad. She walked down the unfamiliar hallway with her new schedule in hand and dressed in the school uniform, which she thought looked ridiculous on her. She looked down at the piece of paper, first period English 12 with Ms. Manse Classroom 101, now where was 101 she wondered, this school was far to big.

The bell rang and she started to curse under her breath, "great now I'm going to be late" Finally she found the room and opened the door.

Ms. Manse looked up and smiled "you must be Haley James?"

"Yeah, that's me.." Haley shifted her knapsack on her shoulder. "sorry I'm late"

"it's fine, you're new to the school.. but lets not make it a habit.." she smiled then looked at the class "now take a seat next to.. Nathan Scott, you know which one he is?"

"Yeah, I've met him" Haley walked over and took a seat next to Nathan, she figured he hated her after telling Rachel off.

"Well Class, it's your first day of your senior year, how does everyone feel?" Ms. Manse asked and everyone cheered "i know many of have had me the last 3 years, some haven't and some are brand new the senior class so lets make them feel at home.. this year..."

Haley kinda dazed off on what her new teacher was saying and took in her surroundings, she felt like everyone was staring at her, she even heard someone say "isn't that the girl that told off Rachel Gatina last night?"

Nathan cleared his throat trying to get Haley's attention, "Haley.."

she turned and looked at him, she looked almost afraid "yeah...?"

"I'm sorry i snapped at you last night about what you said to Rachel.."

Haley sighed and turned in her seat "no I'm the one that should be sorry, I shouldn't have said the things i did"

"no, you were right.."

her eyes widen and she looked at him in disbelief " i was?"

"Rachel's out of line a lot of the time, and she was coming on to Jake right there and she needed to be put into her place. I'm actually glad it was you" He smiled at her.

"you are?"

"Yeah.." he smiled.

"Nathan, Haley.. leave the small talk to later" Ms. Manse smiled.

"sorry" Haley sat forward.

"Hey Haley.." Nathan whispered so she could hear.

"Yeah?"

"you look good in the uniform"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley was sitting in her 4th class of the day, History. So far she had first period with Nathan, second with no one she knew, third that Peyton girl was in there but she didn't really know her.

"TUTORGIRL!" Brooke yelled causing Haley to look up, she ran over and sat down next to Haley. "We have history together!!!"

"i'm glad.." Haley smiled weakly.

"what's wrong tutorgirl?" Brooke tilted her head to the side and looked at her sad new friend.

"i barely know anyone, and I feel like I'm getting stared at by everyone." Haley sighed.

"Don't think that, i'll kick their ass if they start stuff"

"do my eyes conceive me or am i in a class with Brooke Davis and Haley James?" Jake smiled as he went and sat down in front of Brooke.

"Jakey! You're in this class too?" he nodded "oh this is gonna rule so much Tutorgirl and Jakey!" Brooke clapped excitedly.

"calm down tigger" Haley smiled.

"tigger?" Jake asked confused.

"it's her nickname for me, I've taught her well" Brooke beamed proudly.

"ha, whatever you say Brooke" he looked to Haley "how were your other classes so far?"

"ehh, alright.. Nathan's in my English class, he apologized for snapping at me over the Rachel thing.." she tried to hide a smile "he said she deserved what i said"

"really?" Brooke asked curious.

Haley nodded "Yeah really. He said I looked good in the uniform"

"See Jake!" Brooke smirked "I think Nathan's got the hots for our Haley" Jake and Haley started to laugh "what?"

"you so want Haley with Nathan so you can be with Lucas.." Jake smirked "Awe Brooke are you blushing?"

"What?" Brooke put her hand to her cheek "i am not!"

"You totally are" Haley smiled.

"tutorgirl don't side with Jake!" Brooke glared at her "its got her us against him"

"Awe, Brooke Penelope Davis is blushing.." Jake smirked and tried to pull her hand away from her face "all cause of Lucas Scott"

"what's all because of me?" Lucas asked as he sat down in the seat next to Jake. Haley, Brooke and Jake all looked to him dumbfounded "are you guys alright?"

"uh yeah dude, we're fine.. just telling the girls about this game last year we won all cause of you" Jake lied hoping it would work.

"Oh" Lucas just nodded "cool, cool.. Haley right?"

Haley looked at him and nodded "Yeah.."

"I heard about what you said to Rachel, priceless" Lucas laughed "I hate her so much"

"then why do you let your brother date her?" Brooke asked.

"It's not my choice who he dates.. anyway Nathan can be a real idiot sometimes, like our father" you could hear in Lucas' voice he wasn't too fond of his father.

"oh, that sucks.." Haley said not sure what else to really say.

The bell rang and in walked the teacher "Welcome to history students"

- - - - - - - - - -

the lunch room was packed, and everyone was in their respective cliques. Drama kids in the back going over shakespeare, jocks in the middle talking about what girls they scored with the night before, and nerds sitting eating and going over math. Nathan, Lucas, Rachel, Peyton and a couple other kids sat at a table in the middle of the room. While Brooke, Haley, Jake, Tim and this kid mouth sat at a table in the corner.

"Tim why are you sitting with us? Isn't _Nathan_ your best friend?" Brooke asked as she ate her small salad.

"Yeah he is, but Rachel is really annoying today so I thought i sit with you guys.." he smiled dorkily.

"lucky us" Brooke rolled her eyes "so tutorgirl are you pumped for tomorrow?"

"whats tomorrow?"

"cheerleading tryouts of course!"

Haley looked at her confused "i'm not trying out"

"but you said last night to Rachel that you were.." Brooke pouted.

"yeah I know what i said, but i wasn't actually serious." Haley took a bite of her pizza "i'm terrible, i was just all talk yesterday"

"I bet you're not terrible, Jake tell her!"

"Haley you're probably really good" Jake smiled.

"yeah Haley try out and you can date the tim" Tim smirked.

"ew Tim" Brooke rolled her eyes.

"what a cheerleader should date a basketball player, and i think me and Haley would be hot together" Tim smirked at her.

"I think I threw up in my mouth" haley brought her hand to her mouth.

"Ha!" Jake laughed and gave her a high five. "nice one Haley"

"thank you very much" she smiled proudly, "but really Brooke I'm not trying out"

"you have to! You need to show Rachel that you are better than her skanky ass"

"Brooke, I really don't think so" Haley sighed and looked down at her food, little did she and everyone at the table know was that they were getting watched by Rachel.

Rachel tapped her fingers against the table as she glared at them, the ones she hated and Tim. Why the hell was Tim sitting with them, has was _her_ boyfriends best friend. "Tim is such a traitor"

Nathan rolled his eyes and looked at his girlfriend "and why is he a traitor rach?"

"Cause hes sitting with _them _Nathan, how clueless are you" Rachel huffed and looked at Nathan's food "how could you eat that stuff it's disgusting"

"well at least i eat Rachel" Nathan smirked at his girlfriend and took a bite of his burger.

"are you trying to say something?" she sat up straight and turned towards him.

"maybe I am.."

"Well.. well" she grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss, then whispered in his ear "I'd rather have you eat something else"

"okay gross, I heard that. That is so inappropriate alright" Lucas did the motion like he was trying to shake it off.

"whatever, you're just jealous cause what you get isn't as good as mine" Rachel licked her lips and looked at Peyton.

"um thanks Rach.." Peyton sighed and mumbled under her breath "some best friend"

"i wouldn't want anything of yours Rachel, it's probably diseased with where you've been"

"Lucas!" Nathan glared at his brother, he wasn't amused with what his brother just said about his girlfriend "apologize right now Luke"

"no, she said shit about Peyton who's her best friend!" Lucas pointed to Rachel as he yelled at his brother.

"hey I'm just stating the obvious" Rachel smirked sweetly.

"you little bitch" Lucas stood up "you deserved everything that Haley girl said to you, you are a skank! I lost my appetite sitting here" he picked up his bag and walked away in a hurry.

"Real nice Rachel" Peyton got up and followed him.

"I can't believe you let your brother speak like that to me" Rachel pouted "I thought you loved me"

"I do love you Rachel" Nathan sighed out of frustration "but hes my brother, why did you say that shit to him?"

"Cause it's true" she ran her finger down his chest "can we have a little fun" she winked.

"Rachel no.." He pushed her hand away and went back to eating his food.

"Are you turning me down?"

"at the moment yes" he nodded "we still have classes yet, lunch is over in like 5 minutes.. and I'm just not in the mood"

"How dare you!"

"how dare i?" He threw his food down on his plate and turned to her fully "what is your problem, why is everything always about you?"

"I want sex and I want it now!" she yelled causing everyone in the lunchroom to look their way.

"great Rachel, now everyones looking at us cause you have to be so loud.." he stood up and grabbed his bag "if you really want sex that bad get it from someone else cause I really can't deal with your shit anymore.. I liked it when I was free to hook up with any girls I want and now I'm stuck with a whore like you.. so really go screw someone else, cause I don't care at all!" and with that Nathan stormed out of the lunchroom leaving Rachel sitting there embarrassed and confused.

**A/N: thank you everyone for the feedback so far, I definitely want everyone, and I everyone's feedback on this chapter before I continue. Thanks a lot. Oh and the lyrics in the last chapter were by Count the Stars. **


	5. Damien West, Charles in Charge

**A/N: thanks everyone for the feedback, a lot of drama to come especially after this chapter so everyone should leave their feedback on it! Thanks.**

Everyone was so relived that first day classes were over, they just all wanted to get back to their rooms and sleep. Lucas opened his door and walked in to see his brother laying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"see anything cool up there besides a ceiling?" Lucas smirked as he threw his bag onto his bed.

"Ha ha, very funny.." Nathan sounded so unamused.

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Lucas took off his jacket and sat down and began to take off his shoes.

"Nothing.." Nathan answered very hostilely.

"alright than" Lucas shook his head "So did you _actually_ break up with Rachel in the lunchroom after I left?"

Nathan sat up a a little leaning on his elbows and looked at Lucas "where did you hear that?"

"it's all around school, apparently you told her to go sleep with other people cause you didn't wanna have sex" Lucas laughed but then quickly stopped noticing Nathan was not laughing. "so uh, did you actually say that?"

"yeah.. I don't know.." Nathan sighed deeply and laid back down.

"you do realize how much of a wuss you've become since dating her?"

"Excuse me?" this time Nathan sat up fully.

Lucas stood up and stretched briefly then started to unbutton his white shirt "you've become a wuss, and not like a good wuss like 'awe you guys are so in love' it's like that bitch treats you like shit and you let her get away with it"

Nathan sighed and ran his hand through his hair "I don't know what's wrong with me.. I use to hook up with all these girls and didn't have a care.. and I mean Rachel isn't even that good of a girlfriend for me be all sweet and caring.."

"that's what I'm saying.. I know you love her Nate, I don't know why you do, but you do. But it's not worth it" Lucas stated honestly, it wasn't if Nathan wanted to be this committed he needed someone that actually had a heart of gold "maybe you should break it off, have some fun or actually find a nice girl to date"

"Yeah.. maybe" he sighed and looked at the ground "i don't know any nice girls"

"What about Brooke Davis?"

Nathan looked up at Lucas and laughed "she's nice, but I'm pretty sure shes into you bro"

"what?" Lucas looked at him confused. "no she's not"

"No man, I'm pretty sure she is.."

Lucas just shook his head and walked over opening his dresser pulling out some sweats "no she really isn't it, I would know"

"you're just blinded by your love for Peyton" Nathan mocked and put his hand over his heart before he burst out laughing.

"Shut up.. there's always Brooke's friend Haley.." Lucas smirked at his brother.

"she's cute" Nathan smiled.

"yeah she is.. well first break up with Rachel"

"but.."

"Nathan, I really don't wanna hear it. Stop being a wuss and grow some balls"

"hey, I got balls... some really nice balls"

"Gross, I'm your brother you idiot" Lucas sighed and walked into the bathroom to change.

"hey, you know you wanna see em!" Nathan laughed then sighed sadly, he had no idea what he was going to do about Rachel. She could be really nice, well kinda and she was good in bed but that isn't what a relationship should be all about. Before Rachel, he'd drink, party, hook up with random girls, date them for a couple weeks. Then Rachel came along, she was hot and everyone wanted her and she wanted Nathan so he gave her a try, the worst mistake ever. And a year later he was still making it, he kind of wanted a long relationship, but he wanted a meaningful one. But with who?

- - - - - - - - - -

Haley was glad the first day was finally over, she just wanted to get back to her and Brooke's room and Relax. And that's what she was doing, she changed into pajamas and was laying in her bed watching 'Ferris Buller's Day Off'. Brooke on the other hand had her clothes scattered around the room, was on the phone with her cousin and painting her toe nails.

"no she's actually pretty cool, at first i wasn't sure if i was gonna like her. But she's adorable" Brooke explained to the person on the phone, Haley was pretty sure she was talking about her. "yeah i call her tutorgirl and she calls me tigger, yeah and I'm pretty sure that Lucas' brother digs her even though she won't believe it"

Haley rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath "cause it's not true" she sighed, she really didn't feel like laying there anymore. She stood up and walked over grabbing a hoodie she pulled it over her head and threw on flip flops and walked towards the door.

Brooke looked up "where you going?"

"a walk around campus.."

"Dressed in your pajamas? I really hope you're not trying to make a fashion statement, cause it screams.. homely"

Haley rolled her eyes "Bye Brooke.." she opened the door and walked out.

"oh well" Brooke went back to painting her nails "seriously Jessica, Lucas is beautiful. Oh and he's in my history class..." she continued to go on about Lucas. Just then a knock came at the door "hold on Jessica.. tutorgirl it's open!"

the door opened and in walked Jake "Hey Brooke"

"Jakey!!" Brooke said excitedly, she was always excited to see her best friend. "hey Jess, Jake just showed up so I gotta go. Love ya too girl" she hung up the phone "Whatca doing here?"

"Came to visit you and Haley.." he looked over to Haley's bed seeing it empty. "where is she?"

"walking around campus... IN HER PAJAMAS!"

"oh no!, alert the press" Jake laughed and walked towards Brooke's he sat down pushing her over with his body.

"Hey! Don't push me"

"oops" he smirked then looked at the tv "dude i love this movie" he laid back against the pillows.

"Hey you are taking up my bed!"

"Brooke i always take up you're bed.. lay down"

Brooke laid down and put her head on Jake's chest "no funny business mister, your hands better stay above your head"

"i wouldn't think of it Brooke" he laughed, he loved this girl not like that of course. She was like his sister, and he could never think of her in any other way.. right? Well he had a crush on someone anyways, which no one knew about not even Brooke.

- - - - - - - - - - -

The courtyard was pretty empty, their were a few kids scattered around, but they were mostly couples. Haley went and took a seat next to the fountain, she slowly ran her fingers across the top of the water.

"may i sit down?" a voice asked.

Haley turned and saw a face she didn't recognize "yeah of course.. free world" she smiled sweetly.

The dark haired boy sat down next to her "the new girl Haley right?"

"Yeah.. I'm sorry I don't know your name?"

"Damien West.. Star of the basketball team" he smirked.

"I thought that was Nathan Scott" Haley blurted out only to regret it moments later.

"yeah.. well.." Damien seemed uneasy "i should be captain"

"i see.." she nodded, she felt bad saying what she did. She looked at Damien, he was cute not as cute as Nathan. Why was she even thinking about Nathan, it's cause of all the stuff Brooke keeps saying.

"anyway, I've seen you around campus the last few days.." he smirked "You're quite a pretty girl if I do say so myself"

Haley blushed and playfully pushed him "you're just saying that"

"no I'm not..." Damien smirked.

"Yes you are" she smiled "but thank you.."

he looked her up and down "cute pajamas... so hey what you doing this weekend?"

"um nothing yet..?" Haley pushed a free strand of hair behind her ear "why?"

"I was wondering if i could take you out show you around town..?" he winked at her.

"umm" Haley thought about it for a second, it wouldn't hurt would it? She was new, and he was kinda cute and seemed nice "sure why not"

"Awesome... Friday, I'll come pick you up at your room around 7." he smiled "which one are you staying in?"

"um, I'm in room 311" she smiled.

"fantastic.."

- - - - - - - - -

A few feet away Nathan was walking through the courtyard to go break up with Rachel, he looked up to see his arch enemy Damien West talking to.. Haley? He stood their in shock, why was she talking to him? Well she probably didn't know him but why was he talking to her? He felt almost jealous, but why? He met her only 4 days ago. Maybe its cause when Lucas said to possibly go for her he was considering it. He sighed and walked faster to get to Rachel's room. Once he got their he started to pound on the door.

Peyton opened the door and looked at him "hey Nathan.."

"i need to speak to Rachel.." he wouldn't even look her in the eye. "Now.."

"fine.." Peyton opened the door and let him in.

he walked in and looked at Rachel then back at Peyton "alone.."

"okay kick me out of my own room why don't you" Peyton put on her shoes and walked out of the room slamming the door behind us.

"so what do you want?" Rachel crossed her arms as she sat on her bed.

"We need to talk about us.."

"what is there to talk about? You're being a asshole so you've come to apologize right?" Rachel got up and walked over to Nathan "Well.. good thing I forgive you" she leans up and kisses him, but he doesn't kiss back "whats wrong?"

"Rachel.. I'm not here to apologize.." he tried to stand his ground, and then he thought about seeing Damien and Haley again. Why did he care? Maybe it was cause Haley seemed like a nice girl and Damien, well Damien was bad news and she didn't know any better.

"Then why are you here?" Rachel asked as she started to play with her zipper on her jacket.

"to talk.. seriously.."

"you sure you wanna talk?" Rachel smirked devilishly.

"Rachel..."

she started to slowly unzipped her jacket "or maybe you're here for some fun.." she undid it and threw it to the ground revealing nothing but bare skin underneath it.

Nathan gulped, this wasn't what he wanted to deal with at the moment "Rachel.."

"Shh" she placed her finger on his lip and then kissed him, he tried not to kiss her back but he finally gave in and picked her up and placed her down on the bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley opened the door to her room and walked in, she stopped in her tracks seeing Jake and Brooke all cuddly "Hey guys.." she wasn't sure about them, they weren't dating or anything and she seemed to really like Lucas.

"Hey Haley" jake said as him and Brooke sat up "how was your walk?"

"good.." she kicked off her shoes "i kinda have a date for Friday night"

"WHAT!?" Brooke's eyes widened "With Nathan?"

"Brooke let go of the Nathan and Haley thing" Jake laughed then looked at Haley "with who?"

"Damien West.." Haley said.

"What?" Brooke's face dropped "tutorgirl Damien West is..." she was cut off by Jake finishing her sentence.

"he's bad news Haley.."

"He seemed really nice" Haley walked over and sat on the edge of Brooke's bed.

"he acts like that, but hes trouble Haley.. he's also Nathan's arch enemy.. he hates Nathan and Lucas for being better players than he is.." Brooke explained.

All Haley could do was shrug "i dont know, he was nice to me.."

"Are you seriously gonna go on a date with him?"

"yeah i think so" she answered nodded.

"whatever tutorgirl.."

Haley grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels stopping on Charles in Charge "Oh my god! I use to love this show.." she started to sing "the new boy in the neighborhood lives downstairs and its understood.."

"hes there just to take good care of me like hes one of the family" Jake added.

Both of them started to sing "Charles in charge of our days and nights"

"Come in Brooke sing with us.." Haley smiled.

"no.. i couldn't.." she looked at them, and they continued to beg her "Fine"

They all started to sing "Charles in charge of our wrongs and our rights. and i see i want Charles in charge of me." they all started to crack up laughing.


	6. Be careful

Cheerleading tryouts, why did Haley cave in and agree to try out? Oh that's right Brooke wouldn't let up. She sat in the corner going over her handout sheet Ms. Manse had assigned in English class. speaking of English class, Nathan had acted really weird towards her almost like cold.

"Haley James" Brooke said cheerfully.

"oh." Haley stood up and placed her books down and walked to the middle of the floor.

"Start when you are ready"

"she's gonna choke" Rachel whispered to Peyton.

"alright.." the music started and Haley started to do a routine, and it was actually good which didn't seem to make Rachel all too happy.

Once the music stopped Brooke and some of the other girls started to clap, including Peyton. "tutorgirl that was great.. we'll girls we'll let you know the results in a bit.." Brooke stood up "lets go talk in the locker room girls" the squad followed Brooke to the locker room and they started to discuss the girls.

"I think that Haley girl was really good" this girl Bevin smiled.

"Yeah so do i" Teresa added.

"Are you guys blind! She was terrible!" Rachel spatted out.

"no Rachel apparently you are blind.. she was good.. does everyone agree on her?" everyone raised their hands but Rachel.

"Peyton!" Rachel glared at her best friend, she was shocked how could Peyton vote for this girl to get on the team. And why did she even hate her that much? Maybe because she saw the way Nathan looked at this girl, he never looked at her that way. 

"What Rachel, she was good.. the squad needs her" Peyton explained.

Rachel sighed and shook her head "whatever.."

the girls walked back out to the gym and all the waiting faces, waiting to know if they made the squad or not. "after discussing all the hard work you girls put into your routines we have chosen 3 girls for the squad. Laura Roberts, Jenny Winters and Haley James" Brooke smiled proudly.

Haley looked up confused, she was picked, why was she picked? So many other girls had better routines. She walked over to Brooke "Brooke, i didn't deserve to be picked"

"tutorgirl the whole team wanted you.."

"even Rachel?"

"Well, she was pissed off to admit you were good" she smirked and linked arms with her roommate "But come on, this is fantastic you are my right hand man"

"gal.."

"yeah whatever tutorgirl, lets go get jake, ice cream and celebrate with some Christian Bale movies, cause he is so yum" Brooke licked her lips.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was laying on his bed trying to work on the handout he got in English about verbs and nouns and all those things that he didn't understand. He sighed out of frustration and threw his pen down, he sat up and looked at the time. Lucas on the other hand was doing his homework and it was a breeze for him, he was actually pretty smart.

He looked at his brother "whats wrong?"

"I hate homework"

Lucas just laughed "you're out of luck, it's the first assignment of the year.."

"Yeah.. whatever" Nathan walked over to his and Lucas' mini fridge and pulled out a beer. He opened it up and chugged it down in the matter of minute then went and grabbed another one.

"Hey, slow down there buddy.. don't want you hung over" Lucas looked at his brother who didn't look amused "Whats wrong?"

Nathan sighed and took a sip "i went to go break up with Rachel last night.."

"what? But wait you guys were sitting together at lunch."

"I know.." he went and sat down on his bed "it didn't go as planned, she started undressing and i slept with her"

"good break up"

"Shut up.." he took another sip "have you heard anything about Damien West and Haley?"

"Haley James? The new girl? No why? Is there something going on with them?"

"I saw them in the courtyard last night"

Lucas sat up and put his book down "was this before or after you went to do the break up with Rachel?"

"Before. Why?"

"ah ha"

"ah ha what?" Nathan didn't get what Lucas was getting to.

"I think.." Lucas clasped his hands together "you brother got jealous seeing Haley talking to Damien, so it clouded your judgment while trying to break with Rachel.."

"what?" Nathan shook his head "did you just speak English?"

Lucas sighed "all I'm saying is I think you are interested in this Haley and you got jealous seeing her with Damien, so you let yourself sleep with Rachel instead of dumping her"

"i hate having a smart brother." Nathan chugged his beer.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was finally Friday, classes were over and the weekend was just beginning. Brooke was trying to find something to wear for her hopefully exciting Friday evening, and you could see from the bedroom she hadn't found anything yet. The door opened and in walked Haley, she took off her bag and put it down on the chair.

Brooke looked at her and smiled "where were you tutorgirl? I couldn't find you after school?"

"I went and volunteered at the tutor center" Haley answered, and took off her jacket.

"Ew Haley, you really wanna tutor people? I mean you're a cheerleader now"

Haley just laughed "yes Brooke I _really _wanna tutor people, and it would make your nickname for me understandable"

Brooke half nodded "I guess so.." she pulled out a shirt and put it up to her "does this shirt go with these jeans?"

"yeah, why?"

"just trying to figure out what to wear tonight."

Haley went and sat down on her bed "so what you doing tonight anyway?"

"well since you have your big date and all and are ditching me" Brooke put on a sad face "me and Jake are going into to town for some food and a movie.. I know boring, but it was his weekend pick"

"Can i ask you a question?"

"yeah of course" Brooke said still looking in her closet.

"have you and Jake.. are you and jake.. do you like Jake.. like that?"

Brooke started to crack up "Tutorgirl! You are crazy! Jake is like my brother... we've been through a lot and i don't think we could ever think of each other that way.."

"oh.." Haley nodded "I see"

"What made you ask that?"

"Well when i came in last night you were cuddling"

"yeah we do those things... Me and Jake have been best friends since we were 5 years olds.. those things are just normal, you know?"

"yeah.." but really Haley didn't, she never had a good guy friend like that.

"So are you excited for you big date with Damien even though I think you shouldn't go West?"

"Brooke.. yes I'm excited, he seems like a really nice guy"

"Haley, i don't get why you won't believe me that he's bad news.. but i guess we all need to learn for ourselves"

"thank you" Haley stood up and walked over to her closet "what should i wear tonight?"

"oh my god! Can I pick out your outfit!?"

"Calm down tigger" Haley laughed "Yes you can, but something thats me"

"Alright, I'll find you the perfect Haley tutorgirl newest cheerleader outfit" Brooke said cheerfully.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After trying on tons of different outfits Brooke picked out Haley finally decided on black leggings and a dark green tunic, Brooke straightened her hair and gave her a black headband to wear and Haley's favorite black slip ons.

Brooke took a step back to look over her work "i should give myself a pat on the back"

"after it took us like 10 different outfits" Haley laughed.

"Hey i was getting there" Brooke went and looked at herself in the mirror, she was dressed in jeans a dark red tank top with a black vest over it. "damn i look good"

The door opened and Jake peaked his head in "you girls decent?"

"yep!"

Jake walked in and looked at the girls "wow, i must be in the wrong room i see two beautiful ladies... not my best friend Brooke and the sweetheart new girl Haley"

"Hey!" Brooke smirked.

"thanks Jake" Haley blushed.

"So you ready for the movie Brooke?"

"Jakey can't we go to a party?" Brooke whined stomping her feet.

"Brooke it was my weekend to pick!" Jake smirked at his best friend.

Brooke huffed and crossed his arms "yeah, i know.. but i heard theres this big party in the woods"

"Brooke..."

"i know, we're going to have tons of fun without alcohol, ahh what I do for you Jakey" Brooke smiled, a knock came at the door "i got it.." she went and answered it to see Damien west standing there. "Damien West..." 

"Brooke Davis.. uh.. is Haley here?" he asked, you can should he felt a little uncomfortable.

"yeah.. Haley your _date_ is here"

Haley slipped passed Brooke "Hey Damien"

he looked her up and down "wow, you look fantastic.."

Haley blushes "thanks.."

"Ready to go?"

Haley looked to Brooke then back at Damien "yep.. bye guys" she walked off with Damien.

Brooke sighed and whispered "be careful Haley.. really careful"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The party in the woods was happening, not as big as the party the night before classes started. Nathan was sitting on in the backseat of Peyton's car with Rachel drinking, she was nibbling on his ear and he was just trying to get drunk. Peyton and Lucas were standing by the keg, Lucas had his arm around Peyton's waist but she didn't look to happy. Sure she loved Lucas and all but sometimes she felt maybe it wasn't that kind of love and that they would be better as friends. A car pulled up and parked, Damien climbed out of the car as well as Haley.

Rachel turned to see and started to laugh "He's dating her?"

"huh?" Nathan turned to see Damien drape his arm over Haley's shoulder as they walked closer into the party.

Bevin and Teresa instantly ran up to Haley "Hey Haley, i wanted to tell you that we're so happy you are the team" Bevin smiled.

"yeah, you are great" Teresa added.

"thanks guys" Haley smiled "i'm not that great"

"oh don't be silly, I bet you're fantastic Haley.." Damien smirked at her.

"lets go say hi.." Nathan said as he climbed out of the car.

"but its Damien and Haley" Rachel scoffed.

"Yeah I know.. lets go say Hi" Nathan demanded, and Rachel climbed out of the car. He took her by the hand and walked over to the group. "Hey guys.."

"Nathan" Damien scolded.

"Damien.." he returned the same hostilely then looked at Haley and smiled "Haley.."

"Hi Nathan.. Rachel" Haley decided to try and be civil since they were on the same squad now.

"Haley.." Rachel rolled her eyes, so much for Rachel being civil back.

"so are you and Damien dating Haley?" Bevin asked giddily.

"well..." Haley was cut off.

"Yeah we are dating" Damien smirked at Nathan.

"oh really?" Rachel smirked devilishly "How great for you guys"

Haley just stood there dumbfounded, did Damien just say they are dating? He hadn't even asked her.. right? "uhh.."

"she's just speechless cause shes so happy" Damien pulled Haley close and kissed her shoving his tongue down her throat.

Nathan felt anger arise in him, It wasn't that Lucas was right about him liking Haley just he knew Damien. Yes he use to just hook up with random girls and such, but Damien use to disrespect them in the worst ways possible and spread rumors and make girls so upset they'd drop out of school, Nathan never sunk that low. "Come on Rachel, lets leave the _happy _couple alone" he pulled Rachel away and over to the keg.

"Dude is the new girl kissing Damien West?" Peyton asked as the two approached.

"yeah, they are dating" Rachel said happily.

"uh why? Doesn't she know hes bad news"

Nathan poured himself more beer "apparently not" he chugged the beer down and quickly poured himself another cup. Lucas shot him a look, he knew Nathan had a attraction towards this new girl.

Haley and Damien walked away from Bevin and Teresa, Haley stared at him confused "so we're dating?"

"oh yeah about that" Damien smiled at her "i was going to ask you later, i hope it's okay i said we were.. i mean if you don't want to"

"no, no.. it be awesome." Haley smiled, but would it really be awesome? Is Damien West the guy she actually wanted to date.


	7. Brooke's Secret

**A/N: I love all the feedback guys it makes me wanna continue writing the story. I know Nathan is so dumb for still being with Rachel.. and Damien is pretty evil. I'd really like everyones feedback on this chapter. Thanks guys. I've been watching season 1 non stop the last 2 days. I love Naley season 1 just starting out soooooo cute. **

Here's the thing about Damien West, he's probably one of the biggest jackasses at Tree Hill Academy. And he had the hugest issue about trying to beat a one Nathan Scott at just about everything, school, basketball and even females. It was even said that Damien tried to get Rachel but Nathan beat him out on that one. Now Nathan had a reputation of being a player before Rachel, but Damien tried to beat that in the worst way possible. Instead of just hooking up and not talking to the girl again, he'd spread rumors, he'd hurt them emotionally and there were even rumors physically. Now the thing is Haley knew none of this, and none of what she was getting herself into with him.

It was Saturday morning and Haley was still asleep, well not for much longer. She was abruptly woken up by a pillow smacking her in the head, she looked up to see Brooke standing above her bed not looking all too happy "uh.. hello?"

"so i just heard this funny rumor.." Brooke laughed but you could see she wasn't happy about it. "that you are _dating_ Damien West, like you guys are a _couple_.. please tell me that i heard wrong?"

"it's true.." Haley said as she sat up in her bed.

"WHAT!?" Brooke put her hands to the side of her head and sighed in frustration "it's one thing to go on a date with the kid, i thought you would learn from it he's a idiot... but you seriously can't think being his girlfriend is a good idea!"

"Brooke, I don't really see what the big deal is.. he's a nice guy"

"that's what he wants you to think, really he's a evil bastard who spreads rumors about girls and even hurts them physically!"

"what? How do you know that?"

"uh.." Brooke bit her lip and lied "I've heard things"

"we'll you've heard them wrong.."

"you're so blind.." Brooke crossed her arms and shook her head. "oh my god!"

"oh my god what?" Haley looked at her confused, everything was really confusing at the moment.

"he's probably just dating you to piss off Nathan!"

"uh why would he do that? And why would Nathan even care?"

"first off, Damien West and Nathan Scott hate each other.. Damien always tries to out do Nathan, but fails. He even tries to go after girls Nathan has liked.. and we know Nathan thinks your cute and such so Damien probably figured out he'd get to the new girl before Nathan does"

Haley just shook her head and climbed out of bed "you're crazy" she walked towards the bathroom "Damien's my _boyfriend_.. just drop it" boyfriend, yeah he was even though she wasn't too sure how she felt about that. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her.

Brooke sighed and it almost looked like she was going to cry "if you only knew Haley.." she went and sat on her bed, their was so much Haley didn't know and she was afraid to tell her.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan yawned and started to move around only to feel a body next to him, he sighed and opened his eyes to see Rachel laying next to him in one of his shirts. He rolled his eyes regretting what ever they did last night, he really shouldn't get so drunk. "Rachel" he said in a harsh tone, but all she did was moan in her sleep and cuddle closer to him. He pushed her off the bed and sat up.

Rachel sat up and looked around "what just happened?"

Nathan tried not to laugh "Oh you fell while you were sleeping"

"oh.." she smirked and crawled back on to the bed "morning sexy" she started to kiss his neck but he pushed her away "hey what was that for?"

"I'm not in the mood"

"come on.." she ran her fingers down his chest and under the blanket.

He glared at her "I said stop it" he pushed her so she fell on the floor again.

"What the hell!" she jumped up and stared at him. "what is your problem Nathan?"

"why don't you go look in a mirror and you'll see" Nathan shook his head.

"excuse me?"

"Rachel.. I think we should.." he gulped, this was the moment he had to do "break up"

Rachel's jaw dropped and eyes widen "what?" she started to laugh "Sorry i think i misheard you, i thought you just said you think we should break up"

"That's because I did.. we are terrible together... we cheat on each other "that was more true on Rachel's side, Nathan kinda just flirted and touched never sex. "i just can't stand being with you anymore, it's making me.. i just don't like the way I am with you"

Rachel stared at him with her hands on her hips, in utter disbelief. "FINE! Whatever.." she started to gather her stuff "there are much better guys out there that deserve a girl like me.. i gave you a chance.."

"ha ha. Whatever you say, you better hurry up I'm not in the mood to get caught with you in my room. leave the shirt before your diseases transfer onto it.."

Rachel glared at him and took off his shirt and threw her clothes on "bye asshole" she walked out slamming the door behind her.

Lucas groaned from under his blanket "dude did i just hear what I think I heard?" he pushed his pillow and blanket off of him and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Did you seriously sleep here last night?"

"Yeah, Peyton wanted to be alone.. thank god i came after you guys did the nasty." Lucas laughed.

"yeah.."

"but dude you're single!! now you can play the field or even find a nice girl to date" Lucas smirked.

"yeah, whatever.."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Jake was sitting on his bed working on some math work in his text book. Tim was of course playing playstation 2, that kid was addicted to it. A knock came at the door and opened, Brooke peaked her head in.

"Hey" she said in a soft voice.

Jake instantly knew something was wrong "Tim leave.."

"What.!?" Tim looked at Jake like he was crazy "i'm just about to win my game!"

"put it on pause Tim and get out.."

Tim sighed and did so, he headed to the door "no respect for the Tim"

"Bye Tim" Brooke shut the door behind him and walked over and sat on Jake's bed.

"So whats wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, why would you think somethings wrong?" she lied.

"Brooke Penelope Davis, do not lie to me.. I know you better than anyone whats wrong?" Jake asked concerned.

"Haley is dating Damien.. like full on boyfriend and girlfriend"

"What?" he shook his head "is she crazy? Didn't you tell him how terrible he is to girls?"

"Yeah, she didn't believe me.. she said it was rumors since i didn't have proof" she explained sadly.

"maybe you should tell her your proof" Jake could see Brooke's face full with fear "I know i promised you it was in the past and it would never have to be told again.. but tell Haley, she's our friend and we can't let her get hurt"

"I guess.. i really pissed her off when i said i think Damien only went after her to bother Nathan.. i mean yes I've been pushing the Nathan thing a lot.. but i mean in a sense Nathan seemed to like talking to her and now he cant cause Damien.."

Jake nodded "i don't know.. we gotta tell her though."

"yeah.." Brooke nodded and put her head against her best friends chest.

he held her close "it's alright Brooke.. everything will be alright"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel couldn't believe what had happened Nathan Scott had dumped her, her? For what reason, they were terrible together. Yeah Rachel cheated on him, but she was hot she couldn't help that she loved sex. She had the weirdest feeling that the new girl Haley had something to do with it, she wasn't exactly sure if Nathan liked her but she could definitely sense he was attracted to her. She stopped in front of a dorm room and knocked on the door to only be answered by Damien West.

"hey Rachel?" he said looking around seeing if she had come with Nathan.

"hey Damien." she smirked and licked her lips "can i come in?"

"of course" he let her in and shut the door. "won't Nathan be mad that you are here?"

she smirked evilly and went an sat on his bed "it's not his business anymore, i dumped his ass this morning" she lied.

"good for you.. he's such a loser" Damien smirked "so what can i do for you?"

"your girlfriend Haley..."

"Yeah what about her?"

"Well..." Rachel stood up and walked over to Damien and circled him running her hand over his shoulder "just everyone in this school knows your rep Damien.." she smirked "now what are your plans for this girl?"

"what says i have any plans? Maybe i really like her"

Rachel started to laugh "you're so funny Damien..." she stopped directly in front of him "what if i told you that Nathan was bothered with you dating this girl?"

"why would he be bothered?"

"Well between me and you I think Nathan Scott has a wittle crush on this new girl.."

"oh really?" Damien raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"and it would just kill him to see you guys together and hear all those things..."

"ah, i see..."

"now I know you love to spread rumors after you hook up with girls.. but i want to make sure these rumors ruin this new girls life here and any chance she has with Nathan.."

"And what do i get out of this Rachel?" Damien asked as he crossed his arms.

"me.." she smirked and leaned in capturing his lips.

- - - - - - - - - - -

When Haley got out of the bathroom Brooke was no where in sight, she figured she was mad and walked out. Haley decided to sit back get her homework down and just stay in and watch a movie. She threw her hair up in a messy bun and started working on history homework. The door opened and in walked Jake and Brooke, she looked up and saw Brooke's face was sad and it looked like she had been crying.

"hey guys.."

"Haley.." Jake looked to Brooke "Brooke needs to tell you something"

"alright.. what is it Brooke?"

"Well" Brooke looked to Jake who motioned for her to tell Haley, she walked over and sat down on Haley's bed "the reason i got so mad about you and Damien is well..."

"is what?"

"well I.." She looked at Jake and shook her head "I can't do this.." she stood up and walked to the corner.

"Guy's whats going on?"

"Brooke you have to tell her.. don't leave her in the dark." Jake said sternly to his best friend.

"Would someone tell me what's going on?" Haley asked starting to get pissed off.

"I dated him alright!" Brooke yelled as she turned to her friend.

"you did..? why didn't you tell me.?"

"I just couldn't alright" Brooke sighed.

Haley just shook her head and stood up "are you jealous that I'm dating him?"

"No! You don't understand!"

"well.." Haley looked at her "enlighten me.."

"Fine! Damien asked me out in 9th grade and I had such a huge crush on me. We dated for about 3 days in school and we went out to a movie on a Friday night and he had borrowed one of the seniors cars even though he didn't have a license to empress me.. well we were making out in the car and he was telling me that he liked me so much and that he was secretly in love with me for a long time and that he wanted to make love to me" Brooke's voice started to crack "so i let it happen.. and i didn't see him the rest of the weekend cause he was busy and when I finally saw him Monday he told me to get away from him..." she started to cry "that the sight of me made him sick. And I was some sleazy skank that didn't deserve the time of day and i was a terrible lay and he spread these god awful rumors about me, it hurt so bad..."

"what? If this is a joke so i don't date him.. cause I've been getting really sick and tired of it Brooke."

Jake sighed and took Brooke into his arms "Haley it's not a joke.. Damien does this to a lot of girls... and we don't want you to get hurt"

"Brooke..." Haley sighed softly and walked over to her placing her hand on the small of her friends back "you should have told me.."

"she never told anyone besides me.. eventually Damien did the same thing to another girl so everyone forgot about Brooke.. but it's gotten worst through the years.. Damien has hurt girls so bad they have left the school.." Jake explained.

"Well I'll tell him i can't be with him.."

"he'll just think it's my doing and say I'm a liar and tried to get with him. He does it with everyone tutorgirl" Brooke said as she wiped her face "i know I'm not be the peppy person i am right now, i didn't want to you to see me weak"

"I'm glad I did.. it shows you have emotions" Haley said . "you guys have made me feel welcome here, and no boy is worth that.. especially one that shoves his tongue down peoples throats"

Brooke started to laugh "He still does that?"

Haley nodded and started to laugh herself "it was god awful.. now give me a hug" the girls hugged "You too Jakey" she smirked.

"ah the nicknames" Jake smirked and hugged the girls.


	8. arguments, broken noses, kisses?

Haley decided to avoid Damien for the rest of the weekend so she could figure out exactly what to say to him, Brooke complained that she didn't want her as the reason cause Damien would just call her a liar. When Damien called Haley played sick, she told him she was terribly sick and wasn't leaving her room and it wouldn't be a good idea to visit, he obeyed. But Monday soon came and she knew as hard as she tried she was gonna run into him somewhere, thank god that didn't happen until cheerleading practice, the basketball team was in the gym watching some new guys try out for the team while the girls practiced in the corner.

"Okay girls that was pretty decent, not as great as i hoped but it's getting their" Brooke smiled as she walked back and forth in front of her squad.

"That's probably because you didn't pick good new members for the team" Rachel whispered, but the whole squad still heard.

"Don't be bitter cause Nathan dumped your ass Rachel" Teresa spatted at her with a look of accomplishment on her face.

"Excuse me!?" Rachel went and got into her face "I dumped him"

Brooke started to laugh "you dumped him? Keep telling yourself that hunnie.. now back to practice!"

"Haley!" Damien called as he jogged over, he got in front of her and smiled. "how you feeling?"

Haley looked at Brooke not sure what to do, Brooke just shrugged at her. "uhh.." she looked back at Damien and plastered a smile on her face "i'm feeling a lot better thanks for asking.."

"so i was thinking tonight we could go off campus and i can take you to a fancy dinner" he smirked slyly.

Haley bit her lip and looked around, she took his arm and lead him to the side a bit "See heres the thing Damien.. you are a really sweet and good looking. But I don't think it's gonna work out.."

"what do you mean?"

"i don't think we are gonna work out as a couple" Haley admitted, which even before the Brooke thing she felt.

Damien started to laugh which confused Haley "did you just dump me!?" everyone started to look at them wondering what was going on.

"no.. it's just i don't think this will work out"

"What lies did Brooke the Whore tell about me?" you could hear the anger growing in his voice, and now everyone that wasn't watching before was now.

"don't bring her into this!" Haley yelled, she didn't mean to get all loud and such but she didn't want him saying stuff about Brooke.

"she's lying! So if you are believing her you are a..." He bit his lip.

"a what! Cause first off this is my _OWN_ decision Damien" Haley sighed "I really didn't want it to be like this and i don't even want to deal with it" she turned to walk away and headed out the gym.

Damien followed her, eventually catching up to her he grabbed her arm and turned her to him "Listen Pretty we ain't done talking"

"Damien let go of me.. I'm sorry we didn't work out" she said so softly.

"you can't just break it off with me like that! I didn't do shit wrong" he tightened his grip on her arm.

"I said let go! You're hurting me.."

He laughed "you don't know what real hurt is.."

"I suggest you let go of her Damien" a stern voice said, both turned to see Nathan standing there.

Damien started to laugh once again "oh look who it is Nathan Scott... come to save Haley, we'll too bad she's _my_ girlfriend buddy"

"I think she made it pretty clear that she's not.." Nathan looked at Haley "so why don't you let her go and back up before this gets any worst for you"

"whatever Nathan, you're just jealous cause i got to Haley before you did... always had to try and beat me."

"Damien I never wanted to beat you at anything!.. I'm sorry that i am actually better at things you are and I don't treat women like you do" Nathan walked closer, he was clenching his fists.

"really? Who use to hook up with them and not call?" Damien laughed "oh yes that is you"

"yeah.. but you spread rumors.. hurt! You're a lowlife.. now let Haley go"

"make me" Damien went to punch Nathan in the face, but Nathan blocked him and punched him. "MY NOSE!" Damien let go of Haley and put his hands to his nose.

"you alright?" Nathan asked Haley completely ignoring Damien.

"Yeah.. I think.." Haley rubbed her arm which Damien was just twisting. "it's my fault though."

"why would you say that?"

"I should have waited until we were alone to end it"

Nathan shook his head "he would've done the same thing.. cause he's a asshole like that" he glared at Damien.

"dude I think you broke my nose"

"you think? I can punch it again to make sure it's actually broken if you like" Nathan smirked.

"whatever.. Take Haley I don't need her.." Damien stared directly at Nathan, his nose gushing blood "but i will tell you.. you're ex Rachel can be really persuade when she wants something.. if you know what i mean" he winked at Nathan then walked away.

Haley looked up at Nathan "what does that mean?"

"I don't know.. but i think I have a idea"

- - - - - - - - - -

everyone in the gym kind of was still standing their confused after what just happened, Damien and Haley got into a fight they get, Haley stormed out Damien followed then out of no where Nathan followed. Everyone looked at Rachel for a explanation, she plastered a fake smile on her face and shrugged.

"RACHEL!" a voice screamed and everyone turned to see Nathan storming back into the gym, she walked over to him smiling.

"Yes?"

"Don't act innocent with me! Did you sleep with Damien?!?"

"What.. why would I do that?" she smiled sweetly.

Haley walked over to Brooke, "you okay tutorgirl?"

"I think so.."

"well after I possibly broke his nose he said something.. now there's a reason you slept with him. And I have a pretty good feeling it has to do with Haley! Now tell me bitch" Nathan yelled at her.

"What are you talking about silly?"

Nathan punched the folded up bleachers "STOP ACTING AND TELL ME!"

"fine.. i didn't like how you smiled at her and everything! And then you dump me! And i had a feeling it had to do with that little bitch so I told Damien to screw things up for you guys. I mean he was gonna ruin her anyway. When does Damien actually have a real relationship" Rachel laughed.

"You're a fucking bitch! Never speak to me again.." Nathan turned to walk away.

"yeah whatever you say.. you were a terrible boyfriend.. always too busy for me" she said almost proudly.

Nathan laughed and looked back at her "me busy? Last time i checked you were busy fucking everyone!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!?" Whitey yelled as he walked into the gym. Nathan just shook his head and walked out of the gym leaving Rachel there looking dumb once again.

- - - - - - - - - - -

After the whole episode in the gym, Haley decided she just wanted to sit in her room alone. Brooke and Jake understood and went out to give her time and said to call if she needed anything. Haley didn't know what to think about anything that happened, Damien who was her boyfriend at the time slept with Rachel to hurt her and Nathan, why Nathan? What did he have to do with anything. Were those looks Brooke always saw from him visible to everyone else? She sighed and sat down on her bed and watch Ninja turtles with a carton of ice cream.

A knock came at the door.. "It's open!"

the door opened and in walked Nathan "Hey.." he said shyly.

"hey.." Haley sat up and put her ice cream on her dresser. "What's up?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing.."

"i'm doing fine.. thank you"

Nathan sighed, he walked closer to Haley's bed "i'm sorry about Rachel and Damien.. they are evil"

"if Rachel is so damn evil why'd you date her for so long?"

"well.." Nathan sighed and looked down at her bed like asking for permission to sit.

"oh!" she cleared her books "sit down"

he nodded and did so "well i don't know.. i use to just hook up with girls and never really had serious relationships and then Rachel happened and at first I thought she was great but she really wasn't.. and I just didn't want to be alone" he said honestly.

"oh.. well then why'd you dump her now?"

"cause i figured i still feel alone with or without her.. and with her she made me miserable."

Haley nodded "i'm sorry Nathan.."

"it's fine..."

"Can i ask you a question?" he nodded "Why did Damien and Rachel say they were trying to ruin things between us.. there isn't a us"

"yeah, i don't really know about that.." Nathan lied, the truth was he was attracted towards Haley and i think it was pretty obvious to everyone but Haley.

"weird... I'm sorry for you having to deal with Damien."

"it's fine, why'd you even say yes to dating him in the first place?"

she just laughed "That's the funny part, I didn't. When we saw you that night at the party and he said i was his girlfriend.. it was news to me"

"nice.." he sighed and looked forward "Haley.."

"Yeah?" she turned and looked at him.

"Don't hate me..." he whispered.

"huh? Why would i hate you?" she looked at him confused.

"for this" he turned and kissed her, at first Haley just froze after a moment she finally gave in and kissed him back. It wasn't like how Damien had kissed her those couple times, this was nice, this was great. Nathan laid her back and deepened the kiss, she wrapped his arms around his neck and let his tongue enter her mouth.

He started to push up her shirt, she pushed his hand away but it went right back to pushing it up again. She pushed him off "stop!"

"what.." Nathan looked at her confused then realized "oh god Haley I'm sorry, i just got caught up in the moment.."

she stood up and walked to the door opening it "Nathan I think you should leave"

"haley I'm really sorry..."

"Leave.." she looked at the ground not wanting to see his face.

He nodded slowly and stood up, he walked to the door and looked at her "i'm sorry" then he walked out.

She shut the door behind him and leaned against it, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened.

- - - - - - - - - -

Nathan's head was about to explode, way to many thoughts were going through. Why did he kiss her? He didn't really ever think about wanting to till that moment, and he ruined it. He walked into his dorm room to see his brother sitting on his bed and shooting the basketball into the hoop.

"Why aren't you out with your warden?" he asked, his tone wasn't to happy. He went and crashed onto his bed.

"Rachel wanted to go shopping after that number in the gym.." Lucas sat on the edge of his bed and looked at his brother "What's up with you?"

"i went to see Haley to see if she was okay.."

"and...?"

"I kissed her..." he sighed.

"what!? Dude that's great.. she's a nice girl and all.."

"would you _please_ shut up" Nathan rolled his eyes.

"i'm guessing she didn't like the kiss?"

Nathan sighed "no she liked it, she didn't like when I tried to basically take her shirt off"

"dude what the fuck is wrong with you?" Lucas shook his head.

"shut up!" Nathan sat up and sighed "it's been so long i forgot what i first kiss is like and how to take things slow.. i mean come on i was dating Rachel"

"true.." Lucas nodded "what did Haley say when you did that?"

"She kicked me out.." He fell against his pillows "but i guess i understand, I'm such a idiot.."

"yeah you are"

Nathan sighed deeply "Thanks for the boost of confidence.."

"hey I'm not gonna lie.. just give her time and apologize to her tomorrow.." Lucas told him then asked "So does this mean you like her?"

he just shrugged "I have no idea"

**Next chapter. What are Haley's after thoughts on the kiss... Does Jake have a secret, what will Rachel and Damien plan now. Do Haley and Nathan like each other or was the kiss meaningless. Will Brooke and Lucas have a real conversation. **

**A/N: i'd love a lot of feedback on this chapter before i continue. :) thanks for reading everyone. **


	9. Broody and Cheery

After thoughts, well Haley wasn't really sure about how she felt about the kiss so she decided to keep it to herself and not tell Brooke or Jake. English was awkward at first, they would catch each other staring then the other one would look away quickly. Nathan so wanted to apologize but he felt maybe it was too soon and he would say the wrong thing so he decided to wait a little longer and just figure things out in his head. While Brooke had no idea what happened she wasn't able to put in her B. Davis advice. She sat in history class a few minutes before class started, Jake and Haley had yet to arrive. Lucas walked through the door and went and took his seat only feet away from Brooke.

"hi Brooke" he said in a low almost sad voice.

"hi broody" Brooke smiled.

"broody?" he turned and looked at her confused. "did you forget my name?"

"no silly.. it's the nickname i thought up for you" she smiled brightly.

A smirk arose on Lucas' features "alright then cheery"

"ohh nice" she laughed.

He smiled then cleared his throat "so how's Haley..?"

"what do you mean?" she looked at him confused "oh do you mean with the break up of her and Demon West? She should've realized dating someone named Damien isn't joyful. I mean hello the omen!" Brooke exclaimed and Lucas just smirked.

"No I mean with her and Nathan after the kiss"

Brooke's eyes widen "what kiss?"

"uh... forget i said anything" Lucas turned to the front of the classroom.

"broody!" she whined "you have to tell me. What happened between tutorgirl and Nathan?"

"it's not my place to say.."

"pleaseeeeee"

he turned and looked at her "theres probably a reason Haley hasn't told you yet.."

"Tell me." she said forcefully.

"uhhh. Well Nathan went to see how Haley was after the Damien thing and somehow they kissed and it was going good then Nathan tried to take off her shirt cause he's a idiot and she kicked him out"

"WHAT!?" Brooke's jaw dropped "so that's why Haley was acting all odd yesterday, i just figured it was over the Damien shit still... i can't believe she hasn't told me or Jake yet"

"There's probably a good reason for that... but don't tell her i..." before he continue Jake and Haley walked in laughing and took their seats by Brooke and Lucas. "hey Jake.. Hi Haley"

"hi Lucas" Haley smiled sweetly. "Hey tigger"

"hi tutorgirl.." Brooke plastered a grin on her face, she knew she couldn't ask about the kiss now even though she wanted to so bad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan couldn't help but watch Haley during practice, he still couldn't figure out a great way to apologize for the kiss, if he even wanted to apologize. Yes he knew he was semi attracted towards her, but he never really thought about actually liking her. But apparently that had run through everyone else's mind.

"you know if you keep staring at her like that she's gonna think you're a stalker" Lucas laughed only loud enough for Nathan to hear.

Nathan glared at his brother "not funny" he shoved him away playfully.

"ha ha, whatever it's the truth.." Lucas winked.

"i don't get how we are related..."

"Well don't forget we have different moms" Lucas walked away and onto the court.

A cellphone began to ring, everyone looked around wondering who it was "WHO'S CELLPHONE IS THAT!?" Whitey yelled.

"it's mine coach" Jake admitted.

"well answer it Jagielski! I don't wanna hear that racket during practice"

"sorry coach" Jake ran over and grabbed his phone and answered it "hey this isn't a really good time... wait what? No. you can't do that! What are you talking about!? Don't go anywhere I'll be right there!" he hung up and looked at Whitey "coach.."

Whitey shook his head "go.. but it better be a good reason Jagielski!"

"yeah.." Jake nodded and ran towards the door, Brooke grabbed his arm and looked at him. He just nodded.

"call me if you need anything" she said and let him continue out of the gym.

- - - - - - - - - -

Brooke had been worrying for over 3 hours now about Jake, she knew where he went without him even having to say it. Haley had come back to the room about a hour ago, and she didn't really ask why cheerful Brooke didn't look that cheerful, but she had a weird feeling it had to do with Jake's sudden departure from the gym.

"Brooke?" Haley finally asked breaking the hour long silence.

"huh?" she looked at Haley "yeah tutorgirl?"

"are you alright?"

"yeah, why wouldn't i be? I'm perfectly fine" she plastered a smile on her face.

"okay that is so a fake smile Brooke Davis" Haley got off of her bed and went and sat on Brooke's "i know somethings up"

"how do you know that? We've only been roommates for like a week" Brooke laughed.

"yeah, well I'm good at reading people.. does this have anything to do with Jake's sudden departure from the gym today?"

Brooke half nodded "Yeah, it basically does"

"Well what is it?"

before Brooke could answer the door opened and in walked in a depressed looking Jake, she got up and went over to him hugging him "i've been worried about you"

"oh.." was all he said.

She backed up and looked at his face "what happened Jake?"

"she's taking her, she's decided to just up and leave and take her far away" Jake's voice cracked.

"she can't do that! There has to be some kind of law"

"I told my dad he's gonna look into it.." Jake couldn't hold them back anymore and let the tears start flowing. "i can't lose her Brooke"

Brooke pulled him into her arms and rubbed him back "i know jakey, we'll fight it... i promise you"

Haley sat there in silent not sure what to say "is everything alight?"

Brooke looked at her and shook her head no "not really tutorgirl..."

"i'm sorry Jake, whatever it is I'm sorry"

"jakey do you wanna lay down and I'll go get you some hot coca" all he could do was nod, she helped him over to her bed and helped him down. "hey tutorgirl come with me"

Haley nodded and stood up, her and Brooke walked out of the room and headed down the hallway "so.."

"Here's the deal tutorgirl, I'll tell you what's going on cause Jake has come to trust you and all..." Brooke explained.

"alright.."

Brooke took a deep breath and started to tell Haley "Jake has a daughter Jenny.. she's about 7 months now, Jake was dating this senior last year Nikki and they got pregnant. Well right after Nikki graduated and started to show, she broke up with Jake saying she wanted to keep her options open. And apparently now from what you heard she wants to leave and take Jenny with her.."

"wow..." was all Haley could say.

"yeah... i never liked Nikki but i kept my mouth shut cause I rather see my best friend Happy.." Brooke sighed "but she can't just take Jenny like that. Jake pays child support with the money he was left from his grandfathers death and the money he made over the summer. He buys all of Jenny's belongings. He sees her every weekend, he had her a lot during the summer while Nikki whored around... and Nikki does nothing! I mean she lives with Nikki and her parents but god.."

"it's gonna be alright Brooke.. I'll help you guys" Haley smiled.

"thanks tutorgirl.. Jake would love that" she smiled and linked arms with Haley as they continued down the hall. "now i have something i need to ask you.."

"ask away.." Haley smiled.

"do you want to explain this Nathan Scott kiss thing?" Brooke smirked.

Haley bit her lip and looked at Brooke "i'm sorry i didn't tell you and... wait how did you find out?"

"Lucas." Brooke smiled.

"you and Lucas talked?" Brooke nodded "about me and Nathan?"

"Yeah, not my dream conversation with him or anything but yeah. So details!"

"okay well i dont know how it happened but it did.. then he tried to take off my shirt and go further and i just asked him to leave" Haley sighed.

"haley.." Brooke stopped walking and looked at her "Are you a virgin?"

Haley nodded slowly "Yeah i am.."

"good for you, just promise me you'll wait for the right one.."

"i promise"

Brooke smirked "hey maybe it will be Nathan"

"Ha ha.. very funny" they started walking down the hall again.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel and Damien were lying in his bed after a quick sex session, Rachel was starting to put her clothes back on "so what are we gonna do to ruin Nathan and Haley?"

"dude first off are we even sure there is a Nathan and Haley besides friends and second. I don't want him to break my nose again" Damien pointed to his bruised nose.

"don't be such a baby Damien.. Nathan has always tried to be better than you at everything we have to beat him in his own game" she smirked evilly.

"you are evil Rachel.." he smirked and licked his lips "it kinda turns me on" he sat up and tried to pull her down.

"down tiger.. no more sex till you come up with a plan to ruin them" she said as she zipped up her track jacket.

"ugh" Damien sighed and fell back against the pillows "whatever.."

"hey, hey.." she sat on the bed "don't whatever me.."

"you're being so unfair"

"come on.." she leaned in and kissed him, then quickly pulled away "be a good boy and do your job and I'll give you a treat" she stood back up "now i must go.. bye" she smirked and headed out into the hallway and runs into Peyton.

Peyton looks at her confused "uh please don't tell me you just came out of Damien's room"

"what if i did" Rachel smirked and walked down the hall with her best friend.

"what are you up to Rachel?"

"I'm appalled you would think i was up to something"

Peyton rolled her eyes "don't lie Rachel.. you're having sex with Damien why?"

"why does their have to be a reason.?" she asked innocently.

"whatever Rachel... if you're up to something just think it through first alright?"

"alright, alright" Rachel defended "but i swear I'm not up to anything.. don't you trust your best friend?"

"of course' Peyton lied, she knew for a fact Rachel and Damien were up to something and she had a good feeling it had to do with Nathan and the new girl.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Brooke got Jake his hot chocolate, Haley decided to walk around the campus so Brooke and Jake could talk alone. She figured maybe she could finally think about what happened yesterday. Apparently Nathan had the same idea, they both stopped seeing each other standing feet from each other, he took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"Hey Hales.." he said smiling.

"hi Nathan" she responded back, Hales that was new.. it was nice though.

"listen.." he took a deep breath "i'm really sorry about yesterday i got caught up in the moment and I'm so sorry.. i shouldn't have kissed you"

Haley sighed and admitted "Nathan, that kiss was fine.." she ran her fingers through her hair "it was what happened after the kiss began is what i didn't like"

"i'm so sorry for that.." he sighed "forgive me?"

Haley nodded "Yeah of course..."

They stood their for a few moments in silence not sure what else to say. Nathan finally decided to speak "yeah i should be going.. I'll see ya around" he started to walk away.

Haley turned and watched "Yeah, see ya around.."

**what will happen next?**


	10. the first game

**A/N: hey everyone thanks for all the feedback, i really am glad so many of you are enjoying the story. Good News there will be a Naley Cliffhanger in this soo please enjoy and leave feedback. The song used is Anberlin.**

_When your only friends are hotel rooms  
Hands are distant lullabies  
If I could turn around I would tonight_

_These roads never seemed so long  
Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone  
Will daybreak ever come?_

The music filled Nathan and Lucas' room as Lucas sat on his bed reading a music magazine. Nathan was laying on his back staring up at the ceiling, and oddly enough he wasn't protesting the music. Usually Nathan would complain till Lucas turned the song off, but he wasn't this time. He was just laying there listening to the lyrics.

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning?  
Who's gonna drive you home?  
I just want one more chance  
To put my arms in fragile hands_

"Hey Nate.." Lucas spoke "are you alright?"

_I thought you said forever  
Over and over  
A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

Nathan just stayed silent "Earth to Nathan"

_These thoughts run through my head  
Over and over  
Complaints of violins become my only friends_

_August evenings  
Bring solemn warnings  
To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight_

Lucas finally stood up after still not receiving a response and went over to Nathan hitting him on the head with the magazine.

Nathan glared at him "what the hell did you do that for?"

"I've been calling your name you idiot"

"you were?" Nathan sat up and looked at him.

"uh huh" Lucas went back over to his bed, sitting down he began to flip through his magazine again.

"oh.." Nathan scratched his head "sorry, i guess i was listening to the song.."

Lucas started to laugh "Nathan Scott listening to _my_ music? Has hell froze over"

"Hey, sometimes i like some of the stuff you play" Nathan defended.

"Yeah, but you usually still fight it at first.. you didn't at all this time.. are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." he sighed "i guess i just got some stuff on my mind.."

"Does it happen to be a miss Haley James?"

It had been almost 2 weeks since the kiss and everything happened. Things between them were odd, they'd barely talk in English and would just say a brief hi in the halls or at practice. "uhh, no.. why would you think that?"

"Cause you like her you idiot" Lucas rolled his eyes, sometimes his brother could be such a idiot.

"i do not!"

"yes you do, you kissed her"

"I use to kiss a lot of girls i didn't like"

Lucas shook his head "use to being the phrase.. but like seriously you never would've apologized to them like you did to her"

"uh.." Nathan didn't know what to say.

"face it, you like her..." Lucas smiled "and I think you should go for it, shes like a million times better than Rachel"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Haley and Brooke had been trying to help Jake fight Nikki over Jenny for almost 2 weeks, they were able to get a judge rule that if Nikki takes Jenny out of state before November 15th, she'd lose her forever. Nathan continued to float in and out of Haley's mind, she wasn't exactly sure why. She was laying in her bed attempting to do her English assignment that was due tomorrow. Brooke on the other hand was trying to figure out what color to paint her toe nails.

"should i paint them red or pink?" Brooke asked looking over to Haley.

"uh.. do you really ever wear pink?"

"Red it is" Brooke smiled and pull out a bottle of red nail polish from her case. "so hows Nathan?"

"um, fine.." Haley shrugged "Why would I know.."

"cause you guys are in love" Brooke smirked.

"no, Brooke he kissed me by accident.."

"you can't kiss someone by accident tutorgirl. Hes got the hots for you, and you for him"

"Brooke..."

"just face it Haley and go for it before I beat you in the head"

"oh joy" Haley rolled her eyes and went back to her homework.

"so you excited for the big game tomorrow?" Brooke asked, it was the first basketball game of the season.

"i guess, not excited as you though" she laughed.

"it's gonna be great." Brooke smirked "it be even better though if Lucas wasn'tdating Peyton still"

"Why?"

"cause then I could run up to him and give him a huge hug and kiss for winning the game."

"ahh. Sorry"

"you're gonna have to do with for Nathan.."

Haley's head shot to Brooke "excuse me?"

"Well I mean Rachel won't.. unless she tries, and you are so not with asshole Damien West.. so Nathan's gonna have no one.." Brooke smiled. "come on, are you gonna tell me you didn't enjoy when he kissed you?"

Haley blushed "it was nice.."

"so let it happen again! It will be amazing"

"whatever you say" Haley said still blushing.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was game day, and everyone in school was pretty excited about it. The cheerleaders were having a meeting about the big game that would happen in a couple of hours, while the basketball team had a mini practice. Whitey was yelling about something to the boys, while Brooke went over things with the girls.

"okay girls, the guys are gonna working their hot little asses off to win the game tonight, so we gotta be just as good at cheering.." Brooke told her squad.

"well that wouldn't be too hard if we had all good members" Rachel smirked.

"Rachel.." Peyton whispered in a almost annoyed tone.

"What?"

Brooke glared at her "you know I could find a replacement for you, so please shut up!" she smiled and looked at the rest of the squad "So go team go tonight!"

Once the girls kinda split up into their own little groups, Haley walked over to Brooke "you sure you still want me on this team? I don't wanna ruin anything tonight"

"tutorgirl nonsense.. you are one of the best on the squad!" Brooke smiled widely.

"okay stop joking, Rachel really doesn't want me on the squad so maybe i should..."

"if you say quit, so help me god i will stab you in your sleep!"

Haley just stood their staring at her "uhh.. I'm gonna go over there" she started to walk away and walked right into Nathan. "oh sorry"

He smirked "We gotta stop running into each other like this"

"Yeah." she smiled.

"So.." Nathan looked at her.

"so.. uh ready for the game tonight?" she asked.

"yeah how about you?"

"all I'm really doing is cheerleading.."

"hey cheering helps the team win" he smirked at her.

"i guess.." she smiled and looked down. "um well good luck tonight.." she walked away.

He turned and watched her "you too.."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The game was on the way, 24 to 18 Raven's in the lead. Brooke couldn't help but stare at Lucas, she thought he was beautiful, she was jealous of Peyton for being with him. She looked over to Peyton and noticed something, she wasn't staring at Lucas, she was staring at Jake. Why was Peyton staring at her best friend and not her own boyfriend?

"tutorgirl" Brooke whispered.

"Yeah?"

"do you see what I'm seeing?"

Haley looked around confused "uh, The Raven's are winning?"

"No not that"

"then no, i am not seeing what you're seeing.."

"I'm talking about that" Brooke motioned to Peyton and what she was staring at.

Haley looked "i'm not seeing an..." she stopped herself and looked at Brooke "Why is Peyton staring at Jake?"

"I don't know.. but i think it's kinda fishy.. especially when shes got a hottie for a boyfriend" Brooke smirked.

"could you not think about Lucas for like 5 seconds ever?"

"uh.." Brooke stopped to think about it "no i can't.."

"you're hopeless" Haley laughed.

"i'm sorry he's just sooo hot.." Brooke smiled then nudged her friend "his brother ain't so bad either"

Haley looked at Nathan and smiled, then shook her head "i don't know what you are talking about Brooke Davis"

"oh yes you do.. are you gonna give him a victory kiss?"

"We don't even know if the teams gonna win"

Brooke looked up at the scoreboard "trust me, they are gonna win" she looked forward and smiled "and you didn't say no"

Rachel stood there on the other side of Peyton bored out of her mind, she didn't care about the game or the squad since Brooke was captain and not her. She looked at Peyton then at Jake "uh Peyton?"

"hmm?" Peyton snapped out of her gaze.

"what were you just doing?"

"uh.. watching the game?" Peyton said almost unsure of the answer.

"it looked more like you were staring at Jake Jagielski"

Peyton looked at her "uh why would I ever do that?"

"that's why I'm asking" Rachel then sighed "This game is so boring.. i think i might give Nathan a victory kiss"

"Rach.. Nathan broke up with you and last time i checked you were sleeping with Damien West. Wouldn't you want to give him a victory kiss?"

"That wouldn't look very good now would it Peyton.. and i know that me and Nathan are broken up" a evil smirk appeared on her face "i just think it would spice things up"

Peyton rolled her eyes and looked back at the game, and couldn't help but smiling when she looked to Jake. "whatever you say Rach.."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"10 seconds left on the clock, Nathan Scott has got the ball..." Mouth announced as the game was coming go the end "he's dribbling.. passes it to Lucas.. who passes back to Nathan. Who shoots... who SCORES!" he jumps up "THE RAVEN'S HAVE WON THEIR FIRST GAME OF THE SEASON!"

everyone started to cheer, Peyton ran over to Lucas giving him a big hug and Kiss, Brooke to Jake minus the kiss. That left Nathan, he could swear Rachel was headed towards him, he looked to see Haley standing all alone shaking her pom poms. He darted to her and smiled "Hey.."

Haley looked at him confused "hey you.. good game.."

"thanks" he smirked.

Rachel stood their dumbfounded, did Nathan just run away seeing her come to him and go to Haley. She was knocked out of her thought by Damien "no victory kiss and hug for me baby" he put his hands on her hips.

She shoved him away "you know the rules, I'm in charge, so don't touch me in public or call me baby got it?. now go away" she pushed him again and walked away.

Nathan stood their smiling "so, could i possibly ask for a victory hug?"

"uh.." Haley looked around then back at him "sure" she hugged him and he held her for a moment. They looked at each other, Nathan started to lean in. "here's your victory kiss" Haley whispered and leaned up capturing his lips, they stood their kissing.

"oh my god jake!" Brooke said excitedly and pointed to Haley and Nathan.

"good going Haley" Jake smirked.

"Nathan did it" Lucas smiled as he put his arm around Peyton's shoulders.

Peyton bit her lip and mumbled under her breath "oh Rachel is not gonna be happy with this"

Nathan and Haley pull away from the kiss, Nathan stares at her "Why did you just do that?"

"cause I wanted to" she smiled, she gave him a quick kiss then walked to Brooke and Jake.

"wow" Nathan muttered under his breath "just wow"

"um did you totally just kiss Nathan?" Brooke asked as Haley walked up to them.

"yes I did" she smirked "Hey you told me to give him a victory kiss.."

"oh my god girl! This is gonna be fantastic." Brooke smiled.

"what does this mean Haley?" Jake asked. "do you like Nathan now?"

Haley just shrugged and looked towards Nathan "I don't know.. I guess we're just gonna have to see"


	11. Alice in Wonderland

**A/N: hey guys, heres another update for ya. Sorry to tell you but for you brooke, lucas, peyton, jake lovers theres barely any of them in this chapter. Its all Naley. So please enjoy!**

That kiss was the only thing everyone could talk about, and it was the only thing on both their minds that entire weekend. Nathan so badly wanted to ask Haley why she did it and it kiss her again? But he had to spend the rest of the weekend at his parents home. When either of them were asked about the kiss, they would just shrug, not exactly sure what to say about it.

Now it was finally Monday morning, Nathan sat impatiently in English class waiting for Haley to arrive. He didn't understand why he was so nervous about seeing her, maybe he did indeed have feeling for her. He looked up just ask she entered the classroom, she walked over and took her seat next to him. Of course you could see everyone looking towards them wanting to know if they were in fact a new couple. Nathan just rolled his eyes and looked at her as she took her books out and placed them onto her desk. He smiled and began to write something on a piece of a paper, a note to her actually.

_Hey Hales,_

_ummm.. i thought i'd write you a note since English is really boring and all that jazz... so how was your weekend? I hope it was good. Mine was pretty boring, me and Lucas went to our dads house, not really that fun. You looked really good Friday night while you cheered and all that stuff._

_Write back._

_Nathan Scott._

He folded up the piece of paper and tossed onto her desk. Haley looked over at him then back at the paper confused, he just smiled. She slowly opened it up and began to read it, a smirk came across her features and she began to write back.

_Hey Nathan Scott, _

_ha, you didn't have to put your last name you know.. i don't actually know any other Nathan's. My weekend was good, stayed in, read.. did go to a movie with Brooke yesterday it was really good. Um thanks, you looked good to Friday. Good game and all... so is there something you want to ask me?_

_Write back._

_Hales._

She folded up the paper and threw it back at him, he grabbed it and opened it and began to read it. When he saw the end, is there something you want to ask me, he figured she was referring to the kiss, right? He grabbed his pen and started to write back.

_Hales, _

_glad you had a relaxing weekend.. yeah the game was good.. what would i have to ask you?_

_Nathan._

He tossed it back and it landed onto her lap, she smiled and opened it up and started to read it. She shook her head and started to write back to him.

_Nathan,_

_you know about the kiss? But it probably would be better if we talked about it in person or something. Not in a note.._

Before Haley could finish it, Ms. Manse snatched it from her and smirked "ahh notes in class, tsk tsk you two.." she looked down at the notebook in her hand "good thing you two get a long though since I was partnering you up for our English project.."

"What English Project?" Nathan asked, then bit his lip. He was not one to ask questions in class.

"Nathan Scott asking a question in my class. I am shocked" Ms. Manse smirked as she went and stood by her desk and looked out onto her class "good thing you asked though, we will be doing a project on Alice In Wonderland.."

"the Disney movie?" Tim asked making everyone laugh. "thats awesome, we get to do a project on a movie"

"no Tim, Alice in Wonderland is a book written by Lewis Carroll, it was adapted into a Disney movie.." Haley explained.

"Thats exactly right Haley" Ms. Manse smiled. "Alice in Wonderland was first published on July 4th, 1865. it was written by the Reverend Charles Lutwidge Dodgson, or more commonly know Lewis Carroll. Your project is to oh my read the book, and to research anything you can find to do with Alice in Wonderland and Lewis Carroll. Like, where did he get his ideas and such.. and that's why you'll be doing it with partners. So lets see.. Haley James and Nathan Scott.. Tim Smith and Jessica Moore.."

Haley looked at Nathan and whispered "come by to my room around 6"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley sat on her bed still in her sweats from cheer practice, she had a bunch of stuff spread out on the bed and she was reading. Brooke walked in with her gym bag on her shoulder and went and placed it on her chair.

"you left after practice in a hurry"

Haley looked up from the book "yeah sorry, we got assigned this project in English and I'm trying to start it right away.."

Brooke walked over and looked at Haley's book "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland.. is that like Alice in wonderland?"

"what?" Haley looked at Brooke and laughed "it _is_ Alice in wonderland, it's the original name.. we have to do a project on it and the author.."

"oh yeah! I heard about that project.. you have partners and everything" Brooke walked over to her bed and laid down. "so who's your partner?"

"Nathan.." Haley said like it was nothing.

Brooke shot up "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me!"

"i just did." Haley smirked and shook her head.

"like that is great!"

"I guess... hopefully we do well"

Brooke rolled her eyes "who cares about doing well you're gonna be with Nathan, now you guys can see if theres actually something there besides those 2 kisses you've shared"

Haley sighed deeply and looked over at Brooke "i'm not gonna miss a romance type thing with school.."

"ugh. You're no fun tutorgirl" Brooke crossed her arms and laid back against the pillow "so when are you guys gonna start working on the boring old project?"

"tonight, I told him to come over around 6"

Brooke shot up once again "WHAT!?"

Haley jumped letting the book fly out of her hands "geez Brooke, you're gonna give me a heart attack"

"oops sorry" Brooke stood up "But seriously Haley, you need to change"

"huh? Why?"

"Cause Nathan is coming over he can't see you like that and it's already 4. geez we have a lot of work to do in 2 hours"

"Brooke, I don't need to dress up for studying"

"Tutorgirl! Don't sass me.."

Haley looks at her confused "what? I'm not sassing you" she picked up her book and started to read it again.

"whatever... but we still need to get you ready" Brooke took the book out of her hands and placed it down "now go get showered and I will pick you a outfit out" she pulled her up and patted her butt as she headed towards the bathroom.

"brooke" Haley looked at her.

"tutorgirl shower now!" Brooke demanded and pointed to the bathroom.

"fine, fine I'm going"

- - - - - - - - - -

Nathan on the other hand was caring about what he was going to wear, he was looking through his closet, but seemed to be having no luck. Lucas and Jake walked in laughing about something, they stopped dead in their tracks seeing clothes thrown over the room.

"I'm sorry I must be in the wrong room" Lucas said "I thought this was my room not a girls room"

"huh..?" Nathan turned away from the closet seeing clothes all around "oh, sorry about that.. I was uhh.. looking for something" he lied.

"ohh.." Lucas smirked and went and sat on his bed "What are you looking for?"

"uhh.. this thing" he lied once again.

Jake laughed and shook his head "I think I'm gonna go, I'll see you guys later" he turned and walked out of the room.

"so really, why is my brother freaking out about what to wear?"

"what are you talking about?" Nathan went and sat on his bed "i'm not freaking out about anything"

"Nathan I'm your brother, I know better than you know yourself.. does this happen to have to do with a certain Haley and a English project"

Nathan's eyes widened "how do you know about that?"

"um I have ms. Manse for English too you idiot." he smirked "and Tim said you and Haley were partners.."

"oh.. well yeah we're partners.. no big deal"

"no big deal" Lucas' eyes scanned the room "whatever you say.."

"yeah.. uhh. What time is it?"

"umm" Lucas looked at his clock "5:30.. why?"

"crap!" Nathan stood up "i gotta get dressed and head to.. go do something.."

"oh.. okay" Lucas just shook his head, his brother so had a crush and it was actually quite amusing watching Nathan react like this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"OW Brooke, that hurts!" Haley whined, Brooke was putting Haley's hair in pigtail braids.

"sorry, just trying to make you look adorable"

"isn't pigtails a little childish?"

"oh sh, it's gonna look adorable.." Brooke said as she put the ponytail in "All done.. go look in the mirror"

Haley sighed and got up, she walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She was wearing jeans, a light blue short sleeve shirt with a little cute white birds all over it, and her was in loose braids and her bangs hung in front. "i hate to say this, but I actually don't look to bad"

"told you.." Brooke smiled "I work magic.. and you do have some cute clothes, just need to put them together right"

"thanks Brooke" Haley rolled her eyes and smiled.

A knock came at the door, both the girls looked at it "i'll get it" Brooke smirked as she stood up and went and answered the door to see Nathan standing there "hey Nathan, looking snazzy"

He was wearing jeans and a black polo "thanks I guess.. is Hales here?" he asked.

"Hales" Brooke looked over at Haley and smirked "is right here.." she looked back at Nathan "come in"

"Thanks" he walked into the door and looked at Haley "Hi."

Haley smiled sweetly "hi Nathan.."

"well, I'll leave you two alone to your Alice in Wonderland project" Brooke smirked.

"yeah, okay Brooke" Haley smiled.

While Nathan wasn't look Brooke brought her hands to her face to make a making out motion for Haley to see.

Haley glared at her "bye Brooke" Brooke just laughed and walked out of the room.

"soo.." Nathan stood there not sure what to do.

"so, uh we should really start on this project" Haley went and sat down on her book filled bed "I started to read the book a little"

Nathan nodded and sat down "Yeah, I'm not big on reading."

"ah ha." Haley nodded "Well we both should know the book, how about we read it together?"

"like out loud?"

"yeah, sure" Haley smiled "I'll start alright.." she opened the book to the first page and began to read what it said "_ALICE was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, "and what is the use of a book," thought Alice, "without pictures or conversations?'"_ she stopped and looked at Nathan "wanna try?"

"uh.." Nathan shrugged "i guess" he took the book from Haley and started to read to her "_So she was considering, in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain_" he stopped and looked at Haley "this is dumb. I don't wanna read..."

"come on Nathan, you're doing great" she smiled.

"alright.." he sighed and started to read once again "_..a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her._" he handed the book back to Haley "there I'm done"

she smiled and started to clap "very good.." she looked down and started to read "_There was nothing so very remarkable in that; nor did Alice think it so very much out of the way to hear the Rabbit say to itself "Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!" (when she thought it over afterwards it occurred to her that she ought to have wondered at this, but at the time it all seemed quite natural); but, when the Rabbit actually took a watch out of its waistcoat-pocket, and looked at it, and then hurried on, Alice started to her feet, for it flashed..._" before she could finish she was cut off.

"Are we gonna pretend like it didn't happen?"

Haley looked up at Nathan confused "what didn't happen?"

"the kiss Hales, the kiss.."

"I never said i was gonna pretend it didn't happen.. i just figured we should start on our project right away"

Nathan sighed "I don't want to Haley.."

she shook her head "Nathan i know you don't like English but i can't fail this project.."

"no I don't mean it like that.. i don't want to cause I can't think straight, cause all I think about is that kiss and how i just want to kiss you again.." he said in a hurry.

"oh.." she pushed a lose strain of hair behind her ear.

"oh? Is that it?"

"what else do you want me to say Nathan? The kiss was great, and I want to kiss you again too. But do you think that's a good idea? You just broke up with Rachel after how long of dating.. and i just had a odd break up with Damien even though I didn't date him that long.. I don't want to find out i was the reason you broke up with Rachel.. we barely..." once again she was cut off, but this time it was by his lips crashing down upon hers.


	12. Secret Kisses

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you guys, I hope you like. Now I'm not exactly sure where everything is gonna go with Peyton, Lucas, brooke, Jake storyline yet. So just watch out and see what happens. :)**

"what else do you want me to say Nathan? The kiss was great, and I want to kiss you again too. But do you think that's a good idea? You just broke up with Rachel after how long of dating.. and i just had a odd break up with Damien even though I didn't date him that long.. I don't want to find out i was the reason you broke up with Rachel.. we barely..." once again she was cut off, but this time it was by his lips crashing down upon hers.

At first Haley wasn't sure if she should kiss back, but then she sunk into it. Nathan's hand came up to cup her face as the kiss grew deeper, he knew he had to take it slow after what happened the first time he kissed her. After a few moments they finally broke apart and stared at each other "you were saying?" he smirked.

"uh.." Haley bit her lip not sure how to respond. "why did you just do that?"

"because I wanted to" he smiled "why was it wrong?"

"I don't know Nathan, I'm confused.." she noticed his smile fade "I don't mean it was bad.. it was really good, _really_ good.."

he smirked and stroked her cheek gently "then theres no problem" he leaned in to kiss her again, but she stopped him.

"Nathan we can't just continue to kiss each other when we aren't sure whats going on between us"

"yes we can, it's easy.." he leaned in and captured her lips once again, she tried to protest but sunk into it once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Three days had passed since the kiss that night in Haley's room, or shall we say the kissing. And it hadn't stopped after that, every time they got a chance and were alone they were sucking each others faces off. The only catch in the whole thing is that it was secret, they decided to have a secret thing until they exactly figured out what there was between them. Nathan loved it, and Haley well she loved the kissing she just was really confused about everything else.

Haley was on her way to history, well she thought she was. All of a sudden she was pulled into a empty classroom, and Nathan's lips were crashing down upon hers.

They pulled away and he smiled down at her "hey"

"hey.." she blushed "We can't be doing this here"

"we just did" he kissed her again "it's alright, no ones gonna catch us.."

"Nathan, i gotta get to history"

"no you dont.." he pulled her closer and started to kiss her neck softly.

"yes I do.." she pushed him away gently "i really do"

"Come on.. live in a little" he smirked.

"Nathan.." she glared at him and crossed her arms.

"oh boy" he sighed "am i in trouble?" he smirked "Are you gonna punish me tutorgirl?"

she rolled her eyes "perv.."

"hey you liked it yesterday when we were making out in the janitors closet." he smirked as he sat on one of the desks.

Haley just shook her head and couldn't help but smile "yeah, yeah... Nathan are you confused at all whats going on here?"

"uhh, we've been making out for the last 3 days?"

"yeah, i mean but what does that me"

He sighed and ran his hands through his hair "i don't really wanna talk about this Haley, we said we'd see where it took us... it's only been 3 days!"

"i know, but I thought by now..."

he motioned for her to come closer, once she did he took her hand in his "things take time, all i know is i enjoy kissing you.. and i hope you enjoy kissing me"

"oh believe me i know" she blushed and bit her lip "i mean.."

"you're cute" he pulled her close and slowly started to kiss her.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke looked up at the clock as she sat in history class, she didn't know where Haley was. Class had started 10 minutes ago and that girl was never late, and she never skipped. So where was she then?

"whatca thinking about Cheery?" a voice said breaking Brooke out of her thought.

She looked to see Lucas staring at her "nothing Broody" she smiled "just wondering where dear tutorgirl is.."

"Yeah it's weird shes late, her name being tutorgirl and all" he laughed "where's Jake?"

"infirmary.. he wasn't feeling good.." she smiled then sighed "lucky shift"

"yeah, i'd rather be sick then deal with classes" he smiled.

"i think we all would.. well all but Haley" Brooke laughed then noticed Haley walk in. "look who finally decided to show up"

"I wonder where she was" Lucas shrugged then turned back so he was looking forward.

"Haley James.." the teacher spoke "is there any reason why you are walking into my class 10 minutes late?"

"uh.." she stopped and looked at the teacher "i was in the bathroom... girl problems"

"oh.." then their teachers eyes widen "Oh!, umm.. next time just check in first and I'll give you a pass"

"alright" she nodded and went and took her seat next to Brooke. "hi.." Brooke turned and stared at her with this look on her face "what?"

"girl problems my ass" Brooke whispered "now where were you?"

"i was seriously in the bathroom" Haley put on a smile.

Brooke just nodded and looked back to the front of the classroom "uh huh alright, I will find out what you are up to"

"I'm not up to anything Brooke"

"whatever you say tutorgirl, you've been acting strange the last 3 days and I can't put my finger on it.." Brooke eyes widen "what happened with Nathan on Monday?"

"uh nothing, we studied and talked about Alice in wonderland.." Haley lied as she started to take the notes off the board.

"oh really? You guys didn't talk about the kiss?"

she shook her head "not really, i said it was a victory kiss.. and that's all what it was"

"Yeah right.. i saw that kiss it had more meaning in it then just 'heres a victory kiss for winning your first game Nathan" Brooke said trying t intimidate Haley.

"i do not sound like that!"

"Ms. James is there a problem?" the teacher asked looked back at Haley's sudden outburst.

Haley shot Brooke and glare than shoot her head "no sir.."

"Alright good.. now pay attention.."

- - - - - - - - - -

the rest of the day went by quickly, Nathan pulling Haley away for some quick kisses. Of course there was staring at practice, which Haley and Nathan both left early to work on their project. They were laying in her bed studying, well that's what it started out as. But after a little while, it progressed into a lot of making out. His hand gently stroked her exposed stomach right above her jeans.

"Nathan" she said between kisses.

He stopped and looked down at her "Yeah?"

she pushed him away and sat up "we really gotta study "she pushed her hair behind her ears.

He sighed and sat up "come on Hales.." he started to kiss her neck.

"Come on what.."

"we can study each others bodies"

"fine. But we will study" she smirked and turned to him kissing him once again. They laid down only to jump up moments later to the opening of the door.

"Oh my god!" Brooke yelled as he gym bag fell off her shoulders.

Nathan jumped off the bed and tried to fix himself up "uh hey Brooke.. we were just studying and she dropped her earring and I was trying to her find it.."

"And you're tongue ended up in her throat?" Brooke smirked as she put her hand on her hip and looked at Haley who look completely embarrassed.

"uh.. yeah.." he looked back at Haley then grabbed his bag "I should go.. I'll see you later Haley.." he walked pass Brooke "bye Brooke" and exited the girls room.

Brooke shook her head and smirked "I knew it!" she closed the door and walked over to Haley's bed and sat down "You and Nathan Scott are seeing each other"

"well.. actually we're just making out"

"_just_ making out?" Brooke turned and looked at Haley "what do you mean just making out?"

"what it sounds like, theirs no us.. we are just making out.."

"So you guys are friends with benefits?"

Haley shook her head "no, just making out"

Brooke laughed "Haley that can be considered Friends with benefits. I can't believe you are friends with benefits with Nathan Scott.."

"I'm not friends with benefits with him" she got up off her bed and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a sweatshirt and pulled it over her head.

"tutorgirl you so are!" Brooke smirked "i'm so proud of you.. and a little shocked at the same time"

"Why?"

"cause i mean i could see you and him dating, but i never thought i'd see you as the type of girl to just hook up with people.. it's a little different.."

"i'm not the type of girl to do that Brooke" she walked over to her bed and grabbed her books and shoved them into her book bag.

"then why are you doing it and not dating?"

Haley shrugged and sat down against her pillows picking up her teddy bear and holding it against her chest "i don't know.. we don't know, i guess we're not sure what our feelings our besides that we enjoy kissing each other.."

"Haley" Brooke said seriously then looked at her roommate "I know we haven't know each other that long, but i hope you can consider me a friend and all.. look at me and tell me are you happy with this arrangement?"

Haley shrugged "i guess.." she sighed and shook her head "not at all.."

"do you like Nathan?"

"I think so.. i mean he's nice, he's funny.. i mean his ex is a nut case and i heard of some of his history.. but i think I'm starting to like him"

Brooked put her hand on Haley's leg "then tell him girl, and if he doesn't want anything more than making out.. well that's your choice to make if you want to continue it.."

Haley nodded "thanks Brooke"

"no problem.." Brooke stood up and went over and grabbed her brush "Now details, how does he kiss?"

"He's really good" she smiled. "really good"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan rushed into his room and threw his bag down by his nightstand. Lucas turned off his stereo and looked up at his brother, he seemed a little on edge.

"uh are you alright dude?"

"huh, what? Uh yeah I'm fine" Nathan responded, but he didn't seem all there.

"uh Nathan..?" Lucas asked as he noticed something.

"yeah Luke?"

"Why are your lips all shiny?" he got up and walked over to his brother "Dude are you wearing lip gloss?"

"uh no, why would you ever think that?" Nathan said as he turned away looking in the mirror, he indeed had lip gloss smeared on his lips, he figured that's why Haley's lips felt so glossy and smooth.

"you totally do! Why?" Lucas asked.

"i think it looked good on me?"

Lucas rolled his eyes "I'm gonna forget you just said that gay comment and ask once again.. why are you wearing lip gloss, please tell me it's from making out with a girl?"

"Yeah.." he nodded and turned back to his brother "it's from a girl.."

"and who is this girl?"

Nathan just shrugged "just this girl I've been kissing.."

"Does her name start with a H and end with a Y?" Lucas smirked as he watched his brother fidget.

"uh maybe.." Nathan said looking down.

"are you alright? I thought you liked kissing Haley?"

Nathan shrugged and sat down on his bed "i did.. I do... i don't know its all complicated."

Lucas sighed and sat down on the edge of his brothers bed "tell me what's going on?"

"alright well.. when I went over their to work no the project the other day i ended up kissing her and all this stuff and we both really, _really_ like kissing each other. But i guess we're confused on our other feelings for each other, so we decided to continue to kiss and see what happens.. and it's been going great, but then Brooke walked in on us and I don't know what Haley's gonna tell her" Nathan rambled on.

"i think you like her" Lucas smiled.

"Why do you say that?" Nathan looked at his brother confused.

"cause you would never worrying this much about a girl you didn't like.." he smiled "i think you're worried Haley's gonna just say you're make out buddies and nothing more and it scares you cause you actually like her"

Nathan glared at Lucas "whatever.."

"Hey don't give me attitude cause I'm right"

Nathan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "I hate that you're always right"

"that's what being the older brother is all about" Lucas got up and walked back over to his bed.

"hey you're only a couple months older and i should have been the older brother"

Lucas just shook his head and picked up his book "keep telling yourself that, like how you don't like Haley.. but you really do"


	13. The Storm pt 1

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK, it's you guys that keep me writing this story. Well i hope you all enjoy this chapter. Theres Brucas, Jeyton and Naley interaction. So please leave your feedback on this chapter!**

The rain was pouring down and the wind was blowing as hard as it could. School had canceled classes for the day and advised all students to stay inside the dorms, but of course some didn't listen. One of those being the very own Brooke Davis, she was having a movie day with Haley and Jake when all of a sudden they got really hungry. Well since the mess hall was across campus and they didn't want anyone to leave the dorms, they were kinda in a jam. Well Brooke decided she'd go pick up food and bring it back, she wanted ice cream and Jake always picked out the bad kind. Well she was on her way back to the dorms, clutching the bag of food in her arms that was breaking apart from the rain.

"I am a idiot" she muttered "i'm gonna get hit by lightening or something" just than a large bolt of lightening hit close by causing Brooke to scream and drop her bag. "great" she bent down and started to pick it up.

"Hey let me help you" a voice said, she looked up to see Lucas. "Hey cheery"

"Broody what are you doing out in this storm it's terrible?"

"i should be asking you the same thing" he smiled at her then held up a bag of his own "I was getting food for me and Nathan, we're having a video game marathon"

"Ah exciting.." she gathered up her saturated bag and stood up "I guess I should be on my way"

Lucas stood up "yeah well.." he was cut off by a snapping sound above him, he looked up. "holy shit"

"LUCAS!" Brooke yelled as she looked up at a tree falling right above them.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Haley jumped from the thunder as she looked out the window trying to see if their was any sign of Brooke. She sighed and went and sat back down on her bed. Jake was sitting on the floor playing video games that he brought over even though Brooke told him there would be no video game playing.

"any sign of her?"

Haley shrugged "not that i can see, we have the worst view of the courtyard from this room"

"She'll be back soon, don't worry"

"you heard that tree snap! Hopefully she wasn't by it" haley said worried.

Jake paused his game and got up onto the bed next to Haley "haley, Brooke would stay away from snapping trees.. she's not that dumb" he laughed.

"shut up" she crossed her arms, but couldn't help but smile. "i'm just worried, storms scare me"

"i think rain is kinda hot" Jake shrugged.

She looked at him and laughed "alright Jake, weirdo.. but seriously i mean getting kissed in the rain is cute and all but huge storms like this. SCARY SHIT"

"yeah well.." Jake stopped mid sentence hearing a bunch of commotion in the hallway. "what the hell..." he got up and walked into the hallway "what's going on?"

"This huge Tree snapped in the courtyard, like it's blocked the whole thing, if anyone is at the mess hall they are stuck till the storm is done" Mouth answered.

"Jake, what's going on..?" Haley asked as she slowly walked into the hallway with her arms crossed.

He turned and looked at her "that snapping we heard was a tree in the courtyard, it's totally blocked off"

Haley's face dropped "oh god Brooke..."

"Is fine, she's probably just stuck in the mess hall.. try and call her"

"alright.." Haley reached into her pocket and grabbed her cellphone, she dialed Brooke's number and it just rang.. "she's not answering.."

"uh.." Jake ran his fingers through his hair, he knew Brooke had to be in the mess hall, wasn't she. "maybe she has no service"

Peyton and Nathan started to walk down the hall, Peyton ran over to Jake "Have you guys seen Lucas?"

"no why?" Jake asked confused.

"We went to get us food and he hasn't come back yet" Nathan answered, he looked towards Haley seeing she looked really scared and worried. "you alright?" he mouthed.

"a huge tree snapped in the courtyard and is totally blocking us off from the other buildings, including the mess hall." Jake explained to them, he saw Peyton's face dropped.

"oh god! What if he's hurt..." she looked towards Nathan "We've been calling his cellphone and he hasn't answered"

"Neither has Brooke, she went to get food to" Haley said in a weak voice.

"maybe they are stuck in the mess hall" Nathan said hopeful.

Haley just shook her head "they why aren't they answering their phones!?"

"thats it I'm going to fine Luke" Peyton demanded.

"no you're not Peyton, you are fucking crazy if you do" Nathan told her.

"Screw you Nathan, I'm going" she turned and ran down the hallway.

"i'll go after her and try to find Brooke alright Haley?" Jake said to his friend, she nodded and he headed down the hallway.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas pushed open the side door to the English wing, he walked in as he helped a limping Brooke into the corridor. The hallway was completely abandoned since classes were canceled, no one had stepped in them since yesterday they figured.

"We'll stay here, I don't want to have to make you limp all the way to the mess hall since you won't let me carry you" Lucas told her.

"I told you, you are not carrying me.. but you are gonna help me into one of these classrooms" Brooke told him.

He nodded and opened one of the English room doors, he flipped up the switch but no lights turned on "crap the tree must've knocked out some of the power lines.." he went and pulled out the teachers chair and placed Brooke in it "there, you're own personal wheely chair" he smiled.

"Well thank you very much" she giggled and looked around "This storm is terrible"

"I know, i don't think the schools ever had one this bad" he placed his bag on the desk and took off his jacket and placed it down as well.

"Thanks Lucas.."

he looked at her confused "for what?"

"for saving me out there" she smiled.

_**- - - - -FLASHBACK- - - - - -**_

"_LUCAS!" Brooke yelled as she looked up at a tree falling right above them. Lucas looked at her than back at the tree, all of a sudden he dove out of the way pulling Brooke to the ground. The Tree came down with a slam only feet away from them._

_Lucas sat up, his breathing was heavy. "wow" he looked at Brooke "Are you alright?"_

"_i think.." she sat up "my ankle stings though.." she gently rubbed it and winced "fuck."_

"_you must've twisted it when I pulled you down.." he stood up and bent down putting his arms around her._

"_What are you doing?!" _

"_I'm gonna carry you to the mess hall, that tree totally is blocking us from getting to the dorms"_

_She wiggled out of his grasp "you are not carrying me!'_

_Lucas stood up straight and looked down at her "Brooke you're hurt"_

"_I am not, just help me get there alright?" she tried to stand up by was having trouble with his ankle. Lucas pulled her up, and wrapped her arm around his neck and they started to walk away._

_**- - - - -END FLASHBACK- - - - - -**_

Lucas smiled at her "it was no big deal, I'm really sorry about hurting your ankle though"

Brooke shrugged "it's alright.."

"can I see it?" he asked, she nodded and slowly lifted her leg and placed her foot on the desk. He looked at it and touched it gently, she winced a little "sorry... i think it's gonna be alright, just a little twist"

Brooke nodded "good, I don't want Rachel using this as a way to become cheer captain.."

"you really hate her don't you?"

"yeah.. no offense to you, i mean I know she's your friend.."

Lucas started to crack up "me friends with Rachel? Oh you're funny.. I only put up with her cause Nathan was dating her.. thank god he's not anymore"

"yeah, i would kill myself if Jake dated her" Brooke smiled sweetly at him "So this Haley and Nathan thing"

"yeah.. i don't know exactly what's going on at the moment, but I think it be good for Nathan"

"really?" she tilted her head to the side and looked up at him as he took a seat on the desk.

"yeah, she seems really nice and level headed and he needs that..." he smiled softly at her "my brother isn't a terrible guy, i mean he can be a douche. I know first hand, but he's got a big heart and he doesn't let many people see that.. and like i think Haley would be good for him"

"Anything's better than Rachel.."

"Thats for sure, he was such a pussy for a while at the end of their relationship.. i had no clue why"

Brooke laughed softly "yeah.. but I think Nathan and Haley would be cute together"

- - - - - - - - - - -

"PEYTON ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Jake yelled as he followed her out into the pouring rain.

"Some say that" she yelled back as she continued to walk.

"Seriously Peyton, you have no coat on you can get sick!"

She stopped and turned around and looked at him "I really don't care.. i just wanna make sure Lucas is alright.. you don't have to follow me"

he stopped directly in front of her "i only came along to make sure my best friend was alright, nothing again you or Lucas, but i really don't care about anything but Brooke being alright.."

Peyton laughed "Are you in love with her or something? Cause hate to burst your balls I'm pretty sure she's into _my_ boyfriend" she turned and started to walk again.

"and what makes you say that!?"

she stopped once more and turned back around to look at him again "i see her staring at him, you think I'm blind!" she just shook her head "but seriously, if you love her and all.. make a move"

"just so you know, I don't love her... i mean she's my best friend and all, but that's it.."

"oh..." Peyton said softly "sorry... lets go.." she turned and started to head to the courtyard, once there they stopped in front of the huge tree.

"any idea how we're gonna get through this?"

"Climb" Peyton told him as she started to climb over the tree.

"you're crazy Peyton" he sighed and started to follow her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley continued to stare out of her and Brooke's bedroom window, besides having to worry about Brooke she was now worrying about Jake.

"get away from the window.." Nathan told her softly as he sat down on her bed.

"I wish I could see the courtyard better from this fucking window" she muttered.

"Hales, come on.. sit down next to me.." she looked at him and he smiled at her like a little boy "please?"

"fine.." she went and sat down next to him, he gently slid his arm around her petite waist.

"they are gonna be fine.. Brooke and Lucas are probably stuck in the mess hall with a bunch of people.. and Jake is hopefully bringing crazy Peyton to her senses about going out in the storm to find them.."

Haley sighed and slowly nodded "I hope you're right"

"just keep your mind off of it.."

"how am i suppose to do that?" she snapped at him.

"hales.." he looked at her in shock almost from her snappy attitude.

"sorry Nathan.."

"it's alright" he smiled devilishly at her.

"but seriously how am i suppose to do that?"

"i know a way" he smirked at her and pulled her closer.

She sighed "Nathan not now.."

"shh.." he leaned in and gently placed his lips against hers, at first she protested but she knew she wouldn't be able to for long so she just gave in.

moments later the thunder roared and lightening lit up the sky and the power went out in the dorms. Haley pulled away from Nathan and jumped "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god"

"hales, it's alright.. it's just the power"

"I know that Nathan... but I'm scared.." her voice sounded so weak.

"haley are you scared of storms?" she just shrugged "hales..."

"yes Nathan i am, alright... ever since i was little this time at my grandparents house.. it was terrible.." she buried her head in Nathan's chest as she heard thunder once again.

"Awe.." he slowly rubbed her back soothingly "it's alright, it's not that scary"

"yes it is" she spoke against his chest.

"come on look at me" he placed his hand under her chin and slowly brought her face to his, he gently kissed her then pulled away "I'll slow you a way to enjoy rain"

"and what is that?"

"by kissing me.." he smirked and slowly started to kiss her again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke sighed as she looked down at her cellphone "no service..."

'mine either" Lucas sighed as he tossed his phone on top of his jacket "probably cellphone tower got knocked down or something.."

"Haley and jake must be worried about me.. and Nathan and Peyton about you"

Lucas shrugged "Nathan maybe, I don't know about Peyton"

"why would you say that?" Brooke asked curious.

He just shrugged and stood up walking over to the window "it's really coming down out there..."

"Lucas don't change the subject" Brooke bit her lip after saying that, maybe she shouldn't butt into his personal life.

"Peyton's weird.. like i care about her, and I think she cares about me.. but i don't know.. sometimes i feel like we aren't right for each other.. I mean we have things in common, but i don't know.. sometimes i feel like she needs someone she has more stuff in common with than me.."

"that's a silly thing to say.. don't you love her?"

"i..."

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**What will happen next...**


	14. The Storm pt 2

**A/N: thanks for all the feedback. Well I hope you like this chapter. A lot of stuff happens. PLEASE leave your reviews after it so i know if it was actually good haha.**

"that's a silly thing to say.. don't you love her?"

"i..." Lucas took a deep breath and thought about it for a second, sure Peyton was a great looking girl an they did have things in common. Did was the thing though, lately they seemed to be on two different planets and he felt maybe it was more lust then love. "i don't think so anymore... i don't think I ever really did.."

Brooke stayed quiet for a minute not sure what to say. This was the guy of her dreams, and he was telling her he wasn't even in love with the girl he was dating "i'm sorry i asked.."

Lucas turned and looked at him, he smiled sweetly "don't be sorry, i'm glad I finally admitted it out loud." he sighed and walked over to her, he took a seat on the teachers desk "She's a really nice girl don't get me wrong, but sometimes i feel like we are together for the sake of being together.. while there's probably the right person out their for each of us but we are to chicken shit to break up and actually find that person.."

"are you gonna break up with her?"

He just shrugged, he knew he should but he didn't know exactly how to go about it "i don't know.. i mean maybe.. like" he sighed out of frustration. "relationships are complicated for me.."

Brooke smiled sweetly and asked "why do you say that?"

he just laughed and shook his head "you don't know my father... my father is the worst person ever at relationships, see.. you may have heard some of it but i'll tell you. My dad and my mom were high school sweethearts.. yadda yadda. My mom got pregnant, my dad went off to college and met my step mother Deb. She got pregnant with Nathan and left my mom alone. At first my mom wanted my dad to have no part in my life, but she felt it was my choice to make eventually and she thought it may be good if me and Nathan grew up together.. so on weekends and vacations i would stay with my dad and me and Nathan kinda fought all the time when we were little like boys do. But eventually we got close and my dad and step mom saved up a enough money to send me and Nate here with my moms consent cause he wanted us to be great on the basketball team.."

"that doesn't really sound all that bad"

"well see my dad pushed me and Nathan all our lives to be good at basketball. We'd train day and night and for a while we hated the sport, our dad would always say with the way we acted we would never be as good as he was.."

Brooke pursed her lips and spoke softly "oh.. i really don't get what this has to do with relationships.."

"oh yeah.." Lucas laughed slightly "sorry when I start talking about my dad I kinda go off topic.. well first my dad and my moms relationship was shit.. he said he'd be back for her and me and went and got another girl pregnant, great role model. And then my step mom, shes a real awesome lady, but a real problemed lady.. the way our dad pushes me and Nathan it drove her to drink and pop pills.. have a affair.. and its like our dad is slowly destroying her.. and sometimes i'm afraid that will happen to me.."

Brooke leaned forward and placed her hand on top of his "Don't worry broody, you are nothing like him.." she smiled sweetly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton and Jake finally got over the tree, Jake looked utterly pissed. "I can't believe you just made me climb over that tree Peyton.."

"whatever Jake, there was no other way.."

"we could've just stayed in the dorms and wait till they cleared it.." he huffed.

"i wanted to make sure Lucas was alright.."

He sighed "You know he is Peyton.. you didn't want to make sure he was alright, you wanted to see if he was with a another girl.. that girl being Brooke"

Peyton stopped in her footsteps and turned around to face him "what did you say?"

"I think you heard me pretty loud and clear.. weren't you just the one saying Brooke likes him, and then when me and Haley said Brooke was missing you went frantic, cause you know that Lucas and Brooke could probably be a better couple then you and him..." before he could finish a hand came across his face.

Peyton stared him directly in his face after having slapped him 'how dare you say that to me Jake.." she started to cry.

"oh god.." he sighed "Peyton i'm sorry.."

"don't be."

"but..." he was cut off.

"dont be! Cause you're right!"

Jake's jaw dropped "huh?"

"You're right Jake.. I was afraid Lucas and Brooke were stuck together, talking and laughing and then he realizes she's that prefect girl for him" she wiped her cheek.

"Don't say that Peyton.. he loves you"

"Reality check Jake.. me and Lucas are full of problems. I swear we just stay together for the sake of being together, me being a cheerleader, him being a basketball player... any real feelings besides sexual have been gone for a while.." she bit her lip to try to stop crying. "the worst part is i find myself falling for someone else.."

"really?" Jake asked surprised, truth be told he thought Peyton and Lucas had a alright relationship, he knew they fought but he didn't know anything else. "Who?"

"you..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel and Damien were in the middle of going at it, Rachel laid there under him looking really bored. He continued to grunt, she rolled her eyes and pushed him off.

He stared at her "Why the hell did you just do that?"

"i'm not in the mood.."

"are you thinking of that ex of yours?" Damien's fists clutched "i'll beat his ass i swear..."

Rachel placed her finger to his lips cutting him off "Damien don't try to talk tough, you simply are.."

he glared at her and sat up "screw you Rachel.."

"Weren't you just doing that?" she smirked.

"i dont get you.. are you using me for my body?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh "ha ha, i didn't know I was sleeping with a girl? But to tell you the truth i've had better girls then you in bed"

"What..?" he asked in shock "You've gone lesbo?"

she shook her head and sat up pulling the blanket up enough to keep her chest covered "you are almost as big of a idiot as Tim, i did not go Lesbo.. I experimented.."

"with girls?" a smirk creep across his lips "tell me about it?"

she pushed his chest "no.. but i'll tell you this they know how to use their mouths" she smirked and licked her lips.

"oh really, I bet i can do better" he leaned in and started to kiss her neck, only to be denied and pushed away "What the fuck Rachel, talk about ruining the moment"

"There's no moment here Damien. You're a idiot.."

"I'm the idiot, you're little miss cock tease over here"

she laughed "oh please you like it.. hey how about we get dressed and visit the rest of the dorm and play some games?"

"What kind of games?"

"Games that afterwards you'll get a big reward" she licked her lips.

"i like the sound of that"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley and Nathan laid in her bed, surrounded by the recently lit candles. They were just laying there enjoying each others company.

"I hope Brooke doesn't mind me using all these candles" Haley smiled.

"why would she, they are candles.. they are suppose to be used"

she just laughed "little do you know about females.. girls like to use candles as decoration"

"i don't see the point" he smiled at her, giving her nose a little kiss.

"its just a girl thing" she smiled once again "you know when I first met you i thought you were really nice and everything but i thought you were probably a huge asshole too"

"i use to be, i try not to be.. I don't wanna turn into my dad" Haley watched as his face dropped at the mention of his father.

"You guys don't get along much do you?"

he just shrugged and turned to lay on his back "it's complicated.. he's made a lot of mistakes and is a hurtful person and I dont want to end up like him"

"i don't think you will.." she stopped when she heard her phone go off, she shoot up and looked for it. When she grabbed it she could see it was a text message from Brooke "it's Brooke.." she opened it and began to read it.

_Hey tutorgirl, i'm safe with Lucas in the..._

"in the what!?" Haley yelled out trying to get the rest of the text message. "crap.."

Nathan sat up and looked at her concerned "Everything alright?"

"kinda, Brooke is safe with Lucas.. but it cut off where the are"

"they are together?" his eyes widened.

"Yeah.." she looked to see his face "is that a problem?"

"for Peyton it may be.." he shrugged.

"what do you mean like that?"

"I think Peyton is jealous of Brooke, don't quote me on that one though.."

"she's jealous of Brooke.." she couldn't help but laugh, Nathan looked at her like she was crazy "sorry, but i'm pretty sure Brooke is jealous of Peyton for dating Lucas.."

"why would she be?" he smirked "she likes him doesn't she!? I knew it, I told Lucas but he didn't believe me..."

"Wait! You told Lucas Brooke likes him?"

he nodded slowly "yeah kinda, well I had a feeling she did.."

"oh boy" Haley shook her head and fell back against her bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"me!? What do you mean me?" Jake was shocked, confused, he was just a lot of things all at once.

"Jake I think I have feelings for you"

"You can't say that Peyton" he ran his fingers through his soaking wet hair "you're with Lucas and i.. i..."

"you, you what?"

"you just can't say that alright! Its too comp.." before he could finish he was cut off with Peyton's lips crashing down upon his.

- - - - - - - - - -

Brooke and Lucas sat there in silence for a bit, either of them not really knowing what to say. "so Brooke..." Lucas finally spit out.

"yeah?"

"Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

she sat their in silent for a moment, what she was gonna say well i'm totally utterly in love with you so I am hoping you break up with Peyton and date me "uh, i guess i haven't find the right guy"

"I bet you will.. really soon too" he smiled sweetly at him.

"i can only hope, right?"

"tell me something about you Brooke Davis.. something that many people don't really know.."

she put her finger on her chin as she thought about it, then a smirk came on her features "i wanna be a designer.."

"Really, have you ever made anything?"

"a couple things, i don't think they are that good though"

he smiled at her, that damn Scott smile, she knew Nathan had it but did Lucas have to also "i bet they are fantastic"

"you're just saying that" she blushed "now Broody, tell me something no one knows about you"

"Hmm, thats a toughy"

"Think hard!" Brooke exclaimed.

He laughed "i am, I am.." he thought for a minute then smiled "if Basketball doesn't work out.. i wanna be a writer"

"do you write a lot?"

he shrugged "kinda, I have been writing this novel for a long time but no one knows about it"

"really?" Brooke perked up "i'd love to read it sometime.."

"show me some of your designs and i'll show you the novel.. deal?" he held out his hand for her to shake it.

"Deal!" she took it and shook it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After laying there for a while, Nathan started to tickle Haley, which turned into little kisses which then turned into a full on make out session. But it was suddenly disrupted when a knock came at the door.

"i gotta get that" Haley said between kisses.

Nathan smirked against her lips "no you don't.."

"Nathan" she smiled and pulled away "it's probably Jake.."

Nathan sighed "fine, but hurry back..."

she got up off the bed and walked backwards towards the door, smiling all the way. When she finally got to the door she opened it only to have her face drop "What do you want Damien?"

"I came to bring a pretty girl flowers..." his worlds trailed off seeing Nathan laying in Haley's bed, and from the way the bed looked something was definitely going on here "what the hell is this?"

"What the hell is what Damien?" she asked irritated.

"you told me you didn't break up with me for this loser.."

Haley finally had a enough of this creep "Damien the only loser around here is you and..."

"Hales i'll deal with this.." Nathan walked over to the door and looked at Damien "what do you want here?" he looked at the flowers and laughed "trying to bring Haley flowers to win her back? Cause that's not happening"

"And why is that?" Damien asked with such a harsh tone.

"Cause Haley is my girlfriend.."

"your what!?" Damien and Haley asked at the same time.

"you heard me, Haley is my girlfriend.. now take these" Nathan pushed the flowers into Damien's chest "sorry excuse for flowers and go have sex with my ex girlfriend who you were sleeping with when you were still dating my now girlfriend and get a life.. bye" he slammed the door in Damien's face and turned to Haley "hopefully he won't show his face around here anymore" he looked at Haley, who seemed to be standing there dumbfounded "Are you alright Hales?"

"did you just call me your girlfriend?"

Nathan shyly smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair "Yeah I did.. is that alright?"

"uh I guess... what does it mean though?"

"well i guess it would mean.. Haley would you be my girlfriend?"

she smiled "Yeah Nathan I would.." she went over and wrapped her arms around the neck and leaned in for a soft kiss.


	15. some people change for the worse

Since the storm things had been awkward for everyone, well everyone but Haley and Nathan. It had been almost 2 weeks since that day and no one really talked about what happened, besides the fact Nathan and Haley were a new couple. Jake and Peyton's kiss was just between them, and Brooke and Lucas' bonding wasn't really talked about. Now for the Lucas and Peyton relationship, it was strange they avoided each other like the plague unless they needed to be around each other.

It was Friday afternoon and Lucas laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, and Nathan was sitting in his bed doing homework. "okay this is really weird" Nathan pointed out.

"what is?" Lucas asked not breaking his stare at the ceiling.

"me doing homework and you laying there troubled about something, usually it's the other way around.."

"oh."

"oh?" Nathan raised his eye brow and put down his pen in his text book and closed the book placing it on his nightstand. "What's going on Luke?"

"nothings going on"

"uh yes there is.. ever since the storm"

"don't bring up the storm Nathan" Lucas said with such a harsh tone.

Nathan was taken back for a minute, Lucas was never a harsh person "uh alright.. sorry i asked"

"I think i'm gonna break up with Peyton"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I think i'm gonna break up with Lucas." Peyton sighed as she looked through her magazine.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom with a look of shock "Excuse me could you repeat that, cause i'm pretty sure i heard you say you're gonna break up with Lucas and that's gotta be wrong"

Peyton sighed once again and closed her magazine, she sat up and brought her legs close to her "you didn't hear me wrong.. i'm gonna break up with Lucas"

"uh why.. you guys were the it couple of Tree Hill Academy" Rachel placed her hand on her hip.

"_were_ being the key word there, but so were you and Nathan.." she looked at picture of her and Lucas on her nightstand "but did you actually care about him or was it for appearance?" she picked up the picture and ran her fingers over it. They looked happy, and once upon a time they were happy but it hadn't been like that for a really long time. "cheerleader and basketball player together.."

"uhh.." was all Rachel could say, Peyton never got into these deep conversations with her.

Peyton looked up at her best friend "i see Nathan now with Haley and he looks truly happy, and I know you don't wanna hear that but..."

"you're right I don't wanna hear that" Rachel said with attitude and walked over to her dresser and pulled out a shirt and put it on.

"Rachel you know i'm right" she got up off her bed and walked over to Rachel. "Lucas and Nathan were the most popular boys in the school, and we wanted to be the top girls in this school so we dated them for the sake of dating them!"

"we were always popular Peyton"

Peyton sighed "yeah we were popular for cheerleaders, then we started to date them everyone wanted to date us. But it shouldn't be about that, I didn't want to be that popular after a while. And it shouldn't matter who you date! I mean come on, you should be happy with Damien.. and" before Peyton could finish what she was saying Rachel cut her off.

"for you information i don't like Damien that way.." Rachel smirked "he's just really good in bed"

"so it's just about sex?" she shook her head.

"uh of course?" Rachel rolled her eyes "whats up with you today Peyton, when did you grow a mind?"

"what happened to you, you were never like this.. you use to care about things.. you use to want a great relationship.." she sighed "Then you just wanted to treat guys like trophy's, you never even liked Nathan and he stopped his whole bad boy image for you and you did nothing for him. You are a fucking bitch"

"Excuse me!" Rachel just smiled and put a smile on "i'm just gonna pretend you didn't say that, you're just all worked up about Lucas"

"i'm not.. you've changed.. i don't like it anymore" Peyton walked to the door, she opened it and looked to Rachel one more time before walking out and slamming the door behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke and Haley were both in their room trying to get ready for their night, Brooke and Jake we're gonna pick up Jenny and take her out to dinner and hang out around town. Haley on the other hand was trying to get ready for her first official date with her boyfriend Nathan.

"you are all smiles lately tutorgirl" Brooke smirked "that Scott boy has done something to you"

"I know.." Haley blushed "there's just something about him"

"I told you i was right about you guys getting together" Brooke blew on her nails then wiped them on her chest. "i'm just that good"

Haley slapped her playfully with the shirt in her hand "Shut up" she smiled "But yeah you were right"

"so what are you gonna wear tonight?" Brooke asked as she finished applying her make up, she herself was dressed in jeans and a white tank top with a black blazer over it.

"i think this.." Haley showed off her outfit, it was black leggings and a forest green tunic with brown leaves on it.

Brooke looked it over and smiled "i know it, my fashion sense might just be rubbing off on you"

Haley just laughed "ha ha, yeah thanks.. so what are you and the Jakester doing tonight?"

"oh nickname?" Brooke smirked. "we're picking up jenny and going to get pizza.. maybe when we get back you and Nathan can hang out with us"

"yeah i'll run it by him.." Haley smiled "now i'm gonna do my hair" she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Brooke smiled "have fun!" she sighed and frown slightly, she hadn't really talked much to Lucas since the storm, she couldn't figure out if it was because she was afraid of not. Him telling her he didn't love Peyton made her want him even more, but at the same time she felt bad for Peyton. She sighed and went back to getting ready.

- - - - - - - - -

Nathan's jaw dropped at Lucas' statement. "did you just sat you're gonna dump Peyton?"

Lucas propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his brother "Yeah I did.."

"Wow that's a shocker.."

"Really?" Lucas shook his head "I mean we always fight and all that stuff.."

"yeah I know that. But it's more a shocker it took so long"

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucas defended.

"like you said all you guys do is fight and have sex.. and to think about it you guys have been acting really weird since the storm.." Nathan smirked "did something happen with Brooke Davis?"

"what.." Lucas sat up and shook his head "no.. i mean we talked, really talked and it was nice"

"so no kissing?" Nathan smirked once again.

"dude no, and get that stupid goofy grin off your face before I smack it off" Lucas sighed "And anyways Brooke isn't interested in me.."

"i wouldn't say that" Nathan got up and walked over to the mirror.

"excuse me?" Lucas' perk up a little "do you know something i don't know..?"

"how would i?" Nathan smirked as he checked how he looked in the mirror for his date.

"um because your new girlfriend is Brooke's roommate"

"I know nothing.. or do i.." Nathan walked towards the door "but I gotta jet for my date see you later" he opened the door and walked out.

- - - - - - - - - -

Brooke and Jake were walking the school grounds heading to the parking lot where Jake had to his car parked, they were going to get Jenny and go out to eat. They were locked arm and arm laughing and such. Jake stopped when he noticed Peyton sitting under a tree looking confused.

"Hey Brooke, i'll be right back.." he dropped her arm and started to head over to Peyton.

Brooke stood their dumbfounded "uh alright?" her best friend had just left her to go check on Peyton Sawyer who seemed to be looking rather sad, perhaps Lucas had broken up with her already.

"hey Peyton" Jake went over and squatted down in front of her. "you alright?"

Peyton quickly wiped her face "Yeah i'm fine.."

"no you're not..." he sighed "You're crying Peyton, did something happen with Lucas?"

"no it didn't and im not crying.. i'm tearing a little" she sighed "just some shit with Rachel, i feel like my best friend is not my best friend anymore you know what I mean? She makes these terrible choices and...and i'm just confused on things about Lucas.." she stopped when she noticed Brooke standing there waiting for Jake. "oh god you're busy with Brooke.. i'm sorry you guys go have fun"

"don't be sorry, she doesn't mind.."

Peyton looked at him "yes she does, she hates me cause of Rachel.."

"you don't know that and I highly doubt that" he smiled at her. "but i actually do have to be somewhere, feel better" he stood up "and maybe if Rachel's not the person she use to be then maybe you guys aren't meant to be friends and as for Lucas, you'll decide what the right thing to do was" he walked away and back over to Brooke "sorry about that"

"What was that about?" Brooke asked as she put her hand on her hip.

"nothing?" Jake said confused "I was just seeing if she's okay.. you know me always trying to help a person in need"

"yeah well.. i don't know lets go before Nikki kills you for picking up Jenny late" she relinked arms with him and they started towards Jake's car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A knock came at Haley's door, she quickly stood up and looked in the mirror one last time. When she felt she looked good she went over to the door and opened it. A smile appeared on her face when she say a smirking Nathan Scott on the other end.

"Hello gorgeous.." he smiled.

She blushed "hey there yourself superstar.."

"you ready to go?"

"mhm, let me just grab my coat" she turned and walked into the room, grabbed her coat and purse then walked into the hall shutting the door behind her. "ready" 

"fantastic" he held out his arm, she smiled and slipped her arm into his. "so where's Brooke tonight?"

"her and Jake went to pick up Jenny" Haley told him.

"oh who's Jenny?"

"Jake's daughter" realizing what she had just said she quickly put her hand over her mouth "Crap"

"jake has a daughter?" he raised his eyebrow as he opened the door to the stairwell for her.

"uh, yeah. But forget i said anything.." she grinned.

He shook his head and they started down the stairs "already done.."

"So where are we going?"

Nathan smirked and shook his head "nope you don't get to know until we get there" he looked at her sweetly "but believe me it's really nice"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton took a deep breath and knocked on Lucas' door, after a moment she opened it and stuck her head in side. Lucas was sitting on his bed listening to music and reading one of those books he loved. She couldn't help but smile, he was a great person, but just not the person for her anymore.

"Hey" she spoke softly.

He looked towards the door and saw her "oh hey, come in.."

she nodded and walked in, she shut the door slowly behind her and walked over taking a seat on his bed "Lucas we gotta talk?"

he sighed and nodded "Yeah we really do.."

they both took a deep breath and ended up saying the same thing at the same moment "this isn't working out anymore"

Peyton stared at him "you feel the same way?"

he nodded "Yeah.." he ran his fingers through his hair "i think i like someone else Peyton, and I didn't want to hurt you or.." he was cut off before he could finish.

"you're not hurting me" she smiled sweetly "i thought I was gonna hurt you.. but apparently not"

"i'm sorry.."

"don't be sorry for anything, you're a great guy Lucas and I hope we can always be friends but i don't want us to end up like Rachel and Nathan.. you go be happy with whoever you like and smile like your brother has been lately.. i'll always love you Lucas Scott.." she kissed his cheek and got up and walked out of the room.

Lucas kinda sat their dumbfounded for a moment, letting everything soak in. he didn't expect it to go that easy at all, Peyton actually wished him luck with the new girl he liked. He smiled "i need to tell her"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After walking for a while, a long while it felt to Haley, they finally stopped "We're here" Nathan told her with a smile.

She looked forward to see a little picnic set up in this beautiful field by the lake at the end of the school grounds "how did you do this?"

"I have my ways" he smiled and led her over to the blanket "i know we've been going out for almost 2 weeks and i'm a jerk who didn't ask you out on a real date till tonight so I wanted to make it special"

"Who knew Nathan Scott had a sweet side" she winked at him as she sat down on the blanket. "mm, something smells good"

he took a seat across from her and opened the basket and pulled out a bowl of mac and cheese "Brooke said it was your favorite.."

"it is! It's the food of the gods" she smiled "That Brooke is a sneaky girl, did she know about all of this?"

He nodded "Yeah, i asked her what she would think would be a nice date.. me and Rachel never had nice dates or anything.."

"Well it's perfect, but anytime with you has been perfect lately.."

he smiled at her and leaned in "Haley i'm really falling for you"

"good" she smiled and lightly kissed him "cause i'm really falling for you too"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas rushed down the hallway, running pass people. He finally stopped in front of Haley and Brooke's door, he took a deep breath and knocked.


	16. Ed Gein & Costumes

**A/N: sorry for the lack of update in over a week, i'm moving out for school so i wasn't home at all. But here you go, hope you guys enjoy! And keep the feedback coming, cause that's what makes me keep writing.**

Lucas rushed down the hallway, running pass people. He finally stopped in front of Haley and Brooke's door, he took a deep breath and knocked. He looked around and smiled at the people passing by, he waited patiently for a answer but no one did. He sighed deeply, turned on his heel and walked away down the hallway.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was now Sunday night, everyone was in the dorms doing what they please, well at least everyone should be in their dorms. People were excitedly planning their events for the following night, which happened to be October 31st, which everyone knows is Halloween. Haley and Brooke were relaxing in Brooke's bed eating some popcorn and watching a movie about Ed Gein, which both of them were creeped out by.

"tutorgirl" Brooke whined "Can't we watch like Texas Chainsaw Massacre or something?"

Haley broke her gaze from the movie and looked to Brooke "you do realize that movie was based on Ed Gein right?" Haley pointed to the tv then looked back at it "Besides that movie scares the crap out of me"

"and this doesn't bug you out! This actually happened tutorgirl, Texas Chainsaw was just a fake horror movie loosely based on it! Well this is actually events that happened in this creepy old man who was a virgin cause his mother was crazy life."

Haley laughed "it's almost a amazing when you sound smart"

"well..." she stopped herself mid sentence "did you just call me dumb?"

"Never, but seriously Texas Chainsaw creeps me out, and this.. well i have to watch it for class"

Brooke sighed and crossed her arms "why'd you have to get assigned Ed Gein? Why couldn't you get the son of sam, then we could've watched Summer of Sam, I love that movie"

Before Haley could respond a knock came at the door causing both girls to scream and hide under Brooke's pillow.

"AH! It's Ed Gein he's come to kill us and make us human furniture!!!" Brooked whined.

Haley took a deep breath and looked at Brooke "he wouldn't Knock Brooke"

"oh yes he would! He's tricky like that"

Haley sat up and shook her head "He's also dead.." she got up and walked over to the door.

"Haley don't open it, it could be a killer!"

"Brooke, it's probably Jake" she opened the door to see Nathan "or Nathan" she smiled "Hey"

"are you girls alright?" he asked confused "I thought i heard screaming"

"yeah.." she nodded then motioned towards Brooke as she pulled her head out from underneath her pillow ""Brooke thought you were Ed Gein.. we're watching a movie on him"

All Nathan could do was laugh as Haley motioned for him to come into the room "isn't that guy dead?"

"Yes he is... but then again so is Jason Vorhees and he still kills people. And Michael Myers has all these crazy things happen to him that should kill him, but he's not dead" Brooke explained.

Haley just laughed "and those are just _movies_ tigger"

"but you're afraid of them"

Haley shrugged "they have scary moments"

"don't worry they won't come kill you, i'll protect you" Nathan said then laughed "But I don't know about Brooke"

Brooke glared at him and flung her pillow at his head "Very funny" she got up from her bed and started to walk towards the bathroom "I hope Freddy Kruger gets you in your nightmares tonight"

"ah not after you Brooke, ladies first of course" he smirked.

She gave him the finger then went into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. Haley smiled and swatted his arm "don't say things like that her, I think she's really scared"

"it's just fun and games Hales.. besides they are movie characters they aren't _actually_ gonna kill you guys"

"YOU NEVER KNOW!" Brooke's voice yelled from the bathroom.

Haley shook her head, she crossed her arms and looked at Nathan "what you doing here anyways Nathan?"

"well I wanted to make sure you're coming with me to Tim's Costume Halloween Party tomorrow night at his parent's beach house.."

"OF COURSE SHE IS!" Brooke yelled once again from the bathroom.

"thanks Brooke" Haley laughed then nodded "of course i will... now what's your costume?"

"Lucas has this great idea that i should be batman and he'll be Robin" Nathan started to explain but was cut off by Brooke running out of the batman.

"oh my god that's a great idea! And Haley you can be bat girl or cat woman or something like that" she clapped her hands together happily.

"I don't know about that" Haley hesitated, sure it be a cool idea but the outfits she'd have to wear. "i was actually thinking about going as Snow White."

"and Nathan can be prince charming !!! i love it!"

Nathan and Haley both shut Brooke a glare "Brooke..."

"ahh, i see.. This is a Taco and Burrito conversation... Nachos.." brooke slightly laughed as she slowly back up "i'll go watch the movie" she went and sat down on her bed.

"Well I'd really like us to do a costume that goes together.." Nathan smirked "Batman rules, and you'd be hot as Batgirl.."

"Don't say that..." Haley sighed.

"Why not? You'd like good in the costume.."

"No I wouldn't Nathan, Rachel would.. I wouldn't.."

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hairs "it's up to you Hales.. just let me know what costume you're doing and if you wanna match" he turned and headed out of the room. Haley sighed and leaned against the door after he walked out.

Brooke went to open her mouth "Brooke Davis don't say a word.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel stood in front of the mirror checking herself out in this skimpy red devil's costume "so what do you think, the slutty devil or the slutty angel?"

Peyton rolled her eyes and spoke in almost a mocking voice "Why not the slutty Rachel?"

Rachel turned and glared at Peyton "you have been such a grouch since you and Pucas broke up" she turned back to the mirror "hmm I think i'll be the devil, it's more me.."

"yeah" Peyton rolled her eyes once again and went back to her drawing.

"what is that silly doodle you are doing?"

"nothing.." it fact it was Rachel in front of the mirror, looking like well a slut. "just a doodle"

"so what is your costume for tim's party?"

"I don't know" Peyton just shrugged.

"you don't know! Halloween's tomorrow, we have to be the hottest two girls there.."

"i'll go to the costume store tomorrow alright?" Peyton said in a snappy tone.

"whatever Peyton.." Rachel rolled her eyes and went back to checking herself out in the mirror.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After not very educational day of classes, Haley, Brooke and Jake rushed over to the local costume stores to see what they had left.

"so are you gonna see if they have a batgirl costume?" Brooke asked nudging her friend in the side while winking.

"I'm not being batgirl I don't have the body for the outfit.." Haley sighed and walked up to the counter "Hello.."

"hi.." the guy answered while chewing gum or something "come to get what few costumes we have left?"

Haley nodded "Yeah.. do you have a snow white costume?"

the guy pulled out his book and looked through it "Yes we do.."

"do you have a batgirl costume?" Brooke asked smirking.

The guy looked down at his book and shook his head "nope.."

"I'll take Snow white.." Haley smiled.

"Alright.. and for you two?" he asked looking between Jake and Brooke.

"what do you have?" Jake asked looking around the almost bear store.

"hm let's see, lets see" he looked through his book "we have Prince Charming, a hot dog, Peter Pan, Wendy, tinkerbell, Jack Sparrow, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker..."

Brooke cut the guy off "i'll take tinkerbell and he'll take Peter Pan.."

"Alright.." the guy walked out from behind the counter and into the back room.

"Peter Pan?" Jake sighed "can't i be Han Solo?"

"No" Brooke smiled.

"Peter Pan will be really... adorable" Haley giggled.

"You're so not helping Haley"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Dude they are so gonna be out of Batman and Robin cause you took too long to decide.." Lucas complained to his brother as they walked into the local costume store.

"shut up" Nathan sighed and walked up to the counter "Hey we are looking for some costumes.."

"Aren't we all.. it being Halloween and all"

"Yeah... do you have Batman and Robin?" Lucas asked.

"Let me check" the guy pulled out his book and looked through it "sorry that costume was really popular this year"

"Fuck.." Lucas sighed.

"umm, could you tell me if a Haley James got a costume here?" Nathan asked hopeful

"one second" he looked down and nodded "Yes, she rented a Snow White Costume.." he smiled at Nathan "we do have Prince Charming left.."

"I'll take it" Nathan smirked and looked towards Lucas.

"Great, what am I gonna be.." Lucas sighed, he was so looking forward to be Robin.

"well we have a hot dog, Jack Sparrow, Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, Dracula, Barney, A caveman.."

"oh god" Lucas sighed "i'll take... umm.. Han Solo?"

"alright, let me go get those"

Nathan laughed "Han Solo?"

"Why do you find that so funny... i mean you're being Prince Charming and you are the farthest thing from Charming little brother"

"Shut up.. now lets just rent these costumes and go have a good time at Tim's tonight alright"

"alright, but it better be fun.."

**Next chapter will be a lot of drama and fun.**


	17. Halloween

**A/N: I really love all the feedback you guys give me! Well i wasn't gonna update today but then I changed my mind. I was in a good mood since I got the job i went to interview for the other day and hopefully it works out. Well i promised you drama this will contain some drama. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

-----------

Halloween night, the school would let kids go off campus but they were warned not to get into any trouble. Tim's family's beach house was not to far from the school so he decided to throw a huge party. And that it was a huge party, tons of people were there all in costumes of course. Nathan and Lucas finally entered the party, Lucas shook his head and sighed.

"I can't believe i'm dressed as Han Solo.. i wanted to be Robin" he laughed "but that's not as bad as seeing you in tights"

"shut up" Nathan glared at him. "and if you were Robin you'd probably have to wear tights"

"no" Lucas shook his head.

"Yes"

"No.. shut up, at least Robin's cool.. Prince Charming is gay"

"Whatever Han Solo, where's chewy?" Nathan smirked.

"Hey dawgs, glad you made it!" Tim said as he walked over wearing a diaper.

"Tim please don't tell me you're wearing a diaper" Nathan shook his head in disbelief.

"I'm the baby new year" Tim beamed.

Lucas rolled his eyes "Great choice Tim.. uh where's the keg?"

"deck" Tim answered, Lucas nodded and walked away from them. "So where's the old ball and chains?"

Nathan sighed "don't call Haley that, she's coming with Jake and Brooke.. i'm gonna go Join Lucas on the deck" he walked away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A little while later Jake, Haley and Brooke arrived dressed as Peter Pan, Snow White and Tinkerbell. They mingled the party a little, Brooke of course showing off her costume. All the while Haley was trying to find Nathan, they barely talked in school that day. Finally she spotted him but he wasn't wearing a batman costume, but a prince charming one.

"what are you doing?" she asked walking up to him.

"Hello Snow White" he smirked.

"Nathan why are you dressed as Prince Charming?" she asked as she pulled him by his arm to the side.

"They were out of batman..." he smiled then confessed "And i asked what costume you rented.."

"really?" she smiled. "but.."

"No buts Snow White.." he smirked and leaned into kiss her.

"god they are too cute" Brooke said as her and Jake leaned against the wall. "i wish a boy would dress up to match me"

"Tinkerbell doesn't have a match though.. besides.." Jake stated.

"Don't say it.."

"hey Tinkerbell" Tim smirked as he came up next to her "Wanna see what's in my diaper?"

she turned and looked at him "Tim you better rethink what you just said or i will make you eat fairy dust.."

"uh.. i'm gonna go over there" Tim said as he walked over to a group of girls "hey ladies wanna see what's in my diaper.."

"He's such a idiot" Brooke sighed then looked at Jake, she instantly knew something was bothering him "what's wrong?"

he shrugged "nothing.. well I don't know.."

"Jake what's wrong?"

"i wanted to take Jenny out trick or treating " he sighed "but Nikki said no and I'm scared i'm gonna lose her at the upcoming trial"

"you're not gonna lose her Jake.. you're everything she's got.. Nikki is unstable and.."

"and there for her.."

"no shes not" Brooke placed her hand on Jake's shoulder "her parents are there for her, you are one of the only people actually allowed to leave school grounds during the week and you go see her to make sure shes alright.. and you are getting a great education so you can get into a great college so that you can get a great job and give her everything she needs"

Jake smiles "Brooke sometimes you say the best things to cheer me up" he pulled her into a hug.

"Hey what are friends for.. now go get me a beer please" she smiled.

"of course tink" he turned and walked onto the deck.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel walked out onto the deck smirking widely "I look hot.. i can't believe you're dressed like that Peyton.."

"it's the only costume they had that i would wear Rachel" Peyton sighed as she stepped outside dressed in a Wendy costume.

"Well you look like a five year old" she smirked at her best friend "but i must admit you do have the hair for it"

"thanks" Peyton rolled her eyes "i'm gonna get a drink" she walked over to the keg, she started to pour herself a drink but suddenly heard someone come up next to her.

"Wendy.. funny choice"

Peyton turned to see Jake wearing a peter Pan Costume "Peter Pan.." she laughed slightly "got your costume last minute?"

"yep." he nodded "not always a good idea.. but you look really good"

"thanks" she blushed "you don't look too bad yourself, you are really able to pull off the tights"

"ha.. thanks, you should see Nathan though.."

"Nathan's in tights?" she shook her head "I don't believe it"

"Yep.. He's prince charming, Haley wanted to be snow white so he decided to be Prince Charming for her"

Peyton couldn't help but smile "he really cares about her, i'm really glad for that he deserves it"

"you should watch what you say" he began to laugh "i mean his ex _is_ your best friend"

"I don't know if i can say is anymore.." she sighed deeply "hey Jake about the kiss during the storm"

"Don't worry Peyton it's water under the bridge.." he smiled "but I gotta get back to Brooke she has dubbed me her drink getter for the night.. i'll see you later _Wendy_" he smiled "remember never grow up" he turned and walked inside.

Rachel rolled her eyes from after seeing Jake and Peyton smiling and laughing, she turned to see a slightly drunken Lucas "who the hell are you suppose to be"

"I'm Han Solo bitch" he slurred "star wars"

"oh" she nodded "sorry i'm not a nerd"

he took a sip of his drink and smirked "just a slut.."

she got close to him and whispered in his ear "you're just saying that cause you never had a piece of me" she backed up "if you need some real woman i'll be alright" she turned on her heel and walked away.

Haley and Nathan walked over laughing "Hey Luke" Haley smiled.

"Hey girl I don't know" he smiled.

"Lucas it's Haley" Nathan pointed out "she's dressed as Snow White"

"Haley!" he threw his hands up in the air happily "Haley as Snow White.. cause it's Halloween" he laughed and put his arm around her pulling her close "Haley my brother Nathan's girlfriend.. this is so awesome"

"dude are you drunk?" Nathan asked his brother flat out.

"no" he shook his head then laughed "kinda"

"Lucas that's so unlike you" Nathan said trying to pull Haley away from him.

"I know.." he laughed "you're usually the drunk one. I guess we switched roles.. well i'll be on my way.." he stumbled away.

Nathan rolled his eyes "i don't know what his deal is lately"

"He's probably still mending a broken heart.." Haley smiled up at him "don't worry he'll be fine.." she kissed his cheek "Now lets dance.."

"Hales i don't dance.."

"oh you do know" she smirked as she pulled him into the house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

About 5 beers later Lucas leaned against the wall and watched his surroundings. He looked at his brother who was attempting to dance with Haley even though he couldn't dance at all, but he looked happy truly happy. And that made Lucas happy, he noticed Peyton standing by the door laughing over someone that kid mouth just said, she looked sweet as Wendy, which he found funny she was that for that Jake was Peter Pan. There was something he couldn't put his finger on about Jake, then his eyes stopped on Brooke, she was dressed as Tinkerbell and he couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Once he noticed Jake walk away he decided to make his move, he threw his cup on the ground and walked over to her.

"hey tink.."

"Hey.." Brooke looked him up and down and smirked "Han Solo"

"you bet" he smirked and got close to her "i was wondering if you'd want to meet me upstairs?"

"what?" Brooke asked confused, did Lucas Scott just ask her to meet him upstairs.

"you heard me cheery.. meet me in the second room on the left.. i'll be up in a minute after I go to the bathroom" he smirked and walked away.

Brooke stood their shocked, but soon a smile creped on her features. "wow" she turned and started to walk upstairs, Rachel watched her and smirked evilly.

- - - - - - - - - -

After Lucas relieved himself he actually managed to walk upstairs without falling. But as soon as he reached the top of the stairs he tripped "oops! Tricky stairs" he laughed, he stopped at the second door, but he couldn't quite remember if he told her to meet him in the left bedroom or the right. He Shrugged and headed into the second door on the right.

"Hey cheery" he smirked as he stumbled over to the bed, the dumb ass he was forgot to turn on the light.

"hey there.. yourself" the female voice said, but it wasn't Brooke's.

- - - - - - - - - -

Peyton walked over to Jake "where's Tinkerbell?"

Jake looked at her and smiled slowly "i don't know.. she was here when I went to get us drinks and then she was gone.. i guess she's in the bathroom.. where's Rac-ho?"

"Rac-ho?" Peyton couldn't help but laugh "who made up that name?"

"Brooke" they both said at the same time, which resulted in them both laughing and smiling.

"she really hates Rachel doesn't she?"

"oh you wouldn't believe" jake nodded as he took a sip of his drink "but Rachel hates her too?"

"well Rachel has no reason to hate her, I think she's just jealous of Brooke"

"ah, I see.."

"hey, do you think we could talk?" Peyton asked with a deep breath.

"uh sure?"

"not here though it's too loud, one of the rooms upstairs"

"Upstairs?" Jake raised his eyebrow.

"just to talk" she smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan and Haley stood in the corner of the party making out. For some reason Haley couldn't keep her hands off him all of the sudden, in public none the less. She pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at him.

"I've never seen you act like this" Nathan smirked out of breath.

"I don't know something just came over me" she blushed "maybe it's the costumes.."

"maybe" he licked his lips "what's go upstairs" before Haley could protest she nodded and they headed upstairs, stealing kisses between walking.

They opened the first door on the right to see Jake and Peyton talking, they both stood their confused for a moment "uh sorry" Nathan said and shut the door then looked at Haley "What was that about?"

"I dont know.." Haley answered then kissed him.

"alright then" he smirked and opened the next door, he turned on the light and both him and Haley stopped dead in there footsteps "HOLY SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK!"

Nathan's sudden outburst made Jake and Peyton walk into the hallway "dude's whats going on?" Jake asked as they walked over to see what was going on. "oh my god..."

"what the.." was all Peyton could say.

"What's all the commotion out here?" Brooke asked as she stuck her head into the hallway.

Jake and Haley both quickly turned to her and spoke "Brooke.."

"Hey guys" she walked out into the hallway and towards them "what's going on?"

"uh nothing.." Haley lied.

Brooke looked at her confused then went to look for herself what was going on in the room everyone was surrounded around. What she saw made her heart drop.. "Broody.."


	18. Collision

**A/N: I'd really appreciate EVERYONES feedback on this chapter.. i hope it's alright. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

Brooke looked at her confused then went to look for herself what was going on in the room everyone was surrounded around. What she saw made her heart drop.. "Broody.."

"hi brooke!" Lucas slurred laughing, he was under the covers with Rachel who had the hugest smirk on her face.

"Luke put your fucking clothes on now, we're leaving" Nathan yelled not even being able to look at his brother. "now!"

"uhh okay Nathan" Lucas said as he fell out of the bed and onto the floor naked. He slipped on his pants and tried to stand up.

"ugh... Jake can you help me bring him downstairs?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah of course man.." he walked into the room with Nathan and they propped Lucas up and started to head out of the room.

"Hey guys, some party" he smirked.

"Lucas i'd advise you to stay quiet" Jake told him then looked towards Brooke, she looked so sad.

"come on Brooke, lets go downstairs with the guys" Haley told her friend as she placed her hand on Brooke's arm. All Brooke could do was nod, they turned and walked away.

"Rachel we need to talk now" Peyton demanded as she walked into the room.

Rachel just laughed "someone sounds angry" she climbed out of the bed with a sheet wrapped around her. "we didn't get very far so i don't know why you are so mad"

Peyton slapped Rachel across the face "mad!? I'm your best friend and you're trying to screw my ex boyfriend and your ex boyfriends brother you are seriously the most fucked up person ever"

Rachel brings her hand to her face and glares at Peyton "oh shut up! Stop being so angry like always, just cause you can't perform in bed doesn't mean I can't..."

Peyton cut Rachel off by slapping her in the face again "You bitch! Our friendship is done!!!" instead of slapping her this time she punched her and turned and walked out of the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside the group gathered by the cars, Haley opened the back door to Lucas' car and let Nathan basically toss his drunk ass in. Nathan slammed the door shut and rolled his eyes, Lucas was laughing all the way and put his face up against the glass.

"he's gone" Jake pointed out.

"Yeah well he's gonna be the one with a huge hangover in the morning and i'm just gonna laugh in his face" Nathan said bitterly.

"yeah.." Jake said then looked towards Brooke "want to head back to the dorms?"

she nodded weakly "Yeah... are you alright to drive?"

"Yeah I just had a couple beers" he smiled at his best friend and put his arm around her knowing she was upset "Haley you coming with us or going with Nate?"

"Uh.." Haley looked between her sad friend and her angry boyfriend, Jake would be able to be there for Brooke but Nathan had no one at the moment "i'm gonna go with Nathan, i'll see you back at the dorms"

"okay bye guys" Jake and Brooke walked away and headed towards his car.

"Nathan are you okay to drive or do you want me to?" Haley asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah i'm fine" he answered coldly "lets just get back to the dorms alright.."

"Alright.." Haley sighed and they climbed into the car.

"Hey guys!" Lucas laughed from the back seat, he sat up and leaned between the two front seats "where we going?"

"back to the dorms Lucas" Haley answered as she turned to look at him.

Nathan rolled his eyes and started the car, he started to drive down the street. Lucas looked at his brother and smirked "Nathan is being so serious.. serious Nathan" Lucas grabbed his cheek and started to tug on it.

Nathan smacked his hand away hard "Don't touch me"

Lucas rubbed his hand "ow why did you do that?"

"cause you're a idiot" Nathan mumbled under his breath. "now shit back and shut up or help me god you will have more than a hang over tomorrow"

Lucas obeyed and laid down in the backseat. Haley didn't really know what to say, she wanted to ask why Nathan was being so mean to Lucas and why he cared so much about what happened. "are you alright?"

Nathan quickly glanced at her then back to the road "uh yeah why?"

"you just seem angry that's all" Haley turned her attention to out the window.

"angry?" Nathan laughed. "how would you be if you just walked in on your brother and ex girlfriend having sex?! I think angry is a understatement.."

Haley sighed and looked towards him "I just dont understand why you care? I mean i thought you were over Rachel.. I mean you _are _dating me"

"It's not the point! It's my brother!" Nathan sighed deeply trying not to get angry at her.

"Nathan.." Lucas whined.

"What?" Nathan asked coldly as he rolled his eyes.

"I feel sick.." he whined clutching his stomach.

"Do not throw up in this car!"

Lucas sat up and leaned forward between the front seats again "Nathan.." he whined.

"Stop whining and don't you dare..." before Nathan could finish Lucas threw up on him.

"Oh god" Haley whispered.

"I'm gonna kill you" Nathan turned to look at Lucas "I told you not to throw up in the car and you fucking threw up on me you..."

Haley looked to the road to see a car driving really fast coming straight at them "NATHAN WATCH UP!"

Nathan looked forward "holy shit! Everyone hold on" he tried to get out of the way of the car coming at them. The car came straight at their side sending them into a tree.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke and Jake sat on her bed in silence, Jake rubbed her back gently. "sweetie you can talk about it you know?"

"talk about what?" she asked looking at his face, she seemed so lost, so sad, so not peppy Brooke Davis.

"walking in on Lucas and Rachel, I know you like him a lot and..."

"and what? Apparently he wanted Rachel" she said sighing "Which is funny cause he told me how much he couldn't stand her" her voice started to crack as she tried to hold back tears "boys and their lies.. I don't even know why I care all that much, I shouldn't focus on one guy i should be playing the field"

"is that how you really feel?"

She just shrugged "I don't know, I hate being a girl..."

"you know it's alright to be upset about this.." Jake told him with a smile.

"i dont know.." she looked at the clock "where's Haley? She should've been back by now"

"I don't know.. let me call her" he pulled out his phone and called Haley's number, he put it up to his ear and listened to it ring.

A knock came at the door "that must be her.. she probably forgot her key"

Jake nodded and hung up the phone, he went over and answered the door. To his surprise it was Peyton, she seemed scared. "hi Peyton.. what's up?"

"There's been a accident.." she told them.

Brooke stood up and walked over to the door "what do you mean theirs been a accident?"

"Nathan, Haley and Lucas are in the hospital.. it doesn't look too good.."

Brooke brought her hands to her mouth "oh my god" Jake pulled her to him.

"it's gonna be okay.. it's gonna be okay"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hospital rooms were never Peyton's favorite places, especially after her mother died. She spent a lot of time in them hoping her mother would pull through, but she didn't. Now she was there waiting to find out if her ex boyfriend, his brother and his brother's girlfriend we're going to be okay. Lucas hadn't told his parents about their breakup, so they contacted Peyton to tell her the news. She looked over to see Jake and Brooke sitting on the couch, they looked so lost and sad. She turned to see Mr and Mrs. Scott walking towards them.

"any news?" she asked as she quickly stood.

"not yet" Deb answered "has Karen arrived yet?"

Peyton shook her head "not yet, i talked to her a few minutes ago she should be here at anytime.."

"I don't know why she had to be involved.." Dan muttered.

Deb hit her husband's arm not to hard "don't say that Dan, Karen is Lucas' mother.."

"you're Lucas' mother.." Dan told her.

"I'm only his stepmother.." Deb sighed and shook her head.

"Well we sent him to this fine school that mother of his doesn't care about..." Dan stopped when he noticed Karen quickly walking towards them.

"is their any news? Is Lucas alright?" she asked in a panic.

"we haven't heard anything yet Karen.. i'm sorry" Deb told her.

"what about Nathan?" Karen asked concerned, Deb just shook her head. "oh Deb he'll be alright, Nathan's a strong person.."

"I know.." Deb said weakly smiling.

"I'm gonna try to find some information out from the doctors" Dan huffed and walked away.

"How are you doing Peyton?" Karen asked hugging her.

"I'm alright Karen" she said nodding.

She smiled sweetly at Peyton "my son is so lucky to have a girlfriend like you.."

Peyton bit her lip and looked at the ground "Yeah.."

"so who was the third person in the car?" Karen asked looking from Peyton to Deb.

"A Haley James.." Deb shrugged.

"She's Nathan's girlfriend.." Peyton told them.

"she is?" Deb asked confused "he hadn't mentioned her.."

"they just started dating that's why.." Peyton explained.

"oh.. where is her family?"

"uhh.." Peyton turned and looked towards Jake and Brooke.

"all i know is they live in Charlotte" Jake answered their question.

"this is Jake he's on Lucas and Nathan's basketball team, and this is Brooke she's Haley's roommate" Peyton told the two older ladies.

"nice to meet you" Deb sighed. "What am i saying nice to meet you.. this is the worst place.. my son could be dying and and..."

Karen pulled the now crying Deb into her arms and slowly rubbed her back "it's gonna be alright Deb, Scott boys are strong"

"yeah they are" Peyton agreed with Karen.

Deb looked at Peyton and smiled "i just realized you're dressed as Wendy, it's absolutely adorable on you my darling" her fell upon Jake and Brooke, who seemed to be dressed as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, she found it a little odd that he was Peter. "what were the boys?"

"Lucas was Han Solo from star wars and Nathan was prince charming, and Haley was snow White.." Peyton told him.

Deb couldn't help but smile "my son was Prince Charming? I wish i could've seen that.."

"it was something" Peyton laughed.

They all turned to a clearing voice, it was the doctor and Dan. "any news?" Deb asked.

"not on the boys.." Dan sighed.

"All 3 of the children in your car are still in surgery, as for the other boy in the car that hit them i'm afraid he died.."

"good" Brooke muttered softly then stood up and walked over to the doctor. "Who was that hit them?"

The doctor looked down at his chart "Damien West.."

"Damien West!" Jake, Peyton and Brooke all said at the same time.

"yes, do you know him?" the doctor asked.

"you bet we do" Brooke shook her head.

"he was on the basketball team with me, Lucas and Nathan.." Jake said as he walked over to the group from his seat on the couch.

"that's why his name was so familiar" Dan pointed out.

"but he's dead?" Brooke asked the doctor, he nodded. "good, he deserves to be.."

"Brooke.." Jake said placing his hand on her back.

"Don't Brooke me Jake, that kid deserves to be dead after all the things hes done.." she sighed "i'm going for a walk.." she turned and walked down the hall.

Jake went to go after her but Peyton stopped him "let me"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke sat on a ledge outside of the hospital, Peyton slowly walked up and sat down next to her. "hi.."

"Hi.." Brooke said not looking at her "why are you out here?"

"I told Jake i wanted to talk to you.."

"oh.."

Peyton nodded "Are you alright?"

"I've had a pretty shitty night and seems to be getting worst.. but on the plus side Damien is now dead"

"Brooke I know you don't mean that.."

Brooke turned and looked at her "Yes I do.."

"no you don't.. i may not know you well enough but you are not a person to wish death on someone.."

"I know.." she whispered. "i just want Haley to be okay.. and Nathan and Lucas.."

"you like him don't you?" Peyton asked softly. "Lucas i mean.."

"um.."

"it's okay if you, he's really a great guy.. we just weren't meant to be as a couple" Peyton smiled and got off the ledge "just be careful."

Brooke nodded and walked her walk away before calling after her "you too!"


	19. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Sorry my lack of updating my computer has been broken for weeks. But now I got one that works, I am working and starting school soon. So I will start updating when I can. Hopefully later today or early tomorrow.

Also what would everyone like to see happen in the rest of the story?


	20. you gotta wake up, you gotta

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the terrible lack of updates.. School just started and I'm working a lot so I've been busy busy busy.. But I have off every Wednesday morning, so I'll try to update wednesday's as much as possible. Please leave feedback to this chapter!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley walked down the hallway to her class, she had this really weird pain in her arm and she didn't know why. All she knew was she wanted to get to Nathan, she just needed to see him and she didn't really know why. When she finally saw him she ran to him and threw her arms around his neck dispite the pain.

"Uhhh. What are you doing?" he asked in a harsh tone, which caused someone else to laugh.

"Hugging you silly" Haley smiled before letting go, but when she looked in his face something seemed different.

"Well I'm all for the ladies hugging me but who the hell are you?" Nathan asked in a serious tone.

"Shes another one of your fans bro" Lucas laughed then smiled sweetie at Haley.

"It's me.. Haley... your.." before she could finish her sentence Rachel walked up and wrapped her arm around Nathan's body.

"Baby I missed you" Rachel smirked and started to nibble on his ear fully aware that they were being looked at.

"Haley? My what?" Nathan asked.

Rachel turned to look at her "are you Nathan's new tutor?"

"Uhhh.." was all Haley could spit out.

"She's a awfully friendly tutor" Lucas smirked.

Haley just stood there confused, why was Rachel hugging Nathan, and why were Lucas and Nathan acting like they didn't know her. She felt tears in her eyes and she gulped "why are you two together..?"

"Cause we're dating duh" Rachel rolled her eyes "Some tutor, she's pretty clueless"

"No you're not! You guys broke up! And he's dating me"

"I am?" Nathan asked confused.

"Earth to Heidi... Me and Nathan have been together forever and will be.. So you can stop pretending he's dating you before I knock you out.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley's eyes shot open, she wasn't in the school she was in a hopsital. Did this mean that was just a dream? She hoped it was. That pain in her arm in the dream was still there though, she looked down and her arm was wrapped up. Why the hell was it wrapped up? Then it dawned on her the car accident.

"Tutorgirl" Brooke's voice broke Haley out of her train of thought "you're finally awake!"

Haley turned and looked at her "Brooke..." her voice was raspy and low.

"Hey.." Brooke sat down on the side of Haley's bed, she was still dressed in her Tinkerbell outfit. "How you feeling?"

"Terrible..."

"I bet.." Brooke smiled softly down at her friend, she reached forward and pushed a piece of hair out of Haley's face. "You're a mess tutorgirl... but don't worry I'll fix you right up"

Haley couldn't help but smile, but it quickly faded when she remembered Nathan "Nathan.. Is he??"

"He hasn't woke up yet... but he will soon, you know boys always late.."

"I thought girls were always late" Jake said walking in, he went over and kissed Haley on the forehead "you had us worried girl.."

"Sorry.." Haley couldn't believe how dry her mouth was "could I have some water?"

"Of course tutorgirl!" Brooke exclaimed, she poured some water into a cup and put a straw in it. She put it up to Haley's lips so she could drink some.

"Thank you" Haley looked at Brooke's face, she could see that Brooke was worried and was trying to hide it the best she could. "How's Lucas?"

"He's still in surgery.." Brooke's voice stated.

"Oh god..." Haley's voice cracked and she started to tear. "Was I in surgery?"

"All of you guys were Haley.. But look you're awake now!" Jake smiled.

"Haley..." Brooke said softly "What happened?"

"Umm..." Haley tried hard to remember "Nathan was mad about Lucas and Rachel.. And I didn't understand why.. I kept thinking did he still love her... well then Lucas was annoying him and being drunk and then I saw it the car coming towards us and and..."

"Shh Haley it's fine.. You don't have to say anything else.." Brooke hugged her friend.

"What happened to the person in the other car?"

Jake and Brooke exchanged a quick look, he cleared his throat and answered "he died Haley.."

"Oh my god... I feel so bad..."

"Haley... the person in the other car was Damien West.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deb sat beside Nathan's bed in hopes he would wake up soon. She held his hand and gently stroked his head. "Do you remember when you were 6 and me, you, your dad and Lucas went to Busch Gardens in Virginia... and you were so mad at Lucas cause was tall enough to go on the white water rapids but you weren't and you threw the biggest hissy fit, so your dad and Lucas went on the ride and me and you went off and had a lot of fun without them and you told me that I was your best friend and you would be take care of me when I got old.. Well you gotta keep that promise son, you gotta wake up and keep that promise.."

Peyton gently knocked on the door, Deb turned and look at her "how's he doing?"

"Deb shrugged and tried to hold back her tears "he hasn't woke up yet... any word on Lucas?"

"Not yet, he's still in surgery..." Peyton walked closer to the bed "but Haley just woke up"

"She did?" Deb asked almost happy sounding, sure she didn't know this girl but she knew this was Nathan's new girlfriend. "Peyton could you stay with Nathan a second?"

She nodded "of course Mrs. Scott.."

"Thank you" Deb stood up and headed out of the room.

"Hey Nate.." Peyton said walking close to his bed "you gotta wake up buddy.. You gotta. I know you probably never actually liked me cause I am well I was best friends with Rachel and we all know how she can be.. I don't know exactly what happened in the car but I know it has to do with what happened at the party with Lucas and Rachel... and well it was mean of them but you have Haley now, don't ruin that.."

- - - - - - - - - -

Haley's face dropped "What do you mean it was Damien West?" had she heard Brooke right, had her so called ex boyfriend hit them with his car and ended up dying.

"He was the one that hit you guys and..." Jake started "I'm sorry Hales.."

"Don't be sorry... I mean he's not my boyfriend anymore.. But when I saw the car coming it looked like it was coming straight forward like it wanted to hit us.. Do you think that was his intentions?"

Before Brooke or Jake could speak a gentle knock came at the door, Haley didn't know who it was. "Hi, can I come in?"

"Uh.. Sure?" Haley looked between Brooke and Jake.

"Hi Haley.. I know you don't know me.. But I'm Deb Scott... Nathan's mom.." she said sweetly as she walked closer.

"We'll leave you two alone" Jake said grabbing Brooke's arm.

"Feel better tutorgirl" Brooke smiled and her and Jake exited the room.

"Hi Mrs. Scott.." Haley said trying to sit up a little bit.

"You can call me Deb sweetie.. I wanted to see how you were feeling"

"I'm alright... hows Nathan and Lucas?" Haley asked hopeful.

"Lucas is still in surgery and Nathan hasn't woken up yet" Deb's voice was full of sorrow. "I heard that you have been dating Nathan.."

"Yeah for a couple weeks now.." Haley smiled softly "your son is really sweet"

"Nathan sweet?" Deb couldn't help but laugh "I gotta see that one.."

"We'll make sure you do when he wakes up" Haley sighed, if he wakes up, she hoped he would.


	21. Dan's words

**A/N: hey guys here's a quick update, I was gonna write more but I gotta leave for class in like 10 minutes. I'd love your feedback on this chapter, and I'd love to know what you guys would like to happen later on down the line.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was in a dark hall, and all he could hear was this sobbing, but he wasn't sure where it was coming from. He decided to go look for it, the farther he walked he noticed the dark hall became lighter, now he was in this green and gold hard which was dimly lit, the crying was stronger but now he heard the chattering of people. Then all of a sudden a few people that he went to school with walked by dressed in black, they didn't even acknowledge that he was there. Nathan shrugged it off and turned into the room with all the people, he then realized he was at a wake, but who's was it?

He noticed Lucas "hey bro.." he walked over to him "Whats going on?"

Lucas stood there staring straight ahead, he looked lost. "Peyton did you just hear something?"

"No why?" Peyton turned and looked at him.

Lucas just shrugged "I don't know, I thought I heard Nathan.."

"You did hear Nathan.. I'm standing right here idiot" he just rolled his eyes "don't tell me you are going blind?"

"I'm probably just losing my mind.. I'm gonna go check on my dad and deb.." Lucas sighed and walked away.

"Why are you checking on mom and dad?" Nathan stood there calling after his brother. He shrugged and turned to finally see Haley, she was kneeling down in front of the casket crying. He ran over to her "Haley..."

"Why..." she cried softly.

"Hales why are you crying? Who is it? Oh my god was it Brooke?"

"I was falling in love with you and you just up and left me.."

"Excuse me?" Nathan's eyes widened, he finally decided to look in the casket and it was him. Nathan stood up and backed away "I'm not dead.. Why am I in there? What kinda sick joke is this!?"

"Come on tutorgirl, it's time to go to the cemetery" Brooke said as she placed her hands on Haley's shoulders.

Haley nodded "Alright" she stood up and started to walk away with Brooke.

"Haley! I'm right here Haley!!!" he looked at everyone "what the fuck is going on! Guys im not dead!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm not dead!" Nathan yelled and his eyes shot open.

"Shh sweetie it's a dream" Deb's voice softly said as she stood over her son stroking his head.

"Where am I?" his voice was so weak.

"You're in the hospital sweetie.. You were hit by a drunk driver.." Deb explained softly.

"Where's Haley? Is Haley alright?" Deb could swear this was the first time she had ever heard concern in her sons voice and what even sounded like love.

"She's alright sweetie, and she is quite amazing.." Deb smiled sweetly.

"Mom.. What about Lucas?"

Deb's smile faded slightly "no ones sure yet, he made it out of surgery alright but still isn't awake... but now you are awake, so that's good"

Nathan just nodded and looked up at the ceiling, "is Haley hurt?"

"Her arm is broken.. And I'm not too sure what else..."

Nathan sighed softly "Can I see her?"

"Why don't we get the doctor to check you out first.." Deb smiled and stood up and walked out of the room.

A few moments passed before Deb reentered with a doctor, he looked stern and kept his eyes firmly on the clipboard in his hands. "Well Nathan Scott good to finally see you awake..."

All Nathan could do was nod, Deb decided to ask the questions "Doctor how is he?"

"Well since he just woke up I wanna do some tests on him, but your leg is indefinitely broken.."

"What!?" Nathan couldn't believe it, his leg was broken, this would ruin his dreams of basketball.

"I don't think I stuttered son, your leg is broken..."

Before the doctor could continue he was cut off by a angry voice "you better be wrong doctor, his leg is not and will not be broken.." Dan's voice filled the room as he came to stand next to Nathan's bed.

"Dan.." Deb sighed.

"Nice to tell me my son was awake.."

"Dan.. You know I was gonna tell you, I just wanted the doctor to check him out first.."

"well, this doctor is a idiot... Nathan's leg can't be broken, because if it is he wont be able to play basketball and that is unacceptable"

"Well Mr. Scott... I can't lie to you it is broken.."

"Well then expect me to sue you" Dan said with this evil smirk.

"Dan we can't do that... Nathan's leg will get better and he'll be able to play basketball soon."

"Yes sir I agree with your wife, your son's leg will get better.."

"My one son.. What about my other one, if he doesn't wake up in a hour expect a phone call from my lawyer"

All the doctor did was nod and head out of the room. Deb just stood their staring at Dan in his belief "what is wrong with you"

"Deb don't give me that look, someone will have to pay if the boys cant play basketball.."

"Dad, it's not the doctors fault.." Nathan finally spoke, he sounded annoyed. The fact was he was, his dad was just always too much.

"You know what Nathan you are right, it wasnt the doctors fault... it was yours"

"Dan!" Deb stared at her husband in disbelief "it was not Nathan's fault, it was the boy that hit them.."

"And unfortunately he is dead Deb.. So we have to find someone to blame now don't we"

"Wait the kid's dead?" Nathan chimed in "Who was it?"

"Damien West.. Now you could finally take the team to where you needed to and you go and break your damn leg Nathan, how irresponsible are you! But no you had to drive around with your little whore, don't know why you broke up with Rachel, she was great. And you get yourself and your brother hurt... if he doesn't wake up Nathan..."

"Don't you dare call Haley a whore! She's amazing.. Rachel was the fucking whore dad.. But of course you liked her cause she flirted with you... you're such a perv"

"Boys stop it! I wanna talk to you outside in the hall Dan.." Deb pointed to the door "now!"

"Fine, fine.. Don't get your panties in a twist" Dan smirked and walked into the hallway with his wife.

Nathan just sat their in shock, he didn't even get to process the fact that the person that hit them was Damien West until this very second. Did he try to hit them on purpose? Was it a accident, Nathan just had no idea. "Oh god.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley sat there in bed listening to one of Brooke's wild stories about something her and Jake once did. In the short time she had know Brooke, that had become very close and Haley wouldn't be lying if she called her one of her best friends.

"And like I told him I was gonna climb the fence and he kept yelling at me and..." Brooke stopped when she noticed Haley laughing "hey it's not that funny"

"I'm sorry" Haley put her hand over her mouth to try to hide her smile "but it really is Brooke, you're such a girl"

Brooke smirked "shut up tutorgirl.."

A knock came at the door which caused both girls to look to see Peyton "Hey Haley.."

"Hi Peyton, come on in" she smiled sweetie.

"No that's alright, I just wanted to let you know Nathan is awake.." Peyton told them then quickly walked away.

Haley looked at Brooke and before she could say anything, Brooke nodded "you wanna go see Nathan?"

"Yes please..."

"Let me get Jake to help you into the wheelchair.."

"Hey I'm not _that_ fat" Haley smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Nathan I'm sorry aboyt your father, he's just angry your brother isn't awake and that your leg is broken..."

"He's right, it's all my fault and now I blew my basketball career.."

"Nathan Royal Scott, you know that's not true.. So don't think that.." Deb stopped when she heard a wheelchair coming in, she turned to see Jake and Brooke wheeling in Haley. "Hi Haley.."

"Hi Mrs. Scott.." Haley smiled then looked at Nathan, her throat became dry, and those butterflies in her stomach. "Hi Nathan.."

"Haley.." Nathan's eyes lit up and he sat up more.

"We'll leave you guys alone" Jake said once he stopped Haley's chair next to Nathan's bed. He grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged her out of the room. Deb soon followed them.

"How are you?" Nathan asked concerned.

"Alright, just some bruised ribs and a broke arm" she lifted her slung arm a bit.

Nathan sighed sadly and looked down "I'm so sorry Haley.. I should've.."

"Nathan it's not your fault.. Damien was drunk and he was I don't know, but it is not your fault.."

"But Lucas still hasn't woken up.."

Haley reached over to place her good hand on Nathan's "he will, just give him some time.."

He looked up and smiled slighty, his eyes catching hers "I'm sorry I got upset over Rachel.."

Truthfully up till that moment, she had completely forgot about the Rachel situation. Of course when it happened and Nathan's reaction had upset Haley. "Do you still like her?"

"What?! No!" Nathan sighed "not at all Haley.. It was just confusing, like I didn't want her to end up screwing Lucas' life up and.. I don't care about her cause I care about you a lot Haley.. More than you know"

"Oh Nathan..." but before Haley could continue she was cut off.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know Nathan had company" Dan walked in smirking "And you must be the _beautiful _Haley that won my son's heart"

Nathan rolled his eyes "what do you want Dad?"

"Just wanted to come and see how you were doing and meet your girlfriend.." Dan held out his hand to shake Haley's, but it was the hand Haley couldn't shake. Dan smacked himself in the forehead and smirked "Silly me my dear.. How's your arm?"

"It's fine Mr. Scott.. Thank you for asking.."

"Dad could you come back later? I was in the middle of talking to Haley.."

"It's alright Nathan, you talk to your dad I'll come back later.." Haley smiled.

"Haley you have one arm and are in a wheelchair it's kinda hard to leave" Nathan pointed out in hopes his father would leave.

"I'll help you with that" Dan went to the doorway "NURSE! We need your help"

the Nurse walked in and looked around "Can I help with anything?"

"Can you please help Ms. James back to her room?" Dan asked.

The nurse nodded and grabbed the wheelchair "of course sir.."

"Bye Nathan.. Mr. Scott" Haley said as she was wheeled out of the room.

"Bye Haley" Dan said with a fake smile which quickly faded when Haley was out of sight.

"What do you want Dad?"

"Well I was coming to see how you were doing, and I couldn't help overhear you say you care a lot for Haley more than she knows.."

Nathan rolled his eyes "so?"

"Now I could be wrong.. But were you about to tell her you love her son?"

Nathan just shrugged "that's none of your business.."

"Well when it comes to you it is.. I don't think it's a good idea to get that serious with a new girl so quickly I mean all you should be constraining on right now is healing that leg and getting back into the game, a girl could jeopardize that"


	22. Home sweet home

**A/N: Hey everyone how's everything going, here's a big update for you. I hope you all like and I would love some feedback!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The rain drops slid down the car window and Nathan watched them intensely, Lucas sat next to him just staring down at the brace that held his arm. A sprained arm, broken ribs and a weakened heart, that is what Lucas had endured from the car accident. Dan attempted to try and sue the hospital, but all he hit was a dead end. After a week of staying at the Scott Family home, Lucas and Nathan wanted nothing more than to be back at school. And all Nathan wanted was to see Haley, since Dan wouldn't let the boys have any visitors.

The car pulled up in front of the school and the engine turned off "I still don't know why you boys don't stay with us longer, the school won't look out for you" Dan spoke sternly.

"It's fine Dad, we need to get back to school anyway" Lucas smiled.

"Well if I had my way I would pull you out of this school, it's their fault you guys left school ground on Halloween and ended up in a accident.."

"Dan.." Deb spoke softly as she placed her hand on his arm.

Dan sighed "lets get you two inside" he and Deb climbed out of the car and opened the door for the boys to get out.

Nathan stepped out and grabbed his crutches from his mother and looked up at the school "home sweet home"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley laid in her bed trying to read a book, trying being the word, Brooke wouldn't leave her alone.

"Tutorgirl I don't understand why you aren't excited! Your boyfriend is coming back to school today!" Brooke exclaimed.

Haley shrugged "I am excited, I just don't get why he didn't call me once since he got out of the hospital.."

"You met his dad, he's crazy!" Brooke told her.

"I don't get how you're so excited about seeing Lucas, I mean he hooked up with Rachel.. And it's not like you guys are dating.."

"Okay, way to be a negative Nancy.." Brooke got off of Haley's bed and walked towards the door. "I guess I'll just see you later"

Haley sighed, she didn't mean to snap at Brooke "Brooke wait"

"no it's alright.." Brooke opened the door and walked out.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dan opened the door to Lucas' and Nathan's room, he turned the light on and walked in "here you guys go, I really don't get why you wouldn't rather be home in your own bedrooms.."

"Dad.." Nathan sighed and went over to his bed and sat down, he dropped his crutches and laid back.

"Dad it's fine, we gotta go to school and it's easier if we're here then going back and forth everyday" Lucas explained as he walked in and placed his knapsack on his bed.

Deb walked in last carrying a bag of food she got for the boys "the boys are right Dan, it's easier for them to be here.."

"Well I'm gonna come check on you boys as much as I can"

Nathan rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath "please don't"

"What was that Nathan?" Dan walked closer "Did you say something?"

Nathan turned his head to look at his dad "please do dad" he tried to crack a fake smile.

"Alright good, that's what I want to hear..." Dan looked around the room and then spoke again "Cause we need to get you and Lucas ready to get back on that court..."

"Mmhmm" Nathan nodded "Dad, mom.. I kinda wanna take a nap.."

Before Dan could protest "Yeah dad I'm kinda tired tooo"

"Let's let the boys rest sweetie" Deb smiled and went and kissed the boys on the head and headed out the door dragging Dan with her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jake and Brooke laid on his bed watching Christine, Tim had disappeared for the day so they had the room to themselves.

"You know she's just been in a bad mood cause Nathan hasn't called her all week" Jake told his best friend trying to raise her spirits.

"Yeah whatever..." Brooke just shrugged and paid attention to the movie.

A knock came at the door, Jake stood up "I'll get it" he went over and answered the door to see Haley "Hey Haley.."

"Hi Jake.. Is Brooke here?" she asked sweetly, he nodded and let her in "Hey Brooke.."

"Hi Haley.." Brooke said sitting up.

"I'm really sorry I snapped at you, my arms just really bothering me today and I've missed Nathan and I know you missed Lucas.." Haley went over and sat down next to Brooke "I just don't want my best friend to hate me"

"I don't hate you tutor girl.. I just never seen you snap like that"

Haley nodded "I know, I hate when I do.. Forgive me?"

"Come on Brooke, you know you have to" Jake smirked.

"I know" Brooke smiled and held her arms out "Give me a hug tutor girl"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I want you Nathan.." her voice was raspy. "I need you Nathan.."

"I need you too" he said as he pulled her into his arms and slowly started to lift her shirt over her head.

"I've been dreaming about this day" she smirked and captured his lips, then quickly pulled away "Make love to me..."

"I love you Haley" he spoke softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan's eyes shot open, he was breathing heavily, sweat was pouring down his face and his pants felt tighter "crap.." he took a deep breath "it was only a fucking dream"

"What was only a dream?" Lucas asked from across the room, while he laid in his bed reading a book.

"Uhh nothing" Nathan sat up against his pillows.

Lucas looked at him and made a face of disgust "dude your sweating a lot.."

"I am?" Nathan said trying to act like he wasn't.

"Dude you totally just had a wet dream or something didn't you!"

"Uh..." Nathan looked down at his hand "maybe"

"Ewww gross" Lucas shuttered "was it about Haley?"

Nathan's head shot up "of course it was"

"You guys haven't done it have you?"

Nathan shook his head "no we haven't.. I don't wanna pressure her, but these dreams have been becoming constant.. What do you think it means?"

Lucas just shrugs "That you wanna have sex with your girlfriend? I don't know.." Lucas closed his book "Dude have you even called her since you got out of the hospital"

"No.." Nathan shook his head.

"You are a idiot.." Lucas got out of bed and headed towards the door "I'm gonna go get food, call your girlfriend!" he walked out of the door.

Nathan grabbed his phone and dialed Haley's number "please pick up.. Please"

"_Hello?" _

"Haley..."

"_Nathan.." her voice was low "you haven't called"_

"I know I'm sorry.. Just my dad.. I need to see you"

"_Okay."_

"I just got back to the dorms come to my room please, please say yes Haley" Nathan begged.

"_I guess, I'll be there in a few" _

"Good.. I'll see you soon" he hung up the phone and placed it on his night stand.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ten minutes later Haley stood in front of Nathan's door, she didn't know why she was mad at him. She wasn't exactly mad, she just missed him and it upset her that he didn't even call. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door, Nathan opened it right away and pulled her into a kiss. After a moment they pulled away, he smiled down at her.

"Well.." Haley blushed "that was quite a hello.."

"I've missed you so much Hales"

"I've missed you too Nathan" she smiled, totally forgetting she was ever mad at him. She closes the door and helps him over to his bed and they sit down. "How was being at your parents?"

"Dreadful.. My dad wouldn't let me and Lucas do anything but lay in bed."

"That sucks."

"But lets not talk about that, I've missed you so much more than you can even comprehend" he smiled at her and pulled her into a kissed which quickly became very heated.

Haley pulled away and stared at Nathan "You're sweating?"

"Still?" Nathan feels his face "shitty"

"Why were you sweating?"

"Dream.."

"What type of dream?"

"Uhh... so how's your arm?" Nathan quickly changed the subject.

"Nathan.."

Nathan gulped "Sexually.."

"Uhh" Haley didn't exactly know what to say "About who?"

"You"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley sat in her bed staring at the tv, her, Brooke and Jake were having movie night but Haley just couldn't pay attention. All she could think about was how Nathan told her he was having sexual dreams about her.

"Earth to Haley.." Brooke's voice broke through.

"Huh?" Haley turned to look at Brooke.

"We've been talking to you for the last 5 minutes and you haven't responded once" Brooke got up off her bed and went over and sat down on Haley's. "What's going on tutorgirl?"

"Uh, nothing.."

"Come on tell us"

"What would you do if your boyfriend told you he was having dreams about you two having sex?"

Brooke smirked "I'd be like 'was I good?' cause hopefully dream me was"

Haley looked at Brooke "Brooke I'm serious"

"Did Nathan tell you he's been having sexual dreams about you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah.. And like I didn't know what to say.. I mean we havent actually done anything besides kiss."

"Wait, wait, wait" Brooke held her hands up "I know you guys aren't having sex, but you guys haven't done the _other_ stuff?"

"No" Haley shook her head.

"Tutorgirl why not! You're so missing out"

"I don't know how to go about it"

Brooke smirked "well I don't know what to tell you, try it.. And I bet Nathan's got a good tongue.."

"Brooke gross I'm sitting right here" Jake covered his ears.


	23. Authors note2

Hey guys just wanted to say hi, I feel bad not being able to update often but I'm glad I got one out yesterday. Now here's where I need your help, I want your help to decide on what happens next.

Should I skip ahead to winter in the next chapter or delay it for a couple more chapters?

Should someone get pregnant in the later chapters? If so who would you like to see get pregnant? Lol.

Also, I'm so glad so many of you like my story I'd love for you to read a original by me, it's my own little series im writing. So far I put the first episode up on my livejournal. Broken-vanityx is my username, go there and read it so far and give me your input it be greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	24. Secrets in the porno stash

**A/N: hey guys, I wanted to say thanks for all the input! Here's a new chapter and a new twist, I hope you all enjoy lol. Keep the feedback coming, the more I get the more I wanna write!**

-------------------------------------------------

Cold, everyday that passed it just kept getting colder. Winter was only a few weeks away and fall was slowly slipping away, Haley loved fall, everything about it just made her feel calm. Thanksgiving had just passed, and Brooke had come home with her, she needed someone there because she knew she was going to be bombarded with questions. And of course she was, about Nathan, about the accident and her sister Taylor kept bringing up the big bad sex issue. Brooke had fun though, she liked being a part of a big family, I mean of course she spent loads of time with Jake's but it wasn't as huge as Haley's. Brooke usually would go spend thanksgiving with Jake's family, but with all the Nikki and Jenny drama he advised against it this year.

"29 days.." Brooke said excited as she soon in front of the calender. "29 days until Christmas.. I am so excited!"

"Mmhmmm" Haley said not looking up from her book.

"Seriously tutorgirl you need to stop reading all the time and be excited, Christmas is right around the corner.. Arent you excited about what Nathan will get you?" Brooke sat down on Haley's bed and pushed the book down.

Haley couldn't help but blush, yeah she had wondered what Nathan was getting her for Christmas, but she didn't wanna dwell on it "oh no I havent.."

"You lie" Brooke smirked "This Christmas will be perfect, you have Nathan, Jake will be able to spend it with Jenny, and me well it would be awesome if I could call Lucas my boyfriend by Christmas but we'll just have to see about that"

"How's it going with you two anyway?"

Brooke shrugged "we've hung out a couple times, but that's been with you and Nathan.. I don't think he's into me"

"Come on, he totally is"

"Hopefully" Brooke smirked, "So hows the arm doing?"

Haley had her arm taken out of the cast a week before Thanksgiving, now she had a little brace to protect it "it's alright, hurts every so often.."

Just then a knock came at the door, Brooke stood up and walked over to it "it's probably Jake, I told him to stop by and bring me..." she opened the door "Nathan.."

"You asked Jake to bring you Nathan?" Haley asked.

"No, Nathan is at the door" Brooke opened the door more so he could walk in.

"Hey I hope I'm not interrupting anything" Nathan smirked.

"Nah just Christmas talk.."

"So Haley notice anything different?" Nathan asked with a smile.

"Umm" Haley looked him over and then it clicked, he didn't have crutches anymore. "Oh my god!" she jumped up and ran over to him jumping on him and wrapping herself around him "you're off your crutches!"

Nathan stumbled for a second at the jump but held her tight "yep.."

"Yeah tutorgirl, good idea jump on your boyfriend right after he gets off his crutches" Brooke smirked.

Haley looked towards her and stuck her tongue out, then looked back at Nathan "how does it feel? Does it hurt at all?"

"Nah, it's alright.."

"Well you two lovebirds I'm gonna go annoy Jake a bit.." Brooke walked towards the door "And Nathan tell Lucas I said hi" she smirked and exited the room shutting the door behind her.

Haley got down off of Nathan and went and sat down on her bed, she motioned for him to sit next to her, he did just that. "Sooo.."

"So, I've missed you" he smirked.

"You earlier.." she blushed, "but yeah I missed you too"

Nathan smirked and leaned in for a gentle kiss. Every since that Brooke talk about sex and the other things you can do it had been on Haley's mind. She loved Nathan, she really did but she was so afraid to admit it. "Hales.." Nathan spoke between their kisses.

"Hmm?"

Nathan pulled away from the kiss and looked her in the face. He gently stroked his cheek "I love you.."

"Wha.." Haley was taken back, did Nathan Scott just tell her he loved her? "Huh?"

"I love you" he smiled softly "and I didn't think that I could ever feel this way, which Rachel it was just lust, but now I know that this is real and that I love you Haley James.."

Haley threw her arms around Nathan's neck "I love you too" she kissed him softly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke stood in front of Jake's mirror checking herself out. She turned towards him, he was sitting on his bed strumming his guitar "does my ass look fat in these jeans?"

"Uh, is there a right and wrong answer to this?" Jake asked smirking.

Brooke glared at him and grabbed a pillow off of Tim's bed chugging it at him, as it flew across the room a bunch of magazines fell out "what the heck.." Brooke went to pick them up "Eww Gross, Dim's porno magazines.. Jake pick em up"

"Why do I have to pick them up!"

"Cause I don't wanna touch these cum infested magazines.." Brooke said with a face of disgust.

"Fine" Jake sighed and put down his guitar, he bent down and started to pick up the magazines only to have a sack of pictures fall out.

Brooke picks one up "Eww ewww" it was a picture of her and Haley at the Halloween party "Tim's masturbating to pictures of me.."

"I don't think it's you.." Jake looked through the rest of the sack "you're only in that one picture.."

"Who's in the rest?"

"Haley.." Jake turned them around to show Brooke a picture of Haley and Nathan, but Tim's head was pasted on Nathan's body.

"What the hell..." Brooke just stared at it.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rachel sat in front of her vanity doing her makeup. Peyton laid in her bed drawing some morbid picture as Rachel would call it.

"So how's hanging out with Jake?" Rachel asked with a almost evil smirk on her features.

"Huh? I'm not hanging out with Jake" Peyton didn't look up from her drawing.

"Don't play fool with me, you're hanging out with Jake.. You've been really nice and friendly with Brooke and Haley, nice playing with the enemy, I see how strong our friendship is.."

Peyton laughed "our friendship?" Peyton sat up and stared at Rachel "you shouldn't even talk.. You are a bitch, you tried to ruin Nathan and Haley. Tried to sleep with Lucas, who FYI was my ex boyfriend!.. for all I know you had something to do with Damien hitting their car"

Rachel smirked "maybe I did.." she got up and went over to her night stand.

"Oh my god.." Peyton stood up "it was right in front of me and I didn't see it, you did have something to do with that!"

"Oops, you caught me" Rachel smirked "It was suppose to be perfect, I get caught in bed with Lucas, Damien hits them and ruins their lives and if it happened killed any of them.. Then if Haley and Lucas died Brooke and Jake would be devastated and if Nathan lived they would blame him, Nathan would never forgive himself and quit the team. Then Damien would be number one..."

"Just shut up Rachel! You had no idea that they were all going in the same car" Peyton glared.

"Or did I?" she smirked "I guess we'll never know.. Well I must be going, see you later roomie.." Rachel walked out of the room shutting the door behind her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a nice make out session, Haley decided to go to the tutor center and study. Since the accident Haley had been falling behind in classes, and she didn't want anyone know. Footsteps were heard walking into the room, she looked up to see Peyton.

"Oh sorry I didn't know anyone was in here, I'll leave you okay" Peyton turned to walk away.

"Wait, you don't have to go I'm just studying.. Come, sit down" Haley smiled softly at her.

Peyton nodded and went and sat down at the round table with Haley "working on anything important?"

"Not really, just studying.. You?"

"I come down here sometimes to draw.. It's quiet.." Peyton smiled. "Hey Haley, I'm sorry"

she looked up from her paper and looked at Peyton "For what?"

"Everything.. The accident, Rachel.. Damien."

"Don't worry about it, it's not your fault.."

"I know, but I think.. Yeah. So how are things with Nathan?"

Haley couldn't help but smile. "Good.. Could I ask you a question Peyton?"

"Shoot.."

"Umm. Do you know if Nathan and Rachel had sex a lot?"

"Uhh well, I guess. But he really cares about you, there relationship was pure.."

"Lust" Haley nodded "yeah I know.."

"Why'd you wanna know.. Have you guys?"

"Not yet, and we havent totally talked about it.. We've had the subject come up and he said he wanted to sleep with me but I didn't really respond.."

"Ahh.. Are you a virgin? Sorry if that's too personal of a question.."

"No it's alright, yeah I am.. And like I always wanted to wait till I fell in love and got married.. And now I've got the first part"

"Wait" Peyton couldn't help but smile "you love Nathan?"

"Yeah" she blushed "And apparently he loves me too, well so he says.."

"Awe that's so cute... well you know what Haley, just follow your heart, it wont steer you wrong"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Should we tell Haley?" was the first thing Jake asked after a long period of silence.

Brooke just shrugged "I don't know.. Tim and Nathan are friends, why would Tim be thinking of Haley _that_ way?"

"I don't know, but we gotta do something about it, we can't just act like we didn't see this stuff.. What if Tim becomes obsessed with her?"

"But if we can't just go 'hey Tim we found your porno stash, and oh yeah your collection of pictures of Haley, oh and we saw your head on Nathan's body. Care to explain?' yeah that's gonna go over real well"

"Well I don't know.."

"Oh! Oh! Idea, try to find out if Tim likes anybody.."

"Well we already know he does Brooke" he shook his head.

She glared at him before continuing "no I mean, see if he admits if its Haley, or if he gets all awkward about it or something like that?"

"I'll try, but you know I don't enjoy talking to Tim all that much?"

Just then the door opened and Tim walked in "hey dawgs"

"TIM!" Brooke ran in front of him "hey" she motioned behind her for Jake to put the pillow and pictures back.

"Hey Brooke" he smirked that doofy smirk of him "you flocking to the Tim man?"

"Uh yeah, I totally am" she looked to the side and rolled her eyes.

Jake quickly fixed the pillow and went back onto his bed "hey Tim.."

"Hey Jake.." Tim said once Brooke moved to the side letting him walk in.

"Well boys I'm gonna go, I'll see you later" Brooke gave Jake the look that he needs to talk to Tim, she exited the room and shut the door behind her.

Tim walks over to his bed and plops down, Jake clears it throat "so hows things going Tim?"

"Really good Dawg.."

"How are the girls treating you?"

"You know man, they just flock to the tim.."

"Yeah I bet them do.." Jake sighs "umm.. Is there any one girl you are interested in?"

Tim looks almost not sure what to say "why?"

"Just wondering.."

"Uh.. Yeah, but I don't wanna say who.. I don't wanna jinx it.. But lets just say, when she knows the Tim man wants her she'll ditch her boy.."

"Ah I see.." Jake turns away and whispers to himself "oh boy"


	25. Authors note3

**A/N: hey guys, im so sorry I've been neglecting this story. Im just in a stump on what I would like to happen. But im probably gonna end the story in a few chapters, but I may leave room for a sequel, I have another story in the works 'Somewhere In Between' so If you want please check that out.**

**Also I have a idea for another story, but I don't know if I should start it yet. But I kinda would love to write it with another person, so if anyone wants to help. Please tell me!**


	26. operation no go

**A/N: So seriously i know you guys hate me with a withering passion. I've been so busy with school and work and theres a lot of things going on. I haven't really been able to update at all. And it's been months I know, so all of you probably forgot about this story. But I hope you still will read it and leave feedback. And please forgive me! **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

The next few days Haley happened to notice a weird behavior change in Brooke and Jake. They seemed very edgy every time she saw them, almost as if they were hiding something from her. And whenever she would bring it up, they would just laugh at her and tell her she's being silly.

It was Saturday night, and she was sitting at a local pizza place with Nathan. They had claimed it their date night, and even though she was excited for it, she seemed off in her own world.

"uh earth to Haley.." Nathan threw something at her.

"huh?" she looked at him confused "what the..." she looked down to see a crumbled piece of paper. She opened it up to see the words _'are you alright?'. _Haley looked up and smiled at him "yeah, I'm fine.. just some stuff on my mind.."

"stuff involving me?"

she shook her head "nah, Brooke and Jake. They've been acting weird.."

Nathan took a bite out of his pizza "how sow?"

She couldn't help but laugh "didn't your mom ever tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"

He swallowed what was in his mouth and smiled "sorry. But yeah how so?"

"i'm not really sure" she shrugged "it's almost like.. they're hiding something from me? I don't know, maybe i'm just crazy"

"perhaps"

"Hey!" she glared at him playfully "you're not suppose to agree with me you know?"

"I'm teasing.. hey let's get out of here and go watch a movie back at the dorms. Deal?"

She smiled "Deal"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dressed in black from head to toe, this was Brooke Davis' plan. Jake slowly walked behind Brooke shaking his head, she was ahead of him acting all spy like, checking corners and all.

"Brooke what the fuck are you doing?"

"making sure no one sees us.." she answered.

This of course made Jake laugh "Brooke we're walking down brightly colored halls walls dressed in black from head to toe, not to mention you totally drew those black marks on your face..."

she stopped walking and turned to look at him "hey it completed the outfit.."

He just nodded "yeah of course.. but seriously what's with this plan..?"

She sighed "i told you, we got Tim's were stash of Haley obsessive pictures" she waved the stack of Haley pictures in front of Jake's face "and we're going to destroy them.. so when Tim looks for them and they are missing he'll think someone knows and will be so afraid that Nathan will find out he'll stop it. And then we don't actually have to worry about Nathan and Haley finding out.."

"ah i see.. good plan I guess.. but one thing"

she rolled her eyes and sighed "what?"

"Tim's coming to way" he motioned to Tim walking down the hallway looking like a doofus as he hit on girls.

Brooke's jaw dropped unsure of what they should do. "i... uh.. RUN!" they both turned and jetted down the hallway. The only problem neither of them were looking where they were going and BAM.

"What the hell!" Haley laughed as she got run into by her friends.

"Haley!" Brooke exclaimed, her eyes wide and frightened.

"Hey Brooke, Jake.. what you doing.." Haley looked at their outfits and laughed "What's with the get ups?"

"hey Brooke.." Nathan leaned down "You dropped your pictures.." he gathered them up.

"Dont look at them!" Jake yelled but was too late. Nathan had turned over the pictures seeing the first one which was Haley and him at the Halloween party, only difference was Tim's face was pasted on his.

"What the hell kinda joke is this?" he held out the pictures of Haley.

Haley snatched them up and started looking at them "these are all of me! And why is Nathan's head replaced with Tims?" she looked at her friends "what the hell guys?"

"Ugh.." Jake sighed and leaned against the wall "Brooke tell her.."

"I don't wanna tell her!" Brooke whined "She's gonna freak!"

"Hello! I'm right here.." Haley placed her hand on her hip "would someone like to fill me in on what's going on here?"

"Okay well.." Brooke placed her hands on Haley's shoulder "you know I love you, and I was just trying to protect you.."

"Brooke.." Nathan sighed, he really wanted to know what was up.

"Okay so Last week at some point me and Jake were in his room chilling.. and Tim's porno stash ended up falling on the floor. So we were trying to clean it up and these pictures fell out.. and at first I seriously thought Tim had a obsession with me. Cause well look at me..."

"Brooke." Jake hissed.

"oh right, well they were all pictures of you.. and Tim and glued his heads on Nathan.. so we didn't want you and Nathan to find out and kill Tim. So we stole the pictures. Hence our fabulous outfits.. and we were gonna destroy them.." Brooke explained.

"What the..." Nathan's face filled with Anger and he walked down the hall towards Jake's and Tim's room.

"Oh shit.." Jake sighed.

Haley just stood there speechless, she let the pictures fall out of her hand. Brooke turned to her and smiled weakly "You okay tutorgirl?"

"I.. I.. uh.. i need.. I'm gonna barf.." Haley turned on her heel and ran down the hall towards her and Brooke's room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They were gone! Tim was sure he had hid them in his porno stash in his pillowcase. Thats where they were last time at least. What if someone had found them!? What if Nathan knew.

"where the hell..." Tim was thrown out of his thoughts when a hard knock came at the door. "it's opened!"

The door opened and Nathan stood in the doorway, his face was a beat red. His fists were clenched, he stared at Tim with so much anger in his eyes. "hi Tim..."

"Hey Nate..." he looked at Nathan "you alright? You seem..."

Before Tim could get another word out Nathan had him up against the wall by his collar "i saw your little collection!"

Tim decided to play dumb, hoping Nathan wasn't referring to what he thought he was "What collection?"

"Don't play dumb!" he slammed his against the wall "pictures of Haley!!!"

"Wha..."

"Pictures of your head stuck on my body standing next to MY Haley" he really pushed the word My.

"nate I don't..."

"Nathan" Lucas ran into the room and tried to pull his brother off of Tim. Jake and Brooke came in after just watching the scene unfold.

"you're a fucking scumbag.." he dropped Tim to the floor. "you are lucky i don't kill you..."

"thanks?"

"Nathan come on.. let's get out of here.." Lucas tugged on his brothers arm and escorted him out of the room.

Tim looked at Jake and Brooke "What the fuck just happened?"

"you disgust me.." Brooke shook her head and walked out of the room.

"Way to be a creep Tim" Jake sighed and walked out after Brooke.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas opened the door to his and Nathan's room and walked inside, Nathan walked in after him still angry and tense. Lucas closed the door behind them and leaned against it "Dude what the hell happened?"

"I can't believe this, what the fuck is wrong with people!?"

"dude you have to calm down and tell me what happened.. all Brooke and Jake told me was you were gonna kill Tim over something with Haley.." Lucas had really only seen his brother like this a couple times and he usually knew it wasn't good.

"Tim had pictures of Haley.."

"um okay?"

"Pictures of her he was hiding it his porno stash.."

Lucas scrunched his face up "okay gross.."

"and in those pictures were me, but see Tim pasted his fucking head on my body!"

"whoa, whoa.. what?" Lucas looked at his brother confused.

"you heard me!" Nathan punched the wall. "why didn't you let me kill that fucking kid!"

"because I don't think Haley wants her boyfriend in jail... now calm down.. does Haley know?"

Nathan nodded "oh yeah, we found out the same time.. and I went to Tim's room and she was with Brooke and Jake.. wait. Where's Haley now?"

Lucas just shrugged "her room?"

"I'm gonna go see her..."

Lucas put his hand on his brothers shoulder "You gotta calm down first"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley could not get the unsettling feeling out of the pit of her stomach. She laid in her bed in the dark clutching her pillow. She felt violated, and she didn't even know the whole story. But come on, why in gods name did Tim glue his head on Nathan's body unless he wanted to be with Haley in the most creepy way ever. A knock came at the door, at first she tried to ignore it, but who ever it was kept knocking. She figured it was Nathan coming to check on her.

"I'm coming.. i'm coming. Keep your pants on.." she sighed and climbed out of bed. She went and opened it, but it wasn't Nathan. "Tim.. what are you doing here."

Tim barged into the room and closed the door "I think we need to talk Haley..."

"uh.. I think you should leave.. Nathan's on his.." Tim grabbed Haley and kissed her.


	27. how many people can kiss in one day?

**A/N: okay so i decided to make everyone happy and update again! I hope you all like to chapter, theres a good amount of things going down. So please leave your feedback!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Haley couldn't even register what was happening. Tim Smith was kissing her? After a moment she tried to push him off but he had a tight grip on her. But once the door opened Tim pulled away and both of them looked to see Nathan standing right there. Haley finally was able to get out of Tim's grasp.

"Nathan! It's not what it looks like.. he came in and..."

"Nathan.." Tim smirked "I didn't want you to find out this way, me and Haley are in love.."

Haley's widen "no! That's not..."

Nathan grabbed Tim by his collar and dragged him towards the room "get out of this fucking dorm room now!" he pushed him out and slammed the door.

"He just came in here and"

He turned around and looked at his girlfriend "please tell me that he's joking, please tell me that you are not in love with him" his face wasn't angry anymore, it was full of sadness "because i told you i loved you and you said it back, but if you were just saying that to cover.." but before he could continue Haley's lips captured his.

After a moment she pulled away and stared him in the face "i love you Nathan, please don't think I love Tim because that hurts.." she backed away and went and sat down on her bed"he just came in here and I thought it was you and he kissed me.. and i thought the pictures were bad enough you know?"

Nathan just sighed "this is a really bizarre day.." he ran his fingers through his hair "should I kill him?" he went and sat down next to Haley.

She just turned to him wide eyed "please tell me you're joking? Like seriously Nathan you wouldn't actually kill someone.. would you?"

"no, no." he shook his head and placed his hand upon hers "I just meant, like should i beat the piss out of him?"

Haley shrugged "I'm not really sure, as you said today is bizarre"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke sat on Jake's bed, she was wiping the 'warpaint' as she kept referring to it off her face. Jake was sitting next to her playing video games, they hadn't really said much to each other since the whole shebang went down.

"today is really bizarre, maybe we should have told Nathan and Haley earlier?" Brooke asked.

Jake shook his head "isn't that what I said to do, but you said oh no! We can't do that. Nathan and Haley will freak.. Well guess what Brooke, they freaked!"

"Jake! Don't yell at me please alright"

"I'm not yelling at you, I'm just frustrated.." he sighed, the truth was he had been quite frustrated lately. Not even from this manner just other things.

"what Goldie locks hasn't given you any yet?" Brooke knew she shouldn't have said it as soon as it left her mouth.

He paused his game and looked at her "what do you mean by that? Me and Peyton are_ just_ friends got it? Like me and you are _just_ friends, like me and Haley are_ just _friends" he unpaused his game and looked back at the game "and besides i don't see you and Lucas going anywhere fast now do we?"

"What the hell.." Brooke smacked Jake across the face. This caused him to throw down his remote and grab her wrist

"why the fuck did you just do that!?"

"Why are you being such a asshole today!?" she yelled at him. The next thing they knew their lips collided, the kiss grew hotter and hotter by the moment. And then they were laying down in a full make-out session, neither of them really realizing what was going on. They quickly pulled away and jumped to opposite ends of the bed as the doorknob began to open.

Tim walked in looking worn, his shirt collar was completely torn from the toss from Haley's room "Hey guy's.."

"what are you doing back here?" Brooke glared at him, trying to block the moment she just had with Jake. "And what happened to your collar?"

"Nathan tossed me out of Haley's room.." he answered truthfully as he walked over to his dresser.

"um.." Jake looked at him confused "Why were you in Haley's room?"

"well i was kissing her and Nathan walked in and threw me out. He doesn't get that me and her are in love"

"Whoa. What warped planet are you living on bucko?" Brooke jumped off of the bed and got into Tim's face "You need to get over this illusion you are apparently stuck in. Haley's in love with Nathan!"

"Brooke leave him alone, he's a idiot.."

Brooke looked towards Jake "He's going all I don't know! But he's definitely on the psycho train!" she shook her head "I'm leaving you guys have fun.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Peyton had been out all day, she tended not to enjoy being in the dorms on weekends much anymore. Especially since things between her and Rachel were not the same anymore. She saw Rachel's true colors after the car accident, and she definitely wasn't liking it. And things with Jake were at a stand still, yeah she knew she was starting to like him but she wasn't sure on his feelings. As she walked down the hall she noticed a stack of pictures on the floor. She decided to pick them up, but once she did she totally regretted it.

She ran through the hallway and stormed into hers and Rachel's room. Rachel was sitting on the bed watching some tv, Peyton walked over and threw the pictures down in front of Rachel.

"Please tell me you didn't have anything to do with this crazy stuff?"

"huh?" Rachel looked at her like she had two heads "what are you talking about?"

"Look!" Peyton pointed to the pictures.

"Fine" She picked up the pictures and started to look at them "oh yeah I'm totally behind pictures of Haley... and Tim on Nathan's body?" she started to crack up.

"you didn't have anything to do with it?" Peyton felt a sigh of relief.

"Maybe. Maybe not" Rachel seriously couldn't stop laughing. She turned one of the pictures around and showed Peyton "this one is classic, i think i should get it framed"

"god" Peyton sighed and collapsed onto her bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan and Haley laid in her bed silently, just holding each other and staring up at the ceiling. Thinking back Nathan never expected to fall in love, yeah he was apparently in love with Rachel people would say. But he really wasn't at all, their relationship was just physically. But with Haley, it was something special, and when walked in on the Tim and Haley kiss, he was afraid. Afraid that he would actually lose her.

"you know Christmas is soon.." he pointed out as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"i know, Brooke keeps reminding me.." she smiled "She's apparently really into Christmas.."

He chuckled "would've never taken her for the type"

"i know, she can surprise you.." she turned to lay her chin on her chest and look at him "what do you want for Christmas?"

"the question should be.. what do you want for Christmas?"

She shrugged "away from this bizarreness?"

"you wanna go on a vacation?" he smirked "i think i can make that work.."

"I'm kidding, you don't have to do that.." she laughed.

He sat up which caused her to sit up "hey, i want to okay.. we've had a bizarre few months.." he smiled at her as he gently caressed her cheek.

"I love you.. i hope you know that" she leaned in and kissed him softly. He didn't hesitate at all to kiss back, he pulled her close so she was straddling his waist. The kiss started to grow more intense and Haley decided this was it. She pulled away from the kiss and looked him in the eyes "make love to me.."

Nathan's jaw dropped and he sat there speechless for a moment "uh.. what?"

"Make love to me.." she started to kiss his neck.

"But..."

"but what?" she started to suck on his neck which caused him to moan. "do you not want to?"

"of course I want too." and he was pretty sure she knew that from the budge growing in his pants. "I just don't want you to only say you want to cause of after all the shit today and..."

she pulled back and looked him in the face "Nathan I'm ready.." she reached down and pulled her shirt over her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke walked down the halls of the dorm like a zombie, she couldn't even begin to explain what had just happened. She totally just made out with her best friend, and if Tim never came to the door would she have slept with him? Did she have feelings for him? No, she liked Lucas, but nothing was happening there. She needed something to happen with Lucas to prove Jake wrong.

She found herself in front of Lucas' door, she debated if she should knock. Continually bringing her hand up to knock, then back away, finally she knocked. Once Lucas opened the door he didn't even have time to say anything, Brooke's lips were on his, at first he was shocked then he kissed her back They moved into the room, Lucas kicked the door closed behind them. They began to bump into things knocking things over, and clothes began to shed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jake had gone to find Brooke, he had to talk to her about the little incident between them. He didn't really feel like knocking so he slowly opened Haley and Brooke's door. It was dark, but there as a single light on, and to his surprise two figures were in Haley's bed moving. After a moment he completely realized what the hell was going on, he closed the door and hoped they totally hadn't noticed him accidentally open the door.

He didn't really know where else Brooke could be, so he went somewhere else. He reached up and knocked on the door. A moment later Rachel opened the door and looked him up and down.

"Come to have a little fun?" she winked at him and licked her lips.

"funny" he rolled his eyes "is Peyton here?"

"Peyt, Brooke and Haley's lackey is here.." Rachel moved to the side to let Jake in.

Peyton smiled at the sight of him "Hey Jake, whats up?"

"Hey Peyton" he walked in and sat down on her bed next to her "just wanted to see what you were up to.. I've been having the most bizarre day ever"

"why what happened?" Peyton asked curious, but then realized maybe she shouldn't pry. "oh sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.."

"No it's okay.. well Tim has some weird obsession with Haley and put his head on..."

"Pictures of Nathan's body" Rachel started to crack up again "i finally calmed down from that one."

Jake rolled his eyes "alright? You guys know"

"I found the pictures in the hall" Peyton told him.

"Ah alright, well Nathan went to beat the shit out of Tim and Lucas pulled him off.. then me and Brooke got into a dumb argument.." he decided to leave the make out part out "And Tim came in all messed up looking and ripped shirt, apparently he went to Haley's room and kissed her and Nathan threw him out and he has some weird theory him and Haley are in love..."

Peyton laughed "oh god..."

"yeah, then Brooke stormed out after getting into it with Tim. So I went to go find her and i went to her and Haley's room and..." she looked towards Rachel then back and Peyton and whispered into her ear so Rachel wouldn't hear"I'm pretty sure I walked in on Nathan and Haley having sex.."

Rachel's eyes widen, she did in fact hear. "Wait why can't i hear that part?" she played it coy.

"none of your business..." Jake glared at her.

Peyton's jaw dropped "you really think so?"

He nodded "I'm pretty sure..."

"oh god, that's.. huge..." Peyton shook her head.

"Well i guess since I can't know I'm gonna go.. do something" Rachel got up and left the room.

"So, you totally had a weird day" Peyton laughed awkwardly, now they were alone.

"Hey Peyton can i ask you.." before Jake could finish his sentence Peyton leaned in and kissed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tim sat on his bed pretty unsure what he was going to do next. He wanted Haley, but how would he get her? Just then a knock came at the door. He stood up and went to answer it to see a smirking Rachel.

"hey Rach, you need something?"

"Yeah.. I'm gonna help you get Haley" she smirked evilly.


	28. I almost had sex with

**A/N: Okay so I know that probably everyone hates me for not having updated this story since march! But I was busy. I just graduated college, so hopefully I will be able to finish this story up the way I want. PLEASE READ & REVIEW.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sex, sex was a big thing to Haley James, and she had finally expierenced it, and it was with someone she truly loved. She knew Nathan wasn't a virgin, and she heard that him and Rachel 'praticed' quite a lot. That didn't matter to her, she knew that he cared for her and that she cared for him. It was getting late and she knew Brooke would be coming back at anymore, and she had to tell her. So Nathan decided to head out and go spend some time with his brother, maybe catch a bite to eat. They stood at the doorway kissing goodbye, but apparently the goodbye was taking longer than it should.

"Come on.." Haley giggled, "you gotta leave, Brooke will be back any minute, and if I know her she will know exactly what happened in here"

"One more kiss" Nathan pulled her close and covered his mouth with hers. Just then the door opened and in walked Brooke.

"Oh, sorry I'll let you guys..."

"No, Stay" Nathan smiled at her "I was just leaving, and I know Haley wants to talk to you"

"Okay" Brooke nodded and walked into the room, she wasn't herself, not at all.

"Okay call me later" Haley smiled at him.

"Will do.." Nathan kissed her one more time and went to leave, but he stopped. "Hales" he turned to look at her "It was amazing for me too.. I love you" he then left the room.

Brooke turned and looked at Haley weirdly "what was amazing?" Haley just blushed 5 shades of red "Haley James! Did you and Nathan Scott do the deed!?"

"Yes!" Haley couldn't contain her excitement.

Brooke hugged her, and they both started to jump up and down out of joy. "This is amazing! Just made my day a hundred of times better!"

Haley stopped jumping and looked at her friend "What's wrong? You don't think im mad at you do you? for the Tim thing?"

"No, no. not that, but I'm still really sorry about all that" Brooke sighed and went over and sat down on her bed"just some dumb stuff, can we not talk about it now? Later I promise"

Haley nodded "Alright"

"For now lets talk about you! How was it? Did it hurt?" Brooke tried to perk up, but so many things were running through her mind.

Haley shrugged then went and sat next to Brooke "A little, but only at first. It was so sweet, he was so gentle with me."

"I'm so happy for you, Nathan and you are so cute together" Brooke smiled and hugged her friend "I think we need to have a girls night, rent movies, paint eachother's nails. Eat pizza?"

"I'm down" Haley smiled, nothing could ruin her mood.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Nathan was beyond happy, being able to share those moments with Haley was special, he really did care about her. He walked into his room to see Lucas sitting on his bed looking confused about something. "Hey man" Lucas didn't say anything at first, so Nathan spoke again "Yo Luke, is something wrong?"

Lucas finally looked up and shook his head "oh hey man, what's going on?"

"Not much.. Something up?" Nathan asked.

"Oh no, I'm just tired.." Lucas plastered a fake smile on his face "you look happier than last time I saw you"

"Me and Haley had sex" Nathan admitted with a smile.

"No way!" Lucas jumped up "how the hell did that happen?"

"She asked me to make love to her" Nathan felt a little awkward saying that this his brother, but it was the truth "it was amazing, far better than it ever was with Rachel the skank.. I love her man, a lot"

Lucas laughed "Ah my brother has changed.. I'm glad for you" he patted Nathan on the back "you deserve to be happy, and Haley is amazing"

"Yeah" Nathan smiled "I wanna take her away for Christmas.."

"Not a bad idea" Lucas nodded "where too?"

"I don't know, what you think?" Nathan sat down on his bed.

"Well let's look online for some hot vacation spots" Lucas grabbed his laptop and sat down next to his brother. After a few minutes of searching, Lucas knew he had to talk about what had almost just went down "Uh.. Nathan can I tell you something?"

"Yeah of course, what's up?" Nathan looked

"I almost just had sex with Brooke Davis.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jake and Peyton were still in the middle of lip locking, she had pulled him back so they were laying on the bed. Yet Jake wasn't into it as he thought he'd be, there was too much going through his mind. He knew he liked Peyton, but what about Brooke? She was his best friend, and that kiss, there was something there. He pulled away aburptly from the kiss and sat up, causing Peyton to look at him confused. "I should leave"

Peyton sat up as well, "uh, did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. I just have a lot on my mind. Please forgive me" he kissed her cheek "I'll call you" He stood up and quickly left the room. Peyton sighed and fell back against her pillows.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Brooke went all out with girl night, she probably rented all the movies possible, pulled out about 500 shades of nail polish, and totally got more food than needed. 2 cheese pies, wings, french fries, and of course smores for later. They decided to watch the Princess Bride first, both of them quoting it and laughing hysterically.

"I love this movie" Haley laughed.

"I kissed Jake" Brooke finally admitted, Haley sat up and looked at her, but Brooke gave her no chance to speak "and I almost had sex with Lucas"

"Wow.." was all Haley said at first "how did that all happen?"

"Me and Jake were arguing and we kissed, then I left all mad cause I was confused about the kiss and went to see Lucas and we started making out and clothes started to be shed but I freaked and left" Brooke sighed "I don't know what to do"

"Do you like Jake?"

Brooke shrugged "I don't know Haley, I'm so confused"

Haley reached over and pulled her friend into a hug "it will be okay, I promise"

"I hope so. Ugh why can't life be easy!" Brooke sighed and pulled away from the hug "I think I need smores, now.."

Haley laughed "then smores we shall have"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh "today was eventful.. Tim is a creep, you and Nathan did the dirty. I kissed my best guy friend, and almost had sex with the boy I like, well I think I like. Don't you love Tree Hill Academy"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Weird" was the first thing Nathan spit out when Lucas told him what went down "she just started kissing you, taking your clothes off? Then got up and left? Weird"

"I know, whatever. I guess I'll just talk to her about it later" Lucas sighed "I'm sorry if im bringing your fantastic in love mood down"

"Dude" Nathan smirked "nothing could bring my mood down.. Nothing" he took out his cell phone and decided to text Haley _'I miss you already.. I want to feel your skin against mine, and I want to hear you moan my name' _he pressed send and looked back to Lucas "wanna get some food?"


End file.
